Tome 1: Une nouvelle année
by EvangelineZabini
Summary: 1er Septembre 1976. Lily Evans et ses amies entrent en sixième année et elles devront composer entre l'amour et la guerre qui se déroule en dehors du château. Sont-elles aussi bien protégée qu'elles ne le croient par les murs du château?
1. Côtelettes

**Bonjour à tous! C'est la première fois que je publie sur ce site et j'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire! J'essaierais de publier régulièrement (J'ai déjà dix chapitres d'avance), au moins 1 fois par semaine. Bien évidemment l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, hormis les OC, qui sont personnages que j'affectionne particulièrement. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : « Côtelettes »**

En ce mercredi 1er Septembre, le soleil éclairait doucement la chambre de l'adolescente, endormie, allongée sur le ventre, ses cheveux roux, couvrant son visage.

-Réveille-toi Lily, dit Mary Evans, sa mère, en frappant à la porte. Ton père à déjà mis ta malle dans le coffre.

Lily dégagea ses cheveux de son visage pour jeter un œil à son réveil et constater qu'il était neuf heure. Elle repoussa sa couette au pied du lit et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, vêtu d'un débardeur noir et de son bas de survêtement gris, tout en se faisant bousculer dans l'escalier par sa sœur, Pétunia. Si Lily avait les cheveux roux de sa grand-mère maternelle, Pétunia avec les cheveux blond de leurs parents. Là où Lily avait les yeux vert, Pétunia les avait marrons. Là où Lily avait une poitrine, Pétunia, malgré ses deux ans de plus, était plate. Là où Lily ne faisait à peine 1m60, Pétunia la dépassait d'une bonne tête. Elles étaient aussi différente que le jour et la nuit. Lily avala rapidement son petit déjeuner et remonta dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires avait d'aller se laver. Lily rentrait en sixième année au collège Poudlard, situé en Écosse. Voici l'autre différence entre les deux sœurs. Là, où Pétunia étudiait la dactylographie, dans une école normale, Lily allait à Poudlard, l'école de magie, ou plutôt de _monstres_ , comme disait Pétunia. L'école était divisé en quatre maison et Lily appartenait à Gryffondor, où elle était préfète depuis l'année précédente. Elle faisait également partie de ces sorciers, que l'on appelle nés-moldus, et parfois, pour les plus méchants, sang-de-bourbe, c'est à dire qu'elle était une sorcière, dont les ancêtres, n'avaient aucun pouvoir magique. Une fois habillée, Lily descendit dire au revoir à sa mère en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue et se limita à un signe de la main à sœur. Elle rejoignit son père qui l'attendait déjà dans la voiture, en écoutant la radio. Par chances, Lily n'habitait pas loin de la gare de King's Cross, à Londres, d'où partait le Poudlard Express, le train qui allait l'emmener à Poudlard. Alors que son père quittai la rue, Lily tourna la tête et regarda le paysage défiler. Un moment son père lui attrapa la main et lui sourit.

* * *

Elle descendit les escaliers et se dirigea dans la cuisine, où son mari préparait son petit déjeuner. Elle remarqua alors l'air trop calme de la cuisine.

-Les garçons dorment encore, Fleamont ? Demanda-t-elle.

Fleamont regarda alors l'horloge au-dessus de sa tête.

-Ah, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard ! Dit-il en se tapant la tête avec le plat de sa main.

-Je m'en occupe, répondit sa femme en quittant la cuisine pour remonter les escaliers.

Elle entra dans la chambre de son fils et le regarda dormir. Merlin, elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir partir à nouveau loin d'elle. Et pourtant, il avait encore deux ans à faire à Poudlard. Elle le secoua un peu par l'épaule pour qu'il se réveille, mais tout ce qu'il trouva à faire, c'est mettre sa tête sous l'oreiller. Avec un sourire espiègle, sa mère s'approcha de son oreille.

-James, je crois que Sirius aurait besoin d'une bonne bataille d'oreiller, tu ne crois pas ?

Le mot magique. James attrapa son oreiller et, sans s'occuper de sa mère, quitta sa chambre en courant, traversa le palier avec la grâce d'un éruptif et défonça la porte de la chambre de son ami. Euphemia put entendre le cri de rage de Sirius et décida qu'il était temps de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner.

* * *

-Laura ! Maman à dit qu'il fallait que tu te lève ! Cria la voix d'une fillette dans le couloir. Amanda va bientôt arriver !

Laura quitta la chaleur de son lit avec un grognement de frustration et frotta ses yeux. Une nouvelle année à Poudlard commençait. Elle jeta un œil au cadre photo posé sur sa table de nuit et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Une nouvelle année commençait avec ses amies. Sans perdre un instant de plus, Laura enfila un jean et un t-shirt noir basique et un gilet blanc, avant de descendre dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner, préparer par sa mère.

-Bien dormit ? Demanda cette dernière.

-Oui.

-Tant mieux. Tu as fini ta valise j'espère ?

-Bien sûr, maman. Tu m'a prise pour Remus ?

-Excuse-moi, tu as raison, sourit-elle. Ce n'est absolument pas ton genre d'oublier la moitié de tes livres de classes.

-C'est arrivée une fois ! Se plaignit Laura.

La sonnette de l'entrée, empêcha sa mère de répliquer quoi que ce soit et Laura put finir son petit déjeuner en paix.

-Alors ? Tu es prête ? Demanda Amanda, sa cousine.

Comme Laura, Amanda était à Gryffondor et entrait en sixième année. Malgré leurs ancêtres communs, les deux filles étaient très différentes. Laura avait les aussi noir que la nuit et les yeux bleu océan, alors que Amanda avait les yeux vert et les cheveux blond et elles faisaient sensiblement la même taille. Amanda avait failli ne pas aller à Gryffondor, le choixpeau ayant hésiter suffisamment longtemps, pour faire d'elle une chapeauflou. Gryffondor, ou Serdaigle ? Tel avait été la question depuis la fois où ils avaient perdu Amanda dans Fleury et Bott. Cette dernière blottit dans un coin du magasin, un livre très épais sur les genoux.

* * *

-Mary ! Dorcas ! Cria Lily en voyant enfin ses amies sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4.

Elle poussa son chariot où son père l'avait aidé à installer sa malle et la cage de sa chouette hulotte, Sifflote, avant de partir travailler, jusqu'à ses amies, qui se racontaient certainement leurs vacances.

-Salut Lily, dit Dorcas en serrant Lily dans ses bras. Tu as passé de bonne vacances ?

-Pas trop mal, mentit Lily. Et vous ?

-Parfaite ! Répondit Mary. On est partie en France avec mes parents. j'ai rencontrer quelqu'un là-bas.

-Un garçon ? Demanda Dorcas.

Le sourire énigmatique de Mary, répondit à la question de Dorcas et Lily aperçut alors leurs deux autres amies arrivée. Elle fit de grand signe à Laura et Amanda, accompagnées des parents de la première. Après avoir saluer les parents de Laura, les filles montèrent dans le train et Lily les chargea de trouver un compartiment de libre, pendant qu'elle se rendait à la réunion de début d'année, des préfets. Elle constata avec surprise qu'elle n'était pas la première arrivée mais que Remus Lupin, son homologue de Gryffondor était déjà là. Dans un silence un peu tendu, elle entra et essaya de mettre sa valise dans le filet à bagage, en vain.

-Je vais d'aider, dit alors Remus en se levant.

Il attrapa sa valise et la hissa comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume, dans le filet à bagage, ce qui était étonnant, vu l'apparence fragile du jeune homme.

-Tu as passé de bonne vacances ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-En oubliant le fait que je les ais passé à éviter ma sœur et mon ancien meilleur ami ? Ouais, ça été.

-Je suis désolé Lily, dit-il. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose.

-Oui. Tu aurais dû, répondit-elle simplement.

Ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot. Rapidement, les autres préfets arrivèrent et Lily eut la stupeur de découvrir que le petit frère de Sirius Black, Regulus, avait été nommé préfet de Serpentard, cette année. Il faisait parti de ces gens qui disait sang-de-bourbe, plutôt que nés-moldus. Il faisait parti de ces gens qui l'insultait. Il lui jeta un regard glacial et s'installa à côté Robert Zabini, son homologue de Serpentard en sixième année. Quelques secondes après le départ du train, les préfets-en-chefs entrèrent à leurs tour dans le compartiment, et Lily eut le plaisir de voir que Benjamin Fenwick, Gryffondor de septième année, avait été nommé à ce poste. L'autre préfet-en-chef était Elizabeth Hill, de Serdaigle, une jeune fille aux long cheveux châtains et aux yeux noir.

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit cette dernière en jetant un œil autour d'elle. Tout le monde est là, bien. Nous allons faire simple et vite.

Elle sorti de son sac un paquet de feuille qu'elle distribua à tout les préfets.

-Voici les tour de rondes pour ce mois-ci. Si vous vous trouver dans l'incapacité d'assurer votre tour de garde, prévenez-nous le plus tôt possible, qu'on puisse trouver un remplaçant.

Lily fixa les tour de garde pour le lundi et se demanda vaguement qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue de la laisser seule pendant deux heures avec Regulus Black. Ce dernier devait d'ailleurs se demander la même car il la fixait avec colère, comme si c'était elle, la responsable. Pendant ce temps, Benjy distribuait aux préfets de Gryffondor et de Serpentard les mots de passes des salles communes.

-Bien, dit Elizabeth. Les sixièmes et septièmes années vous pouvez y aller, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Les cinquièmes, vous restez qu'on vous explique.

Lily ne se fit pas prier et s'empressa de récupérer ses affaires pour quitter le compartiment. Elle parcouru le train à la recherche de ses amies, et finit par les trouver, à l'autre bout du train. Mais au moment de rentrer dans le compartiment, son regard tomba dans celui de quelqu'un qu'elle aurait souhaiter ne plus jamais revoir et avant qu'il ne fasse un pas vers elle, elle s'engouffra dans le compartiment.

-Vous pouviez pas trouver plus loin du compartiment des préfets, grogna-t-elle en hissant ses affaires avec Laura. Salut Franck, salut Alice.

Franck Londubat et Alice Fortescue étaient deux Gryffondor de sixième années aussi et qui sortaient ensemble depuis l'année dernière.

-Alors Evans ? Demanda Franck. Qui sont les préfets-en-chef cette année ?

-Fenwick et Elizabeth Hill, répondit-elle. J'aimerais bien savoir lequel des deux c'est occupé des rondes de préfets.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Mary.

-Je suis de garde avec Black, lundi soir.

-Black ? s'étonna Laura.

-C'est le nouveau préfet de Serpentard.

-Mais ils sont inconscient ? Cria presque Dorcas. Je vais allez dire deux mots à Fenwick, moi !

-Laisse tomber, dit Lily.

* * *

-Ah Remus ! s'écria James en voyant son ami entrer dans le compartiment avec ses affaires. Alors ?

-Fenwick et Hill, se contenta de répondre Remus.

-Sissi ? Demanda Sirius, le regard pétillant.

-Qui d'autre ? Demanda James. Certainement pas son frère, il n'était pas préfet l'année dernière.

-Ah, la belle Sissi, souffla Sirius. Cette année, elle craquera, j'en suis sûr. Qui peut résister à mon charme légendaire ?

-Jenner ? Proposa Peter.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Les deux premières paires étaient terrifiées et la dernière, le fusillait.

-Tu lui en veux encore ? Demanda Peter.

-À ton avis ? Grogna Sirius.

Peter se ratatina sur son siège. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui pouvait mettre Sirius Black en colère. Mais le comparer à sa famille, à son frère, ça, ce n'était pas possible.

-Evans est toujours en colère ? Demanda James à Remus.

-Je crois bien oui. Elle m'a à peine adressé un mot tout à l'heure.

-Elle est en colère contre toi aussi ? s'étonna James.

-Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, tu sais, dit Remus. Je n'ai rien fait pour vous arrêter.

-Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu l'aime bien.

-Ah Potter ! Tu es là !

James tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu et reconnu Owen Walters, le gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Walters ? Demanda James.

-Je vais aller voir McGonagall après le dîner, pour réserver le terrain. Deux entraînements de deux heures par semaine, le Mercredi et le Dimanche. C'est non négociable, dit-il en voyant James ouvrir la bouche.

-Félicitation pour ta nomination en tant que capitaine, marmonna James alors que Walters s'éloignait pour prévenir les autres joueurs.

-En parlant de joueurs de Quidditch, dit Remus comme s'il hésitait à révéler ses paroles. Le nouveau préfet de Serpentard est Regulus.

James vit Sirius fermer les poings mais il ne dit rien.

* * *

Lily monta dans le carrosse aussi vite que possible, suivie par Laura, Amanda, Dorcas et Mary. Pendant le trajet en train, la pluie c'était mise à tomber si fort, qu'elles avaient presque du crier pour s'entendre dans le compartiment.

-Vous pensez que ce sera un homme ou une femme le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, cette année ? Demanda Dorcas.

-Ça fait deux ans que c'est une femme à ce poste, dit Lily. Moi je dis, jamais deux sans trois, ce sera une femme.

-J'aimerais un homme, dit Mary, rêveuse. Un homme super sexy !

Lily, Amanda et Laura se regardèrent, pas surprise pour un rond. Elles étaient six dans le dortoir des filles sixièmes années de Gryffondor. Lily, Laura, Amanda, Mary, Dorcas, Alice et Lucy. Toutes les six s'entendaient bien mais Lily traînait plus souvent avec Laura, Amanda et Alice, qu'avec Mary et Dorcas, et encore moins avec Lucy. Laura était le garçon manquer du groupe, malgré ses long cheveux bruns et ses grands yeux bleu. Elle adorait grimper aux arbres, se salir les mains et n'avait pas peurs de prendre des coup, ce qui était un avantage quand on était batteuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Amanda était plutôt la rêveuse, la superviseuse de devoirs et l'optimiste du groupe. Comme Lily, elle essayait toujours d'arranger la situation et poussait ses amies à étudier. Elle avait, aussi, ce petit côté romantique qui la rendait touchante. Dorcas et Mary, s'étaient tout de suite bien trouvée, adorant les potins et les magazines féminins. Même si elles étaient parfois un peu trop superficielles, elles avaient du courage à revendre et n'avaient pas peur de se casser un ongle. Dorcas voulait devenir tireuse d'élite et Mary voulait devenir Aurors, comme Laura et Alice. Lucy McGowan était la plus discrète du groupe, passant très peu de temps dans le dortoir, et même dans la salle commune. Son refuge était la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait que Lily et Amanda qui ne savaient pas encore ce qu'elle voudrait faire après Poudlard. Amanda hésitait entre l'étude des Runes, devenir Auror et la botanique, alors que Lily hésitait entre devenir Auror, potioniste, ou médicomage. Pour les aider à choisir, le professeur McGonagall avait demander l'année précédente aux professeur Slughorn, à Mrs Pomfresh, au professeur Cartwright, au professeur Chourave et au professeur Berry de les aider. Ainsi, Lily aidait Mrs Pomfresh le week-end et le Mercredi soir, travaillais sur les potions avec Slughorn le Lundi et le Mardi, et s'entraînait pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le Mercredi et le Vendredi. Après dix minutes de trajet en calèche, balancées de droite à gauche au gré de la route, les filles purent descendre et coururent se réfugier dans le hall de la tour de l'horloge. Pour rejoindre la Grande Salle il fallait maintenant monter les escaliers de la tour jusqu'à l'infirmerie et descendre les escaliers qui ce trouvaient à gauche de l'antre de l'infirmière. Il fallait ensuite continuer tout droit jusqu'à tomber sur les grands escaliers et descendre jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Enfin… C'est ce qu'aurais fait Lily, si Laura ne l'avait pas attrapé par la manche.

-Pas par là, dit-elle. Remus m'a parlé d'un raccourci. Venez.

Lily suivit Laura jusqu'au portrait d'une femme que Lily se souvint d'avoir déjà vu dans les Grands Escaliers.

-Côtelettes, dit Laura au portrait.

-Hmm, répondit la sorcière. Profitez bien du banquet les enfants. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas manger…

Le portrait s'ouvrit alors sur un tunnel sombre, qui zigzaguait beaucoup. Au fur et à mesure que les filles avançaient, des torches s'allumaient pour éclairer leurs pas. En deux minutes, elles arrivèrent au bout du chemin et le passage s'ouvrit pour qu'elles puissent passer. Elles n'avaient plus qu'un étage à descendre pour atteindre la Grande Salle. Lily leva la tête et vit que les autres élèves quittaient à peine le couloir du cinquième étage et se promit de se souvenir de ce passage secret. Elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent au milieu de la table et bientôt les autres élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les professeur s'installèrent également.

-J'ai gagné ! Dit Lily.

-Heureusement que je n'ai rien parié, dit Mary.

À table, entre le professeur Slughorn et la chaise du professeur McGonagall, vide, se trouvait une femme ayant une vingtaine d'année, mais ayant les cheveux blanc comme la neige. Il s'agissait de la seule nouvelle tête du corps enseignant. Mais l'humeur de Lily retomba bien vite quand son pire ennemie arriva avec ses amis. Arrivant presque les derniers, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de s'asseoir avec les filles et par malchance, Lily se retrouva à faire face à James Potter. Décidée à ne pas lui adresser la paroles de la soirée, voir même de l'année, elle tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée, et attendit l'arrivée des premières années, et du professeur McGonagall. James Potter ou le plus grand crétin que la terre ai pu porter. Malgré les grands airs de prince charmant qu'il se donnait, se type n'était qu'une brute arrogante aux yeux de Lily. Il était le type qui avait causer la fin de son amitié avec Severus. Jamais elle ne pourrai le lui pardonner. McGonagall entra alors dans la Grande Salle, dans sa fameuse robe verte émeraude, ses cheveux tirés en chignon, suivi par une quarantaine de nouveaux élèves. Lily n'avait même pas remarqué que le tabouret et le choixpeau étaient déjà en place. Lily écouta d'une oreille distraite la chanson du choixpeau et se remémora sa propre répartition, quatre ans plutôt. Elle se souvint qu'elle était terrifiée.

-Bien, dit alors le professeur McGonagall en déroulant la liste des élèves à répartir. Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et vous poserez le choixpeau sur votre tête. Je commence : Allen, Alicia!

Lily vit une petite blonde, ses cheveux retenu en queue de cheval s'avancer et s'asseoir sur le tabouret avant de poser le choixpeau sur sa tête. Quelques secondes après, le choixpeau s'écria :

-Gryffondor !

Lily se joignit alors aux autres élèves de sa maison pour applaudir Alicia, qui se précipita vers eux pour s'asseoir.

-Anderson, Agnes !

Cette fois-ci, une brune à lunettes s'avança, tremblante de la tête aux pieds. Le choixpeau fut à peine sur sa tête qu'il s'écria :

-Gryffondor!

Lily applaudissait une fois de plus alors que le professeur McGonagall appelait Bewley James.

-Serdaigle !

La table juste à côté des Gryffondor fit alors autant de bruit qu'eux un peu plutôt et James Bewley alla les rejoindre. La répartition continua tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que Sirius Black et James Potter, se plaignent d'avoir faim, entre la répartition de Morgane et Morgause Jedusor, des jumelles, à Serpentard. Lily prit sur elle pour ne pas leurs répondre, malgré leurs plaintes plus présente que jamais. Puis la répartition fut fini et Dumbledore se leva, pendant que le professeur McGonagall, rangeait le choixpeau et le tabouret.

-Bienvenue à tous ! Dit-il en levant les bras. J'espère que vous avez passer de bonne vacances, malgré la situation actuelle. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas retarder plus longtemps l'heure du repas, vous devez être affamé. Nous discuterons sérieusement, après manger. Bonne appétit !

Aussitôt, les plats apparurent sur la table, sous les cris émerveillés des nouveaux élèves. Lily commença à se servir généreusement en purée de pommes de terres et attrapa une cuisse de poulet, avant de se servir du jus de citrouille. Elle avait eu du mal à s'habituer à ce drôle de goût, mais finalement, elle aimait ça.

-Evans, tu peux me passer le bœuf, s'il te plaît ? Demanda alors Potter.

Lily se figea. Sans un mot elle attrapa le plat et le posa avec plus de force que nécessaire devant Potter, faisant gicler de la sauce sur la table. Elle retourna ensuite à son assiette, tout en discutant avec Laura du programme de Rune.

-Evans, je peux avoir les petits pois ?

Lily regarda Laura, et se tourna vers le plat de petits pois, et le posa devant Potter, si fort que certains, tombèrent du plat. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Laura, qui suivait le manège de Potter, d'un air amusé. Lily claque des doigts devant ses yeux, pour ramener son attention vers elle.

-Excuse-moi, Lily. Tu disais ?

-Je disais juste, que j'avais hâte que l'on commence les Runes primaire. C'est les premières traces écrites de magie.

-Dis, Jenner, Walters est venu te voir tout à l'heure ? Demanda James.

-Pour l'entraînement de Quidditch ? Demanda Laura, oui. Toi aussi ?

-Ouais. Ça se jouera entre toi et moi, l'année prochaine, le poste de capitaine.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Bah, Owen, Ava, William et Sarah vont quitter Poudlard après cette année. Il ne restera que toi, moi et le nouvel attrapeur. Ça fera à peine un an qu'il sera dans l'équipe, McGonagall ne le choisira pas pour devenir capitaine.

-Si on va par là, alors je suis d'office capitaine. Toi tu n'es entrer dans l'équipe que l'année dernière, moi j'y suis depuis notre troisième année.

-Oui, mais l'expérience n'est pas tout ! Il faut un comportement adéquate.

Lily ne put retenir une exclamation d'incrédulité.

-Un problème Evans ? Demanda Potter en tournant son regard vers elle.

-Parce que tu croit avoir un comportement adéquate pour devenir le capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor ? Demanda Lily.

-Qu'est-ce que tu y connaît en Quidditch, toi ? Dit James, vaguement agacé.

-Pas grand-chose, c'est vrai, admit Lily. Mais je ne pense pas que Ludo Verpey s'amuse à attaquer des innocents !

-Vu comment tu le dit, on dirait que tu me met sur le même plan que Voldemort, dit James, clairement glacial cette fois-ci.

-On se calme, dit Laura. Ce n'est ce que Lily voulait dire. Elle parlait de tes attaques contre les Serpentard. N'est-ce pas Lily ?

-Exactement.

-Elle a raison, tu sais. Ici, tu es l'idole de beaucoup de jeune, qui veulent te ressembler. Et attaquer les Serpentard dans le couloirs, c'est donné le mauvais exemple. Si tu veux avoir une chance de me prendre la place de Capitaine, je serais toi, je me calmerais un peu sur la baguette.

-Ils ne sont pas tous innocent comme tu semble de croire, dit James à Lily. Combien te traite de Tu-Sais-Quoi dans ton dos ?

-Sang-de-Bourbe, Potter, dit Lily. N'ai pas peur d'utiliser ce mot. C'est ce que je suis. Et j'en suis fière ! Tu crois que je ne sais ce qu'ils pensent de moi, là-bas ? Évidemment que je le sais ! Mais c'est pas à toi de faire justice ! Tu n'est pas préfet et encore moins professeur ou Auror !

James allait répondre quand les plats disparurent. Ils avaient raté le dessert ! Dumbledore se leva alors et réclama une nouvelle fois le silence.

-Maintenant que votre ventre est rempli, nous allons pouvoir aborder des sujets plus sérieux. Pour commencer, j'informe les premières années, et rappel aux autres, que la Forêt Interdite, est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Je vous invite à interroger notre garde chasse, Hagrid, pour plus d'explication. Vous trouverez dans le bureau de notre concierge, Mr Rusard, une liste des objets interdit au sein de l'école. Certain, ferais ferait mieux d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps. Concernant le Quidditch, je rappel, que les sélections sont ouvertes à partir de la deuxième année. Il suffit de vous inscrire auprès de votre directeur de maison. Les capitaines devront réserver le terrain, auprès de leurs directeurs de maison, également. Pour tout problèmes, n'hésitez pas à aller voir vos préfets ou vos préfet-en-chef, qui son cette année, Benjamin Fenwick, de Gryffondor et Elizabeth Hill, de Serdaigle, si vos professeur ne son pas disponible. Je vous présente maintenant, notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Eve Nixon.

La femme aux cheveux blanc salua de la main la salle qui applaudissait.

-Bien. Suite au départ de notre cher concierge, Mr Picott…

-Bon débarras, murmura Potter à Black.

-…qui a décidé de prendre une retraite bien mérité après plus de cinquante ans de travail ici, je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement, notre nouveau concierge, Mr Rusard.

Dumbledore désigna le fond de la salle et Lily se tourna pour voir un homme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux gras et sales. Lily regrettait presque Mr Picott. Rusard semblait haïr chaque élèves de cette salle.

-Je vous ai dit tout ce que j'avais à vous dire ce soir. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et laisse à nos préfets, le soin de mener nos nouveaux élèves, à leurs dortoirs.

La tradition voulait que ce soit les cinquièmes années qui mène les premières années jusqu'à leurs dortoir. Lily put donc monter tranquillement avec ses amies, sans se préoccuper des premières années de Gryffondor, qui auraient pu se perdre en route. Certains restèrent dans la salle commune, mais Lily préféra monter se coucher directement, elle avait assez vu la tête de Potter pour aujourd'hui.


	2. Préfète parfaite à encore frappée

**Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire et je vous propose un petit récap des personnage et du chapitre précédent !**

 **PS : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient toujours à la Grande J. K. Rowling !**

 **Les personnages :**

- **Lily** **Evans** : Née-moldue, 16 ans, en sixième année, préfète de Gryffondor, fille de Charles et Mary Evans.

- **Laura** **Jenner** : Sang-pur, 16 ans, en sixième année, batteuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, fille de Gordon et Elsa Jenner (née Lupin), petite-amie de Spencer Hooper (un septième année de Gryffondor).

- **Amanda** **Green** : Sang-pur, 16 ans, en sixième année à Gryffondor, fille de Edward et Charlotte Green (née Jenner).

- **Alice** **Fortescue** : Sang-pur, 16 ans, en sixième année à Gryffondor, fille de George et Christina Fortecue (née McEvans), petite-amie de Franck Londubat.

- **Dorcas** **Meadowes** : Sang-mêlée, 16 ans, en sixième année à Gryffondor.

- **Mary** **MacDonald** : Sang-mêlée, 16 ans, en sixième année à Gryffondor.

- **James** **Potter** : Sang-pur, 16 ans, en sixième année, poursuiveur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, fils de Fleamont et Euphemie Potter (née Ollivander).

- **Sirius** **Black** : Sang-pur, 16 ans, en sixième année à Gryffondor, fils d'Orion et Walburga Black.

- **Peter** **Pettigrow** : Sang-mêlé, en sixième année à Gryffondor.

- **Remus** **Lupin** : Sang-mêlé, en sixième année, préfet de Gryffondor, fils de Lyall et Esperance Lupin (née Howell).

 **-Franck Londubat** : Sang-pur, en sixième année à Gryffondor, fils de François et Augusta Londubat (née Bennet), petit ami d'Alice Fortescue.

Dans le dernier chapitre, Lily, Laura, Amanda, leurs amies et les maraudeurs entamaient leurs avant dernière année à Poudlard.

 **Chapitre 2 : « -Préfète parfaite a encore frappé »**

-Burton ! Bradshaw ! Cria Lily. Combien de fois je vais devoir vous rappelez que les boomerangs à mouvements perpétuels sont interdit à Poudlard !

Elle récupéra le boomerang en vol, alors que les deux garçons de quatrièmes années, s'éloignaient en bougonnant.

-Préfète parfaite a encore frappé, dit Sirius Black en dépassant Lily et Laura dans la salle commune, pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow.

-T'occupe pas de lui, Lily, fit Laura en empêchant Lily, qui avait déjà ouvert la bouche, de répondre à Black. Ce n'est qu'un crétin.

-Tu as dit quelque chose, Jenner ? Demanda Sirius en se retournant.

-Mais c'est vrai alors! s'exclama Laura. Tu avais raison Lily ! Les jeux solitaires rendent sourd !

-Figure-toi que je n'ai pas besoin de ça, moi, répondit Sirius alors que Lily se retenait de rire.

-Parce que moi j'en ai besoin, c'est ça ? s'exclama Laura. C'est ce que tu es entrain de dire ?

-Si ça pouvais te détendre, ouais, pourquoi pas !

-Eh bah figure-toi que j'en ai pas besoin ! Spencer s'occupe très bien de moi !

-Pas si bien que ça on dirait! Ça expliquerait pourquoi tu es hystérique.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu n'assure pas assez pour garder une copine plus d'une semaine ?

-Bon, ok, ça suffit, déclara Lily en prenant Laura par le bras. Il y a des enfants ici, qui n'ont pas besoin de tout découvrir maintenant.

-D'accord avec toi, Evans, dit Potter en tirant Sirius par le haut de sa cape pour lui faire quitter la salle commune.

Laura fusillait toujours du regard Sirius Black à la fin de la journée. Si les colère de Lily contre James étaient légendaire, celles de Laura et Sirius l'étaient devenu tout autant. Pourtant, ils s'entendaient bien avant la fin de l'année dernière. Lily n'était pas présente le jour où ils s'étaient vraiment disputer pour la première fois, car elle s'était enfermée dans le dortoir. C'était le jour où, elle-même s'était disputé pour la dernière fois avec Severus. À présent les filles s'étaient trouvées une place près de la cheminée la plus proche des fenêtre et profitait du week-end pour commencer leurs devoirs. Laura, Lily et Amanda devaient traduire des Runes pour le prochain cours qui aurait lieu Mardi à la première heure, pendant que Dorcas, Mary et Alice, commençait leur devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, c'est-à-dire, les sortilèges informulés. La seule personne ayant été capable de jeter un sort informulé ce vendredi après-midi, avait été la préfète de Serdaigle, Jeanne Bones. Le seul point positif de cette journée, c'était que Potter n'y était pas parvenu. Il y avait peu de matière où James Potter avait de meilleures notes que Lily. La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en faisait partie, alors le voir échoué, était presque jubilatoire. Quand Lily eut finit de traduire les runes, elle s'entraîna en silence, dans le dortoir, à faire voler sa plume. Une heure plus tard, quand Laura vint chercher Lily pour descendre manger, Lily était assise sur son lit et fixait la plume comme si elle était responsable de tout ses maux.

-Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi c'est si compliqué de faire voler cette foutu plume, grommela Lily.

-Ça va venir Lily, essaya de la rassurer Laura.

-Tu ne comprend pas, c'est la première chance que j'ai depuis des années de battre Potter en Défense ! Je dois y arriver avant lui ! C'est une question d'honneur !

-En attendant, si tu ne mange pas, c'est toi qui va t'envoler. Alors descend et en vitesse, on meurt de faim, nous.

-Oui maman ! Se moqua Lily.

Elles descendirent quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la salle commune et Laura chercha Amanda, Dorcas, Mary et Alice du regard.

-J'y crois pas ! Elles sont partie sans nous !

-Elles sont sans doute partie nous garder des places, la raisonna Lily. Allez viens.

-Au fait Lily, demanda Laura alors qu'elles passaient le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il est venue te voir ?

-Qui ça ?

-Tu sais très bien de qui je parle.

-… Il a essayé. Je me suis débrouiller pour le semer ou pour parler à quelqu'un à chaque fois.

Le lendemain matin, Lily fut forcer de quitter la tour de Gryffondor par Amanda, Alice, Dorcas et Mary, pour aller regarder les sélections de Quidditch.

-C'est bien pour Laura que j'y vais ! Grogna Lily.

Voir James Potter se pavaner dans les airs exaspérait Lily au plus au point. Les filles s'installèrent dans les gradins, le plus loin possible de Lupin, Black et Pettigrow. Ce fut finalement un cinquième année, Jayden Davis, qui fut choisi au poste d'attrapeur. Lily dû admettre qu'il était doué, le seul problème était qu'il semblait voué un culte à James Potter. Alors que les joueurs retournaient aux vestiaires après l'entraînement, les filles quittèrent le stade pour allez manger, où Laura les rejoignit.

-Merlin, ce que ça fait du bien de retrouver le Quidditch, dit-elle.

-Salut Evans, fit alors la préfète-en-chef.

-Salut, Hill.

-J'ai un message du professeur Slughorn pour toi.

-Pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas une invitation…

-J'ai bien peur que si. On se verra sûrement là-bas ! À plus !

-Ouais…, ronchonna Lily.

-Salut Sissy, dit Sirius Black en croisant la préfète-en-chef.

-Au revoir Black.

-Alors ? À quand l'heure de l'exécution ? Demanda Amanda.

-Demain soir, se réjouit alors Lily.

-Je croyais que tu détestait ça ? s'étonna Laura.

-Oh mais je te rassure. Je déteste ça. C'est juste que je ne pourrais pas y aller j'ai une ronde à faire demain !

-Peut-être que tu devrais y aller, dit Laura. Après tout, vaut mieux ça que faire une ronde avec mini-Black.

-Attend, j'ai bien entendu ? Demanda Sirius Black, le visage fermé. Tu as une ronde à faire avec mon frère, demain soir, Evans ?

-Oui. En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Et tu préfère faire une ronde avec lui plutôt que dîner avec des élèves qui n'essaieront pas de te tuer ?

-Je peux me défendre seule, répondit Lily. C'est pas ton petit frère qui va me faire peur.

-Petit-frère qui ambitionne de rentrer chez les mangemorts.

-Je te le répète. Il ne me fait pas peur. Il n'a même pas encore passé ses BUSEs.

-Ça ne veut rien dire. Je te rappel qu'il a été élevé par les Black.

-Comme toi, fit remarquer Lily. Pourtant, ton but n'est pas de me tuer, si ?

-Je ne suis pas lui, et il n'est pas moi.

-Tant mieux. Je peux finir de manger maintenant ?

-Je dis ça pour… Oh non, pas lui…

Lily tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Spencer Hooper, septième année à Gryffondor, grand, brun, ayant la carrure d'un batteur, arrivait vers eux. Il sortait avec Laura depuis quelques mois et passait beaucoup de temps avec elle, Lily et Amanda.

-Salut, dit-il en embrassant Laura. Alors les sélections ?

-On a trouver notre nouvel attrapeur, dit Laura. La question c'est de savoir s'il assurera autant que Brooke.

Brooke Hyde, était l'attrapeuse et capitaine de Gryffondor l'année passée, une fille pas plus grande que Lily, de long cheveux noir. Elle ressemblait à une poupée. Si d'ordinaire c'était une fille douce et gentille, sur le terrain de Quidditch, elle était surnommé le tyran par son équipe et elle était l'ennemi à abattre pour les autres équipes. Pas une seule fois dans sa carrière à Poudlard, le Vif d'Or lui avait échappé, si bien qu'elle avait signé un contrat chez les Harpies de Hollyhead, le jour même de son retour de Poudlard. Après manger, Laura et Spencer quittèrent la Grande Salle pour allez se promener dans le parc, profitant du beau temps, pendant que Lily et Amanda, commençait à rédiger leurs dissertation sur le meilleur moyen de reconnaître un poison. La salle commune était calme. Trop calme, peut-être. Bizarrement, Lily préférait quand les Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow étaient dans la salle commune, car cela signifiait, qu'il n'était pas dans les couloirs, à préparer leurs farces stupide. Voilà, c'était ça le problème avec eux. Il ne fallait jamais les quittés des yeux, au risque de craindre qu'ils fassent exploser le château.

 **BANG** !

Lily, Amanda et les autres élèves relevèrent la tête de leurs occupations.

-Restez là, ordonna Lily en se levant. Si c'est encore Potter qui fait des âneries, je le cru…

Lily venait de passer le portrait quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le mur à sa droite. Cela aurait été compliqué de rater une telle chose. En gros et en rouge était écrit : « _Poudlard aux Sang-Pur ! À bas les Sang-de-Bourbes !_ » Et juste en dessous, une liste de noms :

« _Lily Evans_

 _Dirk Cresswell_

 _Laura Marshall_

 _Elena Webb_ »

Quatre noms. Une liste des nés-moldus de Gryffondor.

-Lily ? Demanda Amanda en arrivant. Qu'est-ce… Par Merlin ! C'est… c'est du sang ?

Amanda avait recouvert sa bouche de ses mains et contemplait l'inscription.

-Va chercher McGonagall, s'il te plaît, Amy, demanda Lily, d'une voix blanche.

Lily s'approcha du mur et passa ses doigts sur l'inscription. Ce n'était certainement pas de la peinture. C'était bien du sang. Lily entendit le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivoter et fit demi-tour pour interdire la sortie aux élèves.

-Retournez dans la salle commune, dit-elle d'une voix forte. Il n'y a rien à voir. Retournez à vos devoir.

-C'était quoi ? Demanda une première année. Elena Webb.

-Rien, c'était juste Peeves, mentit Lily. Rien d'inquiétant.

-Miss Evans ? Demanda alors le professeur McGonagall en arrivant avec Amanda. Vous avez pu voir qui s'était ?

-Non professeur, répondit Lily, quand le portrait ce fut refermer. On a entendu un gros bang et je suis sortie. J'ai cru que c'était encore un bêtise de Potter mais… il ne ferait pas ça. J'ai empêcher les autres de sortir.

-Vous avez bien fait. La même chose c'est produite chez les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle.

-Pas chez les Serpentard ?

-Il n'y a jamais eu de nés-moldus à Serpentard, Miss Evans. L'aversion de Salazar Serpentard pour les nés-moldus était trop forte pour permettre au Choixpeau de les y envoyer. Je dois allez voir Dumbledore, je peux vous confier le soin de nettoyer le mur ?

-Bien sûr professeur. _Recurvite_ , _tergeo_ , dit Lily pendant que le professeur McGonagall s'éloignait.

-Ça ne fait même pas une semaine que les cours on reprit, dit Amanda, qu'ils commencent déjà leurs provocation.

-Justement, ce n'est que de la provoc, dit Lily. Que des mots. Ils n'ont pas encore le courage de faire des choses au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore.

-J'espère que tu as raison, murmura Amanda alors que Lily rentrait dans la salle commune.

* * *

Cinq minutes. La ronde de Lily avec Regulus Black, avait commencer depuis cinq minutes et pourtant, Lily avait l'impression que cela faisait déjà trois heures. Il était arrivé en retard, ne s'était pas excuser, et n'avait pas prononcé un mot. En revanche, il faisait le plus de bruit possible, alertant les possibles élèves en infraction. Alors quand il rentra dans une armure, s'en fut trop pour Lily.

-Non mais tu as fini ton cirque ! s'écria-t-elle en chuchotant. Je te signal, que nous sommes entrain de faire une ronde, pour être sûr qu'il n'y a aucun élève dehors et toi, tu fait autant de bruit qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine ! Il faut être discret !

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une sang-de-bourbe ?

-C'est toi qui le dis. Pas moi.

-Rah tu m'énerve ! Si tu ne veux pas que je t'adresse la parole, essaie d'être aussi invisible qu'un demi-guise et aussi silencieux qu'un cadavre !

Il sembla suivre son conseil car Lily n'eut pas à se plaindre pendant la demie-heure suivante. C'est alors qu'ils passèrent devant la salle de classe de Flitwick et qu'ils entendirent un boucan d'enfer.

-Si c'est encore Potter et Black, je les tues, murmura-t-elle en ouvrant la porte, suivie de Regulus.

Mais il n'y avait personne dans la salle.

-Vite, ressors avant que… Trop tard…, dit-elle à Regulus.

La porte venait de se refermer derrière eux, alors que l'on pouvait entendre le fameux caquètement de Peeves.

-Changement de programme, grogna-t-elle. C'est Peeves que je vais tuer. _Alohomora_.

La porte ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

-Waouh, dit Regulus avec ironie. Belle performance, Evans. _Alohomora_!

-Waouh, belle performance Black. Tu permet ? _Bombardum_!

Lily fit sortir la porte de ses gonds et celle-ci alla s'écraser contre le mur d'en face. Lily passa devant Regulus, et quitta la salle.

-Tu sors ou pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'arrive.

Regulus rejoignit Lily, ses yeux faisant des allers-retour entre la porte, Lily et l'endroit où aurait dû être la porte.

-Tu détruit souvent les portes des salles de classes ?

-Ça fait quinze fois que Peeves me fait le coup, expliqua Lily. _Reparo_. Il y a un moment, où trop, c'est trop.

Quand la porte eut repris sa forme initiale et qu'elle fut à sa place, Lily et Regulus reprirent leurs rondes.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Regulus au bout de dix minutes.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu déteste mon frère ? C'est un Gryffondor et il défend les gens comme toi, non ?

-Je ne déteste personne, dit Lily en examinant une salle de classe et sans relevé la seconde partie de la phrase. C'est juste que ton frère pourrait faire mieux que ça. C'est un sorcier très doué, je le reconnais, mais il gâche ses pouvoirs à les utiliser comme il le fait.

-Tu ne déteste personne ? Vraiment ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-… Même lui, oui.

-Tu es étrange.

-Parce que je ne déteste pas une personne qui me hais sans me connaître ? À quoi ça m'avancerais de le haïr ? Ça me servirais à quoi, sérieusement ?

Cette fois, Lily avait arrêter de marcher, et faisait face à Regulus.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Eh bien je vais te répondre. Ça me servirais à rien. À rien à part me pourrir la vie. La vie est trop courte pour haïr et pour ne pas aimer.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne parle plus à Rogue ?

Lily ne s'attendait pas une telle question.

-C'est compliqué, dit-elle en reprenant sa marche.

-On sait tous ce qu'il sait passé. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est de savoir pourquoi tu ne lui pardonne pas.

-J'ai dit que je ne détestait personne. Je n'ai pas dit que j'aimais tout le monde. Severus à été mon ami. C'est lui, qui m'a appris que j'étais une sorcière. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris au début. On avaient neuf ans. Je lui est demandée si c'était grave que je sois née-moldue et il a dit que non. Que ce n'était pas un problème. Il m'a mentit. Je l'ai très vite compris. Mais je m'en fichais, tant que lui, ne croyais pas à ces putains d'idées. Ça faisait déjà deux ans que je le sentais s'éloigner de moi pour se rapprocher de Mulciber et d'Avery et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais à Gryffondor et lui à Serpentard. Quand mes amies me demandaient pourquoi, je lui adressais encore la parole, je leurs répondais que je savais qu'il ne me ferais jamais rien. L'année dernière, quand il a dit que j'étais une « sang-de-bourbe », tout à voler en éclat. Ma confiance en lui, notre amitié, tout. Combien de temps, à partir de là, s'écoulera-t-il avant qu'il ne s'embarque définitivement dans le camp de Voldemort ?

Lily fit semblant de ne pas remarquer la réaction de Regulus à la prononciation du nom du Mage noir.

-J'ai bien vue, que je ne faisais plus le poids face à Mulciber et Avery. Il y a toujours une partie de moi, qui aimerait redevenir amie avec Severus mais il y a cet autre partie qui me dit que c'est trop tard. Que ce serait trop dangereux. Tout ce que je lui demandais, c'était d'abandonner ses ambitions d'entrer chez les Mangemorts. Il a refusé. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de le laisser.

-Tu crois que c'est une erreur d'entrer chez les Mangemorts ?

-Je suis née-moldue. Évidemment que je pense que c'est une erreur. Tu vas le faire toi ?

-… Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais si c'est la bonne chose à faire.

-Pose toi les bonnes questions alors.

-Les bonnes questions ?

-Tu trouve que c'est juste de torturer des enfants qui savent à peine compter jusqu'à trois, pour le seul crime d'être le fils ou la fille d'un né-moldu ? Tu crois que, moi, j'ai choisi de devenir une sorcière ?

-Non. Je n'ai pas choisie d'être une sorcière. Je suis née sorcière, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire.

-Ma mère dit que les nés-moldus ont voler leurs magie et que c'est pour ça qu'il y a des cracmols.

-Tu peux me dire comment on ferait ça, alors qu'on est dans le ventre de notre mère ? Surtout si, d'après ta théorie, nous n'avons pas encore de pouvoir ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Écoute, peu importe ce que tu crois, tu as le droit de le croire. Ce que tu n'as pas le droit de faire, en revanche, c'est de forcer les autres à y croire ou à vivre selon cette croyance. Tu as parfaitement le droit de croire que les nés-moldus sont responsables de la majorité des problèmes de la communauté sorcière, mais imposer cette vision de force, ça non.

-Je crois que les moldus sont très attaché à la famille royale, non ? Demanda Regulus.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-C'est vrai aussi, que personne n'a le droit de toucher la famille royale ?

-Oui. C'est contraire au protocole mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Tu ferais quoi si quelqu'un touchait la Reine ? Tu aurais quoi comme réaction ?

Lily comprit la métaphore.

-Ça dépend de pourquoi, cette personne à touché la Reine. Si c'était pour éviter qu'elle se fracasse le crâne par terre, alors heureusement que cette personne à toucher la Reine.

-Tu crois que la communauté sorcière va se « fracasser le crâne par terre » ?

-Disons que s'il fallait vraiment écarté les moldus, nés-moldus et sang-mêlés de la société sorcière, alors vous devriez vous mariés entre sang-pur. Laura m'a dit que tout les sang-pur étaient cousins. Le problème, c'est que la consanguinité, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour faire perdurer une famille.

-Comment ça ?

-À l'époque, dans les grandes familles royales, les mariages entre cousins étaient très répandu. Le parfait exemple de l'effet néfaste des mariages entre cousins est Charles II de Habsbourg, c'était le roi de l'Espagne entre 1661 et 1700. Il était stérile, n'a jamais su lire, présentait des problèmes de déficience mentale, n'a appris à marcher qu'après l'âge de huit ans et à parler après quatre ans. Il était aussi très malade, faisait des crises d'épilepsie, avait la syphilis. Je crois que tes parents sont cousins non ?

-Oui.

-Et ils n'ont eu que deux enfants ?

-… Ma mère a fait deux fausses couches et trois enfants sont morts avant l'âge de un an.

-C'est la consanguinité qui fait ça. Même dans les élevages d'animaux, on ne fait pas reproduire ensemble, deux membres de la même famille. Donc imagine un peu dans cinquante ans, comment sera la communauté sorcière, si vous vous marié toujours entre cousins. Les sorciers ne seront peut-être plus capable de faire de la magie, risquerait d'en perdre le contrôle.

-Je dois me marié à la sortie de Poudlard avec une cousine. Druella Slughorn.

-Slughorn ?

-La nièce du professeur Slughorn. Le problème, c'est que j'en aime une autre.

-Qui ça ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Ma mère pourrait l'apprendre et la faire tuer.

-Elle ferait vraiment ça ?

-Ouais.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire là.

-C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

-… Tu pourrais faire comme Sirius. Tu pourrais partir.

-Et pour aller où ? Sirius avait des amis chez qui partir.

-Tu n'a pas d'amis ?

-Si. Mais leurs parents me ramèneraient immédiatement à la maison. De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr que j'oserais quitter la maison. Ce sont mes parents. Je ne peux pas les abandonner.

-Je comprend. Mais tu sais… ce n'est pas parce que ce sont tes parents, ta famille, que tu dois tout leurs passer. Même eux peuvent dépasser les bornes. J'en sais quelques choses.

-Peut-être.

Ils continuèrent le reste de la ronde en silence, malgré le fait que Lily voulait ajouter autre chose, sans savoir quoi. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle, marquant la fin de la ronde. Regulus prenait déjà la direction des cachots quand Lily l'interpella.

-Hey Black ! Je dis ça comme ça mais au cas où… Si tu veux parler… Je suis là.

Il ne se retourna pas mais hocha la tête avant de reprendre son chemin. Lily remonta les escaliers jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame, lui donna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune. À presque minuit, elle espérait que la salle serait vide mais non. Potter, Black, Pettigrow et Remus étaient réunis autour de la cheminée.

-Alors ? Ça été la ronde ? Demanda Remus.

-Ouais, si on oublie Peeves.

-Le coup de la chaise derrière la porte ?

-Exact.

-Et mon frère ? Demanda Sirius.

-Comme tu le vois Black, j'ai toujours ma tête, mes bras et mes jambes. Je peux donc dire que je vais bien.

-Attend une minute ! s'alarma Potter qui releva la tête de son parchemin, de l'encre sur le nez. Tu étais en ronde avec Regulus Black ? Toute seule ?

-Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître Potter, c'est ce que font les préfets. Des rondes, se moqua Lily.

-Et tu n'a pas songé utile de prévenir quelqu'un ?

-Bonne nuit, Potter.

Lily n'avait pas envie de passer sa soirée expliqué à Potter que, non, les Serpentard ne sont pas tous des accros au Doloris. Elle monta les escaliers menant à son dortoir et s'écroula sur son lit.

 **Prochainement** :

 **« -Alors ? Que voulais Nixon ?** **-M'inviter à la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-Lard »**

 **« -Je ne fais jamais rien de stupide, Lunard. »**

 **« Alors tu vas me nettoyer tout ça, fissa ou je te jure que je te transforme en pâté pour chien ! »**


	3. Pourquoi pas un Basilic tant que tu y es

**Bonjour à tous ! Me voici avec le troisième chapitre de mon histoire (dont la plupart des personnages appartiennent toujours à J. K Rowling ;) )**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : « -Il est temps pour les Maraudeurs, de reprendre du service ! »**

-Bonjour à tous, dit le professeur Nixon. Laissez vos livres rangés dans vos sacs et poussez les tables contre le mur. Aujourd'hui, cours pratique ! Je veux voir où vous en êtes avec les informulés. Vous allez vous mettre par équipe de deux et essayé de désarmer votre adversaire, sans prononcer un mot. Votre adversaire, jetteras un protego, sans prononcer un mot également.

Lily se retrouva à faire équipe avec Amanda, Alice avec Mary, et Dorcas avec Lucy McGowan, ce qui laissa Laura avec, pour leurs plus grand malheur, Sirius Black.

-Jenner.

-Black.

Lily se concentra sur son propre duel avec Amanda, qui devait l'attaquer. Lily s'était entraîner aussi souvent que possible et en deux jour, elle avait réussi à faire voler sa plume, puis elle était passé à des objets plus imposant. Aussi, quand Amanda parvint à jeter son sortilège sans dire un mot, Lily repoussa sans problème son sort.

-Dix points chacune pour Gryffondor, dit le professeur Nixon en voyant ça. Parfait les filles.

-Aïe ! Dit alors la voix de Potter un peu plus loin.

-Dix point pour Gryffondor, Mr Lupin. Bravo. Mr Potter, concentrez vous d'avantage.

C'était le plus beau jour de la vie de Lily. Elle avait enfin battu James Potter en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle maîtrisait les informulés avant lui.

-Bien le cours est terminé. Essayer de vous entraîner avec les informulés, nous recommencerons l'exercice jusqu'à ce que tout le monde y arrive. Miss Evans, un instant s'il vous plaît.

Les filles regardèrent Lily, interrogative mais Lily ne savait pas pourquoi son professeur voulait la voir.

-Oui, professeur ?

-J'ai discutée avec le professeur McGonagall et votre ancien professeur m'a laissée une note à votre sujet. Visiblement, vous ne savez pas encore sur quelle voie vous voulez-vous engagez après Poudlard et le professeur Curtis vous donnait des cours pour améliorer vos réflexes. C'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Souhaitez-vous continuer avec moi ?

-Bien sûr ! Je n'osais pas vous le demander.

-Bien. Alors rendez-vous, ici, le mardi et le vendredi soir à dix-neuf heure, ça vous vas ?

-C'est parfait ! Merci professeur !

Lily quitta la salle en courant pour rejoindre ses amies dans la Grande Salle, mais au détour d'un couloir, elle percuta quelqu'un et se retrouva sur les fesses.

-Pardon, excusez-m…, commença Lily en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Bradley Wildsmith, son homologue de Poufsouffle, chez les sixième année. Salut Wildsmith, excuse-moi, je ne t'avais vu.

-Salut Evans, je vois ça.

-J'étais avec le professeur Nixon et je me dépêchais pour…

-Franchement ça va Evans, ne t'en fais pas. Mais si tu veux te faire pardonner, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais, tu viendrais avec moi à la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-Lard ?

-Quequoi ? Demanda Lily surprise. Je… ouais, ouais pourquoi…

-Parfait ! Excuse-moi, mais je dois aller rendre un devoir au professeur McGonagall, tu sais comment elle est ?

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, vas-y.

-Génial, à plus tard, il sembla hésiter un moment avant de lâcher, … Lily.

Lily le regarda s'éloigner un instant, toujours surprise par l'invitation. Elle continua finalement sont chemin, plus lentement cette fois et retrouva ses amies.

-Alors ? Que voulais Nixon ?

-M'inviter à la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-Lard, répondit Lily, toujours sur les fesses.

-…

Laura, Amanda, Alice et Mary se regardèrent, craignant d'avoir loupé un épisode.

-Tu peux répéter ? Demanda Laura.

-Bradley Wildsmith m'a demandé de venir avec lui à Pré-au-Lard…

-Et tu as dit quoi ? Voulu savoir Mary.

-Je… J'ai dit oui…

-QUOI ? Je te demande depuis plus d'un an de venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard, et tu me repousse à chaque fois, et ce Poufsouffle te le demande une fois et tu acceptes, s'indigna James Potter qui écoutait d'une oreille discrète.

-La ferme, Potter, dit alors Laura en se penchant vers Lily. Comment il te l'a demandé ?

-Je… Je courais pour vous rejoindre et je l'ai percuté. Il a dit que ce serait pour me faire pardonner.

Les filles passèrent ensuite le reste de la journée et de la soirée à parler de garçon, essentiellement de Bradley Wildsmith et de sa future sortie avec Lily.

* * *

-J'arrive pas à croire que Lily accepte de sortir avec ce… Poufsouffle ! Dit James dans le dortoir.

-Ils ne sorte pas encore ensemble, raisonna Remus. Il lui a juste demander si elle accepterais de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard.

-C'est quand ?

-En général c'est le premier samedi de chaque mois.

-Parfais, dit James en refermant sa malle, la carte du maraudeur entre les mains. Moi aussi, j'irais à Pré-au-Lard. Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise.

-Ne fait rien de stupide, James, dit Remus. Il est où ?

-Je ne fais jamais rien de stupide, Lunard. Je met juste mes chances de mon côtés. Je le cherche. Là ! Il est… dans le couloir derrière la tapisserie à côté du passage qui mène à la bibliothèque. Et il n'est pas seul. J'aurais du m'en douter.

-C'est qui cette fois ?

-Hollie Armstrong. Connais pas.

-C'est une Poufsouffle, par Merlin, James, ça fait six ans qu'on partage les cours de Botanique avec elle et tu ne connais même pas son nom ?

-Pourquoi faire ? Les seuls noms dont je doit me souvenir son ceux de mes amis, de Lily et de ses amies. Méfait accomplie. Allez viens. Allons le chercher. Il est temps pour les Maraudeurs, de reprendre du service !

-Et Peter ? Demanda Remus.

-Il nous attend derrière la troisième tapisserie du 1er étage, dans le couloir qui mène à la cour de Métamorphose.

* * *

-POTTER ! Hurla Lily en entrant dans la salle commune.

-Lily ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Mary.

-Potter, toujours Potter ! Où est-t-il ? POTTER ramène tes fesses ici immédiatement !

-Il vient de monter dans son dortoir, l'informa Spencer.

-Merci.

Lily monta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au dortoir des garçons de sixième année et ne prit même pas la peine de frapper avant d'ouvrir la porte. Mal lui en prit, James avait enlever sa chemise et la ceinture de son pantalon était débouclé. Elle dû se forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Evans ? On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

-Non, mais je crois que je vais frapper quand même ! Tu te rhabille immédiatement et tu va me nettoyer le hall d'entrée et retirer ce putain de sortilège !

Lily était entièrement recouverte d'un liquide, ou plutôt d'un truc visqueux, collant comme pas possible, vert fluo.

-Pas mal non ? Je me suis inspirée d'un film français que j'ai vu cet été. Si je me souviens bien, le titre était… Rabbi Jacob.

-Sauf qu'ici Potter, nous ne sommes pas dans un film mais dans une école ! Alors tu vas me nettoyer tout ça, fissa ou je te jure que je te transformer en pâté pour chien !

-C'est Sirius qui va être content, ria James.

-Potter !

-Très bien, très bien. J'y vais, lança-t-il, les mains en l'air, comme s'il se rendait.

Lily ressortie aussi vite du dortoir qu'elle y était entrée et se précipita dans sa salle de bain pour retirer le chewing-gum qui la recouvrait de la tête aux pieds.

* * *

Amanda était assise dans la bibliothèque et préparait sa dissertation en métamorphose. Enfin, elle essayait. Amanda était une quiche en métamorphose et avait réussi à avoir un Effort Exceptionnel de justesse dans cette matière.

-C'est si compliqué que ça ? Demanda alors une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

-Par Merlin, Remus ! Ça ne va pas de faire peur comme ça !

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais te faire peur. Tu as fait une erreur là, dit-il en montrant un endroit sur le parchemin.

-Oh il faut que je recommence, se plaignit Amanda.

-Pourquoi tu as continuée Métamorphose, si tu as autant de difficulté ?

-Si je veux devenir Auror, McGonagall a dit que je devais continuer sa matière.

-Tu veux un coup de main ?

-Avec plaisir !

Remus tira la chaise à côté d'Amanda et se pencha pour regarder de plus près ce qu'elle avait écrit. Il lui montra les passages à supprimer, les remplaçants par d'autres, où les changeant tout simplement de place.

-Merci beaucoup Remus, dit Amanda en rangeant son parchemin. Sans toi, j'y serais encore après manger.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

-Si je peux t'aider pour quelque chose, dis-moi.

-Bah en parlant de ça, tu as fini les Runes ?

-Ouais.

-Parfait, parce que j'hésite entre deux traductions et comme tu le sais, ce n'est pas James, Sirius ou Peter qui pourront m'aider.

-Montre moi ce que tu as écrit.

Amanda parcourut des yeux les traductions de Remus, fronçant les yeux de temps en temps.

-Tu as ton syllabaire ?

-Ouais, un instant.

Remus fouilla dans son sac et en ressorti le fameux livre, bien que légèrement abîmé.

-C'était celui de ma sœur et elle n'est pas trop soigneuse avec ses affaires, s'excusa-t-il.

-Ce n'est qu'un livre, Remus, ne t'en fais pas. Tant qu'il ne manque pas de pages, on devraient y arriver, plaisanta Amanda. Alors voyons ça. Hmm… C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Tu as confondu « ᚦ » et « ᚹ » ainsi que « ᚱ » et « ᛒ ». Pour les deux premier c'est pas si grave, mais les deux autres, ne font pas partie de la même classe.

-Comment j'ai fait pour me tromper à ce point là ?

-Certainement Black et Potter qui t'on déconcentrer.

-C'est possible en effet, admit Remus. D'ailleurs, un conseil. Évitez le couloir qui mène à la Bibliothèque demain, entre dix heures et treize heures.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne veux pas savoir.

* * *

Lily avait convenu avec les filles de se retrouver après manger dans la salle commune pour faire leurs devoirs et elle eu la surprise de trouver Remus avec elles. Lily s'installa donc avec eux et commença son devoir de Runes, à rendre pour la semaine d'après.

-Lily, c'est quoi déjà la troisième de loi Gorpalo ? Demanda Alice.

-De Golpalott, dit Lily excédée. Elle dit que l'antidote d'un poison doit être égal à plus que la somme des antidotes de chacun de ses composants.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Admettons tu as un poison A, composer de trois ingrédient, que nous appellerons, petit b, petit c et petit d. Tu dois réaliser l'antidote au poison A. Tu dois établir la liste de tout les antidotes des ingrédients qui la composent, c'est à dire, petit b, petit c, et petit d. Si pour l'ingrédient b, il te faut, admettons, deux bézoard, dans ton antidote au poison, A, tu ne peux pas mettre moins de deux bézoard. Si pour contrer l'ingrédient c, il te faut trois racines de marguerite, tu ne peux pas en mettre moins dans ton antidote. Après, pour savoir si tu as doit en rajouter, beaucoup, il faut déterminer le dosage du poison.

-Tu devrais vraiment, songer à devenir potionniste, Lily, dit Remus. Je comprend beaucoup mieux avec toi qu'avec Slughorn.

-C'est sur que si c'était Evans qui donnait les cours de potion, je n'aurais pas arrêter, dit James qui venait d'arriver avec Sirius et Peter.

-Je ne t'aurais jamais accepté en cours, Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Sirius.

-Quelque chose qui doit t'être inconnu Black, répondit Lily. Ça s'appelle, les devoirs.

-Passionnant, tu viens James ? On a des bombabouses à placer.

-Non, je reste là, je vais faire mes devoirs moi aussi.

La moitié du groupe leva la tête vers James comme s'il venait d'annoncer le mariage du professeur McGonagall avec Hagrid.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, dit Remus avec un petit sourire. Rien du tout.

-Peter ? Demanda Sirius. Tu viens toi, hein ? Tu ne me laisse pas tomber ?

-Et bien en fait… j'avais besoin de l'aide de Lily pour la dissertation en enchantement.

-Bon et bien je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix alors, dit Sirius. Je vais aller chercher mon sac et faire des… devoirs.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, enfin, à bien y réfléchir ce n'était jamais arriver, Lily n'eut pas à se plaindre de James et Sirius pendant cette soirée. Ils avaient fait leurs devoirs avec sérieux, aidant dés qu'ils le pouvaient.

* * *

-Vous avez compris quelque chose vous ? Demanda Alice en quittant le cours du professeur Nixon.

-Absolument rien, confirma Laura. Comment peut-on lancer un informulé, tout en prononçant une autre formule ?

-Elle l'a dit, répondit Franck. Il faudrait être concentré sur son intention. Tu dis Stupéfix mais tu pense Expelliarmus. Tu dis oui, mais tu pense non. Pour y arriver, pas le choix. Faut s'entraîner.

-Lily !

Lily se retourna et vit Bradley la rattraper.

-Salut, Bradley.

-Salut, c'est toujours ok pour Pré-au-Lard ?

-Bien sûr !

-Parfait ! Je passe te chercher à dix heure devant ta salle commune ?

-Ça marche, répondit Lily avec un grand sourire.

-Ok, il faut j'y aille, j'ai un truc à faire. À plus !

-À plus !

Lily rejoignit ses amis qui avaient continuer d'avancer. Aussitôt, ils arrêtèrent de parler et attendirent qu'elle dise quelque chose.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Que te voulait Wildsmith ?

-Savoir si c'était toujours ok pour demain.

-Et ? Demanda Mary, avide de ragot.

-Et j'ai dit oui, que voulais tu que je dise d'autre.

-Tu aurais pu lui dire non, répondit Amanda. Tu es peut-être amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je ne suis amoureuse de personne.

-Alors pourquoi tu as dit oui ? Demanda Dorcas.

-Parce que, si je répond non à tout les garçons qui me demande un rendez-vous, je finirais vieille fille, avec trois cent quatre vingt quatorze chats. Bradley est quelqu'un de charmant, super sympa, drôle, et, il faut l'avoué, il est pas mal physiquement.

-Ce sont mes qualités que tu cites, Evans ? Demanda Potter, derrière elle.

-Non. Ce sont celles que tu n'as pas.

-Outch, touché, dit-il en faisant mine d'être blessé.

Le lendemain, Lily retrouva comme prévu Bradley, devant la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il était vêtu de sa cape, d'un pantalon noir, et portait son écharpe, jaune et noire.

-On y va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Allons-y, répondit Lily.

Ils descendirent les escaliers jusqu'au cinquième étage, passèrent devant la salle de bain des préfets pour rejoindre la tour de l'horloge. Il présentèrent à Rusard leurs autorisations de sortie et quittèrent l'enceinte de Poudlard.

-Alors vas-y, parle-moi un peu de toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Demanda Lily.

-Je ne sais pas, tu as des frères et sœurs ?

-Une sœur, Pétunia.

-Et vous vous entendez bien ?

-Avant que mes pouvoirs se présente, nous étions super proche. Et puis, j'ai commencée à faire des trucs bizarres et elle eut peur. Nous ne nous sommes pas adresser la parole de toute les vacances cette été.

-Je suis désolée. Tu es née-moldue, c'est ça ?

-Ouais.

-Comment vous faites chauffer la viande, vu que vous n'avez pas de baguette pour allumer le feu ?

-On utilise une gazinière. C'est une machine qui produit du feu.

-Ah d'accord.

-Tu es un sang-pur ?

-Non, je suis sang-mêlé mais mes ancêtres moldus remonte au XVIIIème siècle. Du coup, mes parents ne connaissent pas non plus le monde des moldus, ni mes grand-parents.

-Ah d'accord. Tu as des frères et sœurs toi ?

-J'ai une sœur mais elle a déjà fini Poudlard. En fait, quand, nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, elle était déjà partie. Maintenant, elle travaille en Bulgarie, à l'ambassade du Royaume-Uni. Et toi, ta sœur, elle fait quoi ?

-Elle fait des études pour devenir Dactylographe.

-Dactyquoi ?

-Elle étudie pour pouvoir plus tard, recopier des livres manuscrits à la machine à écrire, ou tout simplement écrire des courier.

-Ah d'accord ! Et toi, tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

-Certainement médicomage. J'adore travailler avec Pomfresh. Bon, sauf quand je dois soigner des énergumènes comme Potter ou des Serpentard qui refuse que je les touche avec mon sang impur, mais sinon, j'adore.

-Faut pas que tu les écoutes ces abrutis. Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre aux Trois Balais ?

-Bien sûr.

-Allons-y. Tu aimes le Quidditch ?

-Pas vraiment non. En plus… j'ai le vertige alors… même pas la peine de me faire monter dessus.

-Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais… J'ai été sélectionné pour faire partie de l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

-Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais… quand tu rencontreras l'équipe de Gryffondor, arrange-toi pour gagner. Je veux voir Potter perdre !

-Avec plaisirs !

Lily accueillit avec plaisir l'air chaud des Trois Balais mais hallucina en voyant Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow assis avec Laura, Amanda, Alice, Franck et Mary à la même table.

-Tiens regarde, tes amis sont là, dit justement Bradley. On va s'asseoir avec eux ?

Avant que Lily est pu dire quoi que ce soit, il était déjà assis avec eux.

-Alors comment ça va ? Demanda Bradley, prêt à subir une défaite au Quidditch Potter ?

-C'est plus à toi que je devrais poser la question. Vous allez mordre la poussière.

Aussitôt les garçons partirent sur les matchs de Quidditch au sein de Poudlard, mais également les matchs internationaux et la Coupe du Monde qui aurait lieu dans deux ans, en Argentine.

-Alors, comment ça se passe ? Demanda Laura.

-Ça se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Potter me l'accapare. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous faite avec eux ?

-Nous étions déjà quand Remus est arrivé. Il devait juste attendre ici Potter, Black et Pettigrow et partir se promener dans le village mais ils ont décidé de rester.

Bradley et Lily restèrent une heure au bar avant de partir, se promener et faire des achats. Ils se dirigèrent en premier vers Honeydukes, pour refaire leurs stock de Bonbons.

-J'adore les chocogrenouille, confia Lily. En fait, tout ce qui est au chocolat.

-Je crois que je suis la seule personne qui déteste le chocolat, avoua Bradley en sortant de la confiserie.

Bradley bascula alors en avant, et Lily eut juste le temps de lâcher ses bonbons pour pouvoir le retenir, avant qu'il ne s'explose la face par terre.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle ?

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ma cape, elle était coincé et d'un coup ça c'est décoincé. C'est rien. On va où maintenant ?

-Je dois racheter de l'encre et deux plumes, j'ai la fâcheuse manie de les mâchouiller quand je suis stressée.

-Aïe ! Dit alors Bradley en se frottant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Quelque chose m'a frappé la tête !

Lily regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien d'étrange.

-Vient, allons chez Scribbenpen. Tu seras à l'abri là-bas.

Lily acheta son encre et ses plumes et ils ressortirent dehors.

-On va à la cabane hurlante ? Demanda Bradley.

-Je te suis.

-Aaaaahhhh je te hais Sirius !

Lily et Bradley durent piler pour éviter un James Potter poursuivi par un essaim d'abeille.

-Il passe vraiment des truc bizarre aujourd'hui, dit Lily.

-Très bizarre, approuva Bradley.

Ils prirent le chemin de la cabane hurlante et s'installèrent sur un rocher.

-Tu veux faire quoi, toi après Poudlard ? Demanda Lily.

-Potionniste, répondit Bradley. Bon, je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi ou Rogue mais d'après Slughorn, je me débrouille bien.

-J'hésite entre médicommage et potionniste à vrai dire, dit Lily. McGonagall m'a dit que peut importe ce que je choisissais, je pourrais faire l'autre aussi.

-Dans un sens, elle n'a pas tort, admit Bradley.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

-C'est la première fois que tu as un rendez-vous avec une fille ?

-Tu ne t'intéresse pas aux ragots, hein ? Demanda Bradley.

-Pas vraiment non. Je laisse ça à Dorcas et Mary, ça aliment nos conversations le soir.

-Je vois ça. Je suis sortie trois mois avec Jennifer Powell l'année dernière. Je ne te raconte pas le scandale que ça à fait.

-Jennifer Powell… Elle était en septième année à Poufsouffle, non ?

-Ouais.

-Je crois que j'en ai entendu parler. Mais j'avais mes propres problèmes alors…

-Severus Rogue ?

-… Ouais.

-Personnes n'a jamais compris pourquoi vous étiez amis. Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor.

-Severus habite à cinq minutes à pied de chez moi. C'est lui qui m'a appris que j'étais une sorcière, c'est lui qui a commencé à m'expliquer le monde des sorciers. C'était mon premier ami sorcier. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble avant d'entrer à Poudlard, avant d'être un Serpentard et une Gryffondor. Je regrette un peu parfois, ce temps là. Quand tout n'était qu'insouciance.

-Je te comprend.

-Et toi, qui sont tes amis à Poudlard ?

-Amos Diggory et Mason Ahmed, répondit Bradley. On a tout nos cours en commun.

-Ce sont des amis d'école alors, pas des amis pour après ?

-Peut-être Amos.

Finalement ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de rentré et sur le chemin du retour, alors que Bradley venait de prendre la main de Lily, il trébucha, emmenant Lily dans sa chute. Elle était coincé sous lui et ils furent pris d'un horrible fou rire. Avant de manger, Lily décida d'aller prendre une douche et alla prendre des affaires dans le dortoir mais ce qu'elle découvrit, la laissa sans voix. Les matelas avaient été retournés, les oreillers éventrés, les valises renversés et sur le montant de son lit à baldaquin, une note était accrochée. Juste quatre petits mots.

« Tu seras la prochaine »

* * *

-Ah je te retiens Patmol avec des idée à la con ! Grogna James en passant une pommade sur ses piqûres. Leurs lancer des abeilles. Des abeilles ! Pourquoi pas un Basilic tant que tu y es ?

-Parce que c'est plus difficile dans trouver un. C'est pas comme s'il y en avait un à Poudlard ! Et puis, tu n'avais qu'à dire non ! La prochaine fois, débrouille toi !

-Quand je pense, qu'elle riait, dit James en rebouchant la crème. J'ai tout fait pour que le rendez-vous vire au fiasco total et elle, elle riait. Merci Remus pour la crème.

-Remus ! Cria alors Franck en ouvrant violemment la porte du dortoir, manquant d'assommer le pauvre Peter, dont le lit était juste à côté de la porte.

-Quoi ?

-C'est Lily. Le dortoir des filles à été saccagé, faut que tu aille voir McGonagall.


	4. -Arrête de me fixer !

**Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec le quatrième chapitre de mon histoire (je rappel que l'univers de Harry Potter appartient toujours avec J. K Rowling). N'hésitez pas à lâcher une petit review (même pour critiquer, c'est comme ça qu'on s'améliore) ça fait toujours plaisir:) Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : « -Arrête de fusiller du regard ce pauvre Bradley et mange, Cornedrue »**

Depuis la découverte du mot dans le dortoir, Lily était constamment sur ses gardes et ne se déplaçait plus seule. Laura, Amanda, Alice, Dorcas et Mary tenaient à l'accompagner à chacune de ses sorties de la salle commune. Mais le pire restait Potter. Potter avait tenu à faire passer un interrogatoire en règle à tous les Gryffondor. Racontant que personne n'avait le droit de toucher à sa Lily. Il avait fini par arrêter lorsque Lily l'avait menacé de retirer cinquante points à Gryffondor.

-Alors vous ne savez toujours pas qui a fait ça ? Demanda Bradley.

-Non. En plus si ça se trouve, ce n'est même pas un Gryffondor mais un élève d'une autre maison qui aurait eu connaissance de notre mot de passe.

-Peut-être…

Ils étaient tous les deux à la bibliothèque et avançaient sur leurs devoirs hebdomadaires. Un peu plus loin, Lily avait repéré Amanda et Remus, qui semblaient réviser ensemble.

-Lily ?

-Hmm ? Répondit-elle.

-Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Voilà… je me lance… est-ce que tu… tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ? Tu vois je t'aime bien, en fait, j'ai craqué sur toi l'année dernière mais je n'osais pas venir te voir et…

-J'espérais que tu me le demanderais bientôt, avoua Lily du bout des lèvres.

-C'est vrai ? Dit-il étonné. Je pensais que tu me rejetterais comme tu rejette Potter.

-Potter est un abruti arrogant. Vous n'avez rien à voir, l'un avec l'autre.

Bradley attrapa alors la main de Lily et la serra fort dans la sienne.

-Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point je suis heureux.

-Mais il faut que tu saches, je ne suis jamais sortie avec personne avant toi.

-On prendras notre temps, je te le promet.

La nouvelle disant que Lily Evans et Bradley Wildsmith sortaient ensemble fit rapidement le tour de l'école, si bien que pendant tout le repas du soir, James Potter ne cessait d'envoyer au Poufsouffle des regards noirs.

-Arrête de fusiller du regard ce pauvre Bradley et mange, Cornedrue, dit Remus en mettant une cuillère de purée dans l'assiette de James.

-Il sort avec Lily, répondit James, son couteau et sa fourchette de chaque côté de son assiette, serrés dans ses poings.

-Oui.

-Il n'a pas le droit.

-Il n'y a marqué nulle part que « Lily Evans est la propriété de James Potter », tu sais ?

-Je sais mais je m'en fiche. Je ne perds pas espoir. Un jour, Lily sera ma femme.

-Ta femme ? Releva Sirius qui se versait du jus de citrouille. Ah ouais, c'est un autre niveau-là. Tu es sûr de pas viser trop haut ?

-Ravi de voir que vous me soutenez, les gars. Vraiment.

-Très bien. Essaye de la rendre jalouse, proposa Sirius.

-Jalouse ?

-Bien sûr, ça marche à chaque fois.

-Depuis quand tu es un expert en fille, Sirius ? Demanda Remus en coupant sa viande.

-Depuis toujours.

-Mais bien sûr. James, crois-moi, c'est une mauvaise idée, Peter, tu me passe la sauce ?

-Depuis quand tu es un expert en fille, Remus ? Demanda Sirius, en écho à la dernière question de Remus.

-…

-Voilà, c'est bien ce qui me semblait.

* * *

Bradley avait pris l'habitude de venir chercher Lily à la fin de chaque cours particulier, afin qu'elle ne rentre jamais seule à la tour de Gryffondor. La plupart du temps, ils marchaient en silence, main dans la main et à d'autre moment, ils se racontaient leurs journée, bien qu'ils aient tout leurs cours en commun.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec Slughorn, ce soir ? Demanda Bradley.

-On a fait de la théorie. On a parler de la composition de la potion Wiggenweld et du Dictame. Il a dit que la prochaine fois, il m'apprendra à fabriquer la pimentine de Pomfresh. Ça serait bien si je pouvais améliorer la potion pour éviter la fumée qui sort des oreilles. J'irais faire un tour à la bibliothèque demain pour trouver des recettes de potions de guérisons. Même si je ne deviens pas potionniste ou médicomage, ça pourra me servir.

-C'est sûr. Tu veux qu'on travaille ensemble à la Bibliothèque demain après ton cours avec Nixon ?

-Bien sûr !

-Cool alors.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le couloir menant à la Grosse Dame et tombèrent sur une fille de Poufsouffle, coincée entre un mur et un James Potter l'embrassant comme s'ils allaient mourir demain.

-Bonne soirée, Bradley, dit Lily en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres.

-Bonne soirée Lily.

Lily entra dans la salle commune et rejoignis Laura, Amanda, Alice, Dorcas et Mary, qui travaillaient ensemble sur leurs devoirs de Métamorphose.

-Potter c'est trouvé une petite-amie, annonça Lily, au comble du bonheur.

-Ça te fait plaisir on dirait, remarque Amanda.

-Oui parce que ça veut dire, qu'il cessera de me harceler pour que je sorte avec lui !

-Je te ferais remarquer qu'il ne te la pas demandé une seule fois depuis la rentrée, répondit Laura en mettant un point final à son devoir. Finit !

Laura s'étendit sur la canapé, fermant les yeux et faisant craqué son dos.

-Dis, tu n'as pas entraînement ce soir ? Demanda Lily.

Laura se redressa d'un coup, les yeux grand ouvert avant de se relever d'un coup et de foncer dans son dortoir, hurlant « Urgence ! » sur son passage. Au même instant, Potter entra dans la salle commune, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais. Il sembla chercher quelque chose du regard et se dirigea vers le groupe de Lily.

-Salut Evans, ça va ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-Ouais.

Lily qui avait sortie un livre de Stephen King de son sac pour le lire, ne se préoccupa pas plus que ça de James. Pourtant, son regard sur elle, l'agaçait au plus point, si bien qu'elle finit par baisser son livre.

-Quoi ?

-Rien.

-Alors arrête de me regarder comme ça.

-Comment ça « comme ça » ?

-Arrête de me fixer !

James allait répondre quand Laura redescendit, vêtu de sa tenue de Quidditch. Elle agrippa James par la manche, hurlant sur son passage.

-Potter ramène tes fesses, Walters va nous tuer !

Lily vit avec plaisir le visage de James passer de la surprise de voir débarquer Laura comme une furie, à l'horreur extrême alors qu'il se précipitait vers son dortoir pour se changer.

-Ça t'amuse hein ? Demanda Alice qui observait Lily.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Alice, répondit innocemment Lily qui avait repris sa lecture.

-Tu sais très bien que l'entraînement à été annulé.

Un grand sourire se plaqua sur les lèvres de Lily, amusée.

* * *

Amanda relut pour dixième fois la même ligne de son livre sur les plantes tropicales mais rien à faire. On pourrait lui demander de quoi parlait la ligne, elle serait incapable de répondre. C'était comme s'il s'agissait de lettre accolées sans aucune logique entre elle. Les mots qu'elles formaient n'avait aucun sens. Non. Amanda était bien trop consciente de la présence de son voisin pour s'intéresser à son livre. Remus était assis juste en face d'elle, plongé dans « _Les origines des Détraqueurs_ » de Bathilda Tourdesac, les flammes de la cheminée reflétant sur son visage. Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle savait très bien pourquoi son cœur s'emballait quand elle le voyait apparaître au détour d'un couloir et quand elle sentait ses joues chauffés. Cela faisait presque un an qu'elle s'était rendu compte des ses sentiments pour Remus. Il n'était pas comme James et Sirius, à toujours se mettre en avant, lui ou ses compétences magiques, il avait cette fragilité qui avait fait fondre Amanda. Il n'était du genre à chercher la bagarre comme ses amis, James et Sirius. Peter était à part. Comme Peter, Remus était si discret, si timide avec les filles, qu'il ressemblait à un plant de bégonia arc-en-ciel, une petite plante qui devenait invisible quand on s'approche trop près (ça, Amanda s'en était souvenu). Elle craignait qu'en se déclarant à Remus, celui ne se transforme en bégonia arc-en-ciel. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sortir avec une fille au contraire de James et Sirius, qui fut un temps (pour le premier en tout cas, Sirius ne s'était toujours pas arrêter) changeait de copine toute les semaines. Le bruit d'un livre qui se ferme, sortie Amanda de ses pensées. Remus rangeait ses affaires.

-Je vais me coucher, dit-il. À demain Amanda.

-À demain Remus.

Amanda regarda son ami disparaître dans les escaliers et retourna à ses pensées. Remus et elle étaient cousins avec Laura. La mère de Laura était la sœur du père de Remus et son père était le frère de la mère d'Amanda, ils s'étaient donc déjà rencontré avant Poudlard, mais ils étaient tout petits. Avant tout les dimanches, les parents de Laura invitaient les Green et les Lupins à manger à la maison et puis un jour, les Lupins n'étaient plus là. Amanda et Laura devaient avoir à peu près cinq ans. Amanda avait bien demander à Remus quand ils s'étaient revu à Poudlard mais il avait esquiver le sujet.

* * *

Lily était assise dans l'infirmerie et lisait un livre. Depuis la rentrée, le rythme de ses séances avec Mrs Pomfresh avait augmenté. Elle travaillait également avec elle le samedi matin et le dimanche matin, en plus du mercredi et du lundi soir. Au moins, cela lui donnait une excuse pour ne pas assister au match de Quidditch du jour, le premier de la saison, Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Dehors, il faisait un temps horrible, la pluie battant violemment les fenêtres. Comme pour chaque match, Mrs Pomfresh était sur le terrain de Quidditch prête à agir. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit alors violemment et Sirius Black entra, tremper jusqu'aux os. Lily bondit alors sur ses jambes et vit Mrs Pomfresh arriver, faisant avancer un brancard devant elle.

-Evans, ramenez-moi du Pousse-Os et des bandages.

Lily obtempéra immédiatement et revint trente seconde plus tard, près du lit où avait été transporté le blessé.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Encore un fichu cognard, expliqua Mrs Pomfresh en faisant boire de force l'élève dont Lily ne pouvait pas voir le visage mais qui semblait inconscient. Ils ne pouvaient pas inventer un jeu moins dangereux ? Non, évidemment, sinon ce n'est pas drôle ! Si Potter se réveille sans trou de mémoire, il aura beaucoup de chance.

-Potter ? Releva Lily.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient ici, lui dit Pomfresh. Je vais finir par lui attribuer un lit personnel. Je dois retourner sur le terrain au cas où, un autre joueur suicidaire déciderait de voir un cognard de trop près. Faites-lui un bandage autour de la tête comme je vous l'ai appris. C'est tout ce qu'il y a faire pour l'instant. S'il se réveille et qu'il se plein d'avoir mal donnez lui du pavot.

-Bien Mrs Pomfresh.

Lily attrapa la bande et commença à faire le tour de la tête de James Potter, prenant soin de ne pas coincé ses cheveux dedans. Quand elle eut fini, il ressemblait presque à une momie.

-Merci, Evans, dit Sirius.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Un silence gênant tomba alors sur l'infirmerie.

-Je… je vais y aller, dit alors Sirius.

-Tu peux rester pour le veiller, si tu veux. C'est ton ami.

-Non. C'est mon frère.

Lily fit un sourire triste à Sirius et retourna s'asseoir à sa place et recommença son livre, là où elle s'était arrêter. Le soir même, malgré le fait que James soit à l'infirmerie, Sirius, Peter et Remus organisèrent une grande fête pour la victoire de Gryffondor face à Serpentard.

Le lendemain matin, quand Lily revint à l'infirmerie, Potter était réveillé et il n'était plus seul dans l'infirmerie. Une vingtaine d'élèves étaient présent dans l'infirmerie, et une cinquantaine attendant à l'extérieur et des éternuements retentissant un peu partout.

-Ah Miss Evans ! Vous tombez bien ! Quelle idée de jouer avec un temps pareil. Presque la moitié de l'école est tombée malade. Changez les bandages de Mr Potter et aller voir le professeur Slughorn pour qu'il me prépare encore… le plus de pimentine possible, en fait. Je n'aurais jamais assez de potion pour tout le monde. Regardez ça, il y en a encore qui arrive… Oh la la…

Lily attrapa de mauvaise grâce les bandages avant de se diriger vers Potter, qui souriait goguenard.

-Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux, dit-il.

-Tais-toi, grogna Lily, et laisse-toi faire.

Sans douceur, Lily enleva le bandage et enroula à nouveau la tête de Potter avec les bandes.

-Et après on me demande pourquoi je n'aime pas le Quidditch, dit-elle en quittant l'infirmerie pour rejoindre le bureau du professeur Slughorn.

* * *

Lorsque Lily descendit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle fut surprise de constatée qu'un attroupement c'était formé devant le panneau d'affichage de la salle commune. Jouant des coudes, elle s'approcha petit à petit pour parvenir à lire ce qu'il y avait décrit.

 _LEÇONS DE TRANSPLANAGE_

 _Si vous avez dix-sept ans ou si vous devez les avoir avant le 31 août_

 _prochain, vous pourrez suivre un stage de douze semaines_

 _consacré à des leçons de transplanage sous la direction d'un_

 _moniteur de transplanage du ministère de la Magie,_

 _qui commenceront le Samedi 22 janvier à neuf heure et finiront le 14 mai._

 _Il n'y aura pas de leçon le jour des matchs de Quidditch._

 _Si vous êtes intéressé(e), veuillez inscrire votre nom ci-dessous._

 _Coût : 12 Gallions._

Les noms de Potter, Black, Pettigrow et Remus étaient déjà inscrit, tout comme ceux de Dorcas et Mary, qui étaient partie les premières du dortoir. Lily y remonta en courant, ouvrant violemment la porte.

-LES FILLES ! Cria Lily.

-Aïe ! s'écria quelqu'un derrière la porte. Lily ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention !

Lily repoussa la porte pour faire face à Alice, qui se tenait le nez.

-Excuse-moi Alice, c'est juste que l'annonce pour les cours de transplanage a été affichée, tout le monde est en train de s'inscrire.

-Tu t'es inscrite ? Demanda Laura qui finissait de mettre ses chaussures.

-Bien sûr. Dorcas et Mary aussi ont mis leurs noms.

-Parfait, dit Amanda. Mes cousins n'arrêtent pas de répéter que je n'aurais jamais mon permis de transplanage. Je vais pouvoir leur prouver le contraire !

-D'accord, mais nous devrions nous dépêcher d'aller manger, Nixon a dit que nous allions aborder les Détraqueurs aujourd'hui et je ne veux pas rater ça.

Lily ne patienta pas plus longtemps et courut rejoindre Dorcas et Mary dans la Grande Salle. Malheureusement, elle constata que les filles s'étaient assise avec Black et Potter et Lily se retrouva donc contrainte d'aller s'asseoir avec eux.

-Salut Evans, dit James.

-Salut Potter. Black.

-Donc, poursuivit James en se tournant vers Dorcas. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de penser au souvenir le plus heureux que tu ais.

-Vous parler du cours sur les Détraqueurs ? Demanda Lily.

-Oui, dit Mary. Potter nous expliquait…

-Euh, attend une minute… Tu as déjà réussi à faire apparaître un Patronus Potter ?

-Bien sûr, dit-il avec un sourire. Le miens est un cerf.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Tu verras bien tout à l'heure en classe, Evans.

Une fois que les filles les eurent rejoints et eurent finit de déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Les Poufsouffle les rejoignirent assez vite, Bradley et Trelawney en tête.

-Salut Lily, dit Bradley en embrassant Lily devant tout le monde.

-Salut, ça va ?

-Toujours quand je te vois.

-Salut Cassie, dit James en embrassant également Cassandra. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Très bien et toi ? Ronronna-t-elle en se collant à lui.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit alors sur le professeur Nixon, habillée d'une robe de sorcière violette et d'un chapeau pointu.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Allez-y entrer. Pas la peine de sortir vos livres, je suppose que vous avez tous lu le chapitre consacrer aux Détraqueurs.

Lily et Laura allèrent s'asseoir au premier rang, juste devant Amanda et Remus. À droite de Lily, Potter et Black et à gauche de Laura, Peter et Mary.

-Bien, dit le professeur Nixon. Qui peut me dire qu'elle est la fonction d'un patronus ? Oui Mr Potter ?

-Un Patronus sert à repousser les Détraqueurs en premier lieu. Mais il peut également servir à transporter des messages vocaux.

-Excellent, vingt points pour Gryffondor. Qui peut me parler des Détraqueurs, maintenant ? Mr Lupin ?

-Un Détraqueur est une créature vêtue de noir et dépourvu de yeux. Ils sont connus pour enlever tout espoir, tout souvenir de bonheur aux êtres vivants qu'ils approchent, et pour le baiser du Détraqueur, qui aspire l'âme du sorcier hors de son corps. Ont dit que c'est la pire punition qui existe. Aujourd'hui, le Ministère les emplois pour garder la prison d'Azkaban.

-Exact. Vingt points pour Gryffondor. Maintenant nous allons parler de la création d'un patronus, oui Mr Potter ?

-Il faut penser au souvenir le plus heureux que nous ayons et prononcer la formule Specto Patronum.

-Tout à fait. Vingt points pour Gryffondor. Mr Potter, peut-être pouvez-vous essayez de faire un apparaître un patronus ?

-Bien sûr.

James Potter ferma les yeux, semblant se concentrer et prononça calmement :

-Specto Patronum !

Aussitôt, un magnifique cerf lumineux sortit de la Baguette de Potter, faisant le tour de la classe tranquillement.

-Cinquante point pour Gryffondor ! Un patronus corporel ! Magnifique. Je suppose que ce n'était pas votre premier essai ?

-En effet professeur.

-Bien, quelqu'un veut essayer ? Mr Wildsmith par exemple ?

-D'accord, dit-il mal à l'aise. Je vais essayer.

Il ferma les yeux et sembla se concentra plus longtemps que Potter. Enfin, il ouvrit les yeux et prononça :

-Specto Patronum !

Au lieu d'un élégant cerf, une brume blanchâtre sorti de la baguette de Bradley, qui sembla déçu.

-Bien, trente points pour Poufsouffle. Ceci n'est pas un patronus corporel, mais cela reste un patronus capable de vous défendre face à un Détraqueur. Ne vous inquiéter pas Mr Wildsmith, à force d'entraînement, vous finirez certainement par produire un patronus corporel. Bien, maintenant, je veux que pendant l'heure qu'il nous reste, vous vous entraîniez à jeter un patronus. Pas la peine d'utiliser ici les informulés, commencer déjà par prononcer le sort correctement.

Lily fouilla dans sa mémoire un moment particulièrement heureux de sa vie. Sa première idée avait été sa lettre pour Poudlard mais se souvenir était attaché à celui de Severus, qui l'avait trahi. Venait ensuite son poste de Préfète mais elle était juste contente. Pas heureuse. Peut-être que son premier baiser avec Bradley serait suffisant… Cela c'était passer quand il l'avait raccompagnée à son dortoir après avoir passé l'après-midi à la bibliothèque. Pour lui dire au revoir, Lily avait voulu l'embrasser sur la joue mais visiblement, il avait eu la même idée et ils s'étaient embrassés.

-Specto Patronum, dit alors Lily avec conviction, son cœur s'emballant à l'idée de son premier baiser.

Bon ce n'était pas un beau Patronus comme celui de Potter mais, en comparaison avec ceux des autres, Lily ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. La forme de son patronus n'était pas claire, mais il ne ressemblait pas à un nuage de fumée. Après le cours, ils se rendirent au cours de Sortilège où ils passèrent deux heures à assimiler le sortilège d'Aguamenti, qui permettait de faire apparaître de l'eau potable. C'était aux yeux de Lily un sortilège de base qui pourrait sauver la vie à des millions de personne.

* * *

-Je dois y aller, dit Lily qui était dans la salle commune avec ses amies. La ronde va bientôt commencer.

-Tu fais ta ronde avec qui ? Demanda Laura.

-La préfète de Serdaigle. À tout à l'heure !

Lily quitta la salle commune et descendit les grands escaliers jusqu'au hall d'entrée, où l'attendaient Jeanne Bones, une blonde, les cheveux tellement touffus qu'on aurait pu y cacher toute les baguettes d'Ollivander.

-Salut, dit Lily en arrivant à sa hauteur. Ça va ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Ouais.

-Bon, on commence par où ?

-On peut commencer par le troisième étage ? Comme ça on fait le pont suspendu, le bureau de Nixon, et ont reviens au deuxième, on vérifie la serre, la classe de sortilège, et on fait le tour de la cour de métamorphose ?

-Tu as déjà tout prévu ?

-Un peu oui, dit Lily. Je prévois toujours un itinéraire différent. Et toujours hors de vue de Potter et Black.

Comme prévue, les filles commencèrent par le troisième étage qui les mena au pont suspendu. Elles passèrent devant la sorcière borgne, où se trouvait un escalier qui les mena jusqu'à la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Puis elles redescendirent l'escalier et patrouillèrent au deuxième étage. Elles firent un tour dans les serres, dans la classe de sortilège, dans la bibliothèque, puis entrèrent dans la cour de métamorphose. Il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant dans la classe de métamorphose, ni dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elles firent ensuite un tour sur le viaduc qui les mena au cachot, puis à la cour pavée. Elles descendirent jusqu'au hangar à bateau où se trouvait les barques qu'utilisaient les premières années, puis remontèrent jusqu'à la cour de l'entrée. À partir de là, elles inspectèrent, toujours en silence le premier étage qui les ramena à la cour de métamorphose, en passant par le pont de pierre. Elles montèrent ensuite au quatrième étage, pour atteindre la tour de l'horloge et le cinquième étage qui menait à la salle de bain des préfets. De retour dans la tour, elles descendirent dans la cour, marchèrent sur le pont couvert qui menait au cromlech et à la volière. En tout, elles auront enlevées vingt point à Poufsouffle, cinq à Serdaigle, et trente à Gryffondor.

-Ça te dérange si je te laisse là ? Demanda Jeanne. La salle commune des Serdaigle est juste à côté et franchement, je me vois mal remontée tous ses étages.

Il ne restait plus que le septième étage à vérifier et Lily se dit qu'elle pouvait très bien faire ça toute seule.

-Non, pas de soucis, t'inquiète. À demain.

-À demain, Lily.

Lily monta donc les escaliers jusqu'au septième étages et s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait à la classe de divination. Personnes ne venait jamais ici à cause du tableau du chevalier du catogan, qui passait son temps à provoquer en duel, toute les personnes qui croisait son chemin. Arrivée devant la salle de classe qui était fermé, Lily fit demi-tour, prête à aller se coucher. Mais elle tomba nez-à-nez avec trois Serpentard. Avery, Mulciber et Taylor.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens… La sang-de-bourbe de Potter, dit Avery, comme si c'était une coïncidence qu'ils se rencontrent là.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Lily d'une voix forte. Retournez dans votre dortoir immédiatement où je vous colle deux heures samedi prochain.

-Pas tout de suite Evans, dit Mulciber. Tu ne te souviens plus du mot retrouver dans ton dortoir ? Nous avons quelque chose à faire avant.

-Vous ne me faites pas peur, dit Lily, en serrant fortement sa baguette dans sa main, consciente du mensonge qu'elle venait de proférer. Elle se savait dans une position délicate, il aurait été idiot de ne pas avoir peur.

-Ah oui ? Rigola Avery. C'est pour ça que tes pupilles sont dilaté que tu respires beaucoup plus vite ?

-Stup…

-Expelliarmus !

Lily vit avec horreur sa baguette atterrir dans la main d'Avery et Taylor sortir un couteau de sa poche.

-Les sang-de-bourbe n'ont pas leur place ici.

Avery et Mulciber se jetèrent sur Lily pour la plaquer contre le mur et Taylor s'approcha si près de Lily, que celle-ci fut obliger de loucher sur la lame du couteau. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à sentir le contact froid de lame. Tétanisée par la peur, elle était incapable de bouger le moindre le muscle.


	5. On ne peut pas comprendre des idiots

**Bonjour à tous, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, le 5ème de cette histoire. Il y aura un nouveau chapitre Samedi prochain mais étant donné que je viens de rentrer d'une semaine de vacance et que je repart dimanche prochain, il y aura peut-être un délai plus long qu'une semaine entre le 6ème et le 7ème chapitre, car je n'ai pas pu travailler sur de nouveaux chapitre et que je travaille encore sur le plan de Poudlard (J'ai du corriger certains passage du chapitre pour coller au plan que j'effectue). J'en profite pour rappeler que l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, bonne journée et bonne vacances pour ceux qui le sont.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : « -On ne peut pas comprendre des idiots »**

Mais soudain, elle sentit Mulciber et Avery, lâcher prise et ouvrit les yeux. Un gros chien noir c'était jeter sur Taylor et tenait encore son bras dans sa gueule, alors que Mulciber et Avery, disparaissaient déjà au coin du couloir. Le chien lâcha finalement Taylor, qui se pressa de quitter le couloir à son tour, serrant son bras contre son corps. Le chien fit alors quelque pas, sembla ramasser quelque chose dans sa gueule et se dirigea vers Lily, qui tremblait encore comme une feuille, sous le choc. Il déposa à ses pieds sa baguette qu'Avery avait laisser tomber dans sa fuite. Lily se laissa tomber par terre, le dos appuyer contre le mur, les bras poser sur ses genoux.

-Brave chien, dit-elle en lui caressant la tête. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni d'où tu viens, mais merci.

Le chien agrippa alors la cape de Lily et tira en direction des grands escaliers, jusqu'à ce que Lily se lève.

-Tu as raison, il faut que j'aille voir McGonagall.

Lily se releva, sa baguette serrée dans sa main, et marcha en direction des escaliers. Mais au moment de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre le bureau de McGonagall, le chien agrippa sa jupe et tira dans le sens opposer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Mais lâche ma jupe !

Le chien ne bougea pas d'un poil et ne relâcha pas la tension dans sa mâchoire.

-McGonagall, doit savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer !

Cette fois, le chien relâcha la jupe et se plaça devant Lily, pour l'empêcher de passer.

-Très bien ! Parfait ! J'irais la voir demain matin.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et fit demi-tour, accompagnée du chien. Il s'arrêta devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et laissa Lily entrer toute seule, après qu'elle eut donné le mot de passe.

-Allez viens, tu ne vas pas rester tout seul, si ?

Pour toute réponse, il se leva et disparut à l'angle du couloir. Quand Lily regagna son dortoir, les filles dormaient déjà à poings fermés. Sans un bruit, toujours un peu sous le choc, Lily se coucha et s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla la première et alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain, pour ne pas réveiller ses amies. Elle voulait absolument aller raconter à McGonagall de ce qu'il c'était passé hier soir.

-Lily ? Appela Laura. Tu es déjà réveillée ?

-Oui. Je t'ai réveillée ?

-Non, je l'étais déjà. Tu viens voir l'entraînement de Gryffondor après déjeuner ?

-Laura… Tu sais bien que…

\- « … je n'aime pas le Quidditch », je sais. Mais c'est parce que tu n'as jamais vu l'entraînement. Viens au moins une fois !

-Il y aura d'autre entraînement, le prochain match de Gryffondor est début février, contre Poufsouffle.

-Viens, juste cette fois et après, promis, on ne t'embête plus avec ça.

-Très bien, je viendrais. Mais avant, je dois aller voir McGonagall.

-Pourquoi ?

-Rien d'important, mais je dois y aller ce matin.

-Si tu insistes.

Quand Lily sortit de la salle de bain, les filles étaient déjà réveillées et l'attendaient pour descendre prendre leurs petit-déjeuner.

-Comment c'est passé la ronde hier ? Demanda Alice en étouffant un bâillement avec sa main.

-Rien de spéciale, mentit Lily. Juste quelque élèves en dehors de leurs lits.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'il ne c'est rien passé à Poudlard, fit remarquer Amanda.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Fit remarquer Mary. Millie Newman et William Hodgson se sont séparés hier.

-Je ne parlais pas de ce genre d'évènement, dit Amanda. Juste que depuis les inscriptions devant les salles communes, le mot qu'à reçu Lily et la disparition des affaires de Dirk Cresswell, dont nous n'avons aucune preuve que cela ait un rapport avec son sang, tellement il est tête en l'air, il n'y a rien eu.

-C'est le calme avant la tempête, ajouta Laura avant de s'asseoir à table et de commencer à manger.

* * *

Lily regarda ses amies rattraper l'équipe de Gryffondor avant d'avaler son bol de chocolat. McGonagall n'étant pas à table, elle était certainement dans son bureau. Tout le long du trajet, qui dura prêt de dix minutes, Lily se retourna fréquemment, ayant la désagréable impression d'être suivit. Elle accéléra l'allure et donna quelque coup à la porte du bureau et celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement.

-Ah Miss Evans, j'allais vous faire chercher, dit McGonagall.

Lily vit que les trois Serpentard et le professeur Slughorn étaient assis dans le bureau également.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Alors, expliquez-nous ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir.

-Je venais de finir ma ronde au septième étage et je revenais à la tour de Gryffondor quand…

-Vous étiez seule ? Où était votre binôme ?

-Il nous restait seulement le septième étage à faire et comme c'était à côté de la tour de Gryffondor et que nous étions actuellement devant celle de Serdaigle, j'ai dit à Jeanne Bones, la préfète de Serdaigle d'aller se coucher, que je pouvais finir seule. Sur le chemin du retour, je suis tombée sur Avery, Mulciber et Taylor qui semblaient m'attendre. Ils m'ont dit que les sang-de-bourbes n'ont pas leur place à Poudlard. J'ai voulu sortir ma baguette pour défendre mais Avery m'a jeter un Expelliarmus puis lui et Mulciber m'ont plaqué contre le mur alors que Taylor sortait un couteau. Paniquée j'ai fermée les yeux puis j'ai senti qu'ils me lâchaient. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, Avery et Mulciber disparaissaient dans l'angle du couloir et un chien, noir, tenait le bras de Taylor dans sa gueule. Puis il a lâcher son bras et Taylor est parti. Sous le choc je me suis écroulée par terre puis le chien à tirer sur ma jupe. Je me suis remise debout et j'avais l'intention de venir vous en avertir immédiatement mais le chien refusait de me laisser passer. Il voulait que je retourne dans la salle commune. Il n'est pas rentrer avec moi, il a juste attendu que je sois rentré pour disparaître.

-Je vois… Ce n'est absolument pas l'histoire que nous ont raconté messieurs Avery, Mulciber et Taylor. Ils ont dit que vous aviez ordonné au chien de les attaqués. Par chance, le moine gras qui passait par là, à tout vu de la scène et m'a raconté ce qui c'était passé. Et son histoire concorde avec la votre Miss Evans.

-C'est inadmissible, dit Slughorn en regardant ses trois élèves. Attaquée une élève ! Trois contre un, tous ça pour des histoires qui n'ont absolument aucun fondement ! Je retire cinquante point à chacun de vous trois.

-Et j'en retire cinq à Gryffondor, dit McGonagall, pour votre stupidité Miss Evans. Si on vous met en binôme pour parcourir Poudlard le soir, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Surtout après la lettre que vous avez reçu en début d'année. j'espère que vous serez plus prudente à l'avenir, Miss Evans.

-Oui professeur.

-Bien. Miss Evans, veuillez sortir un moment, j'aimerais vous parler. Le professeur Slughorn et moi, avons encore quelque remontrance pour ses jeunes gens.

Lily obtempéra et quitta le bureau. Elle s'adossa contre le mur et regarda les élèves passer en dessous d'elle, le bureau de McGonagall étant en haut d'un escalier, pour se rendre dans le parc de Poudlard ou bien pour retourner dans le château. Cinq minutes plus tard, le Moine Gras passa au travers du mur, et la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Slughorn accompagné des trois Serpentard.

-Passez un bon week-end, Lily, salua le professeur de potion.

-Vous aussi professeur.

Le professeur Slughorn n'ayant pas refermer la porte derrière lui, Lily passa la tête dans le bureau et vit le professeur McGonagall pencher sur une liasse de parchemin, une plume à la main.

-Professeur McGonagall ?

-Entrez Miss Evans et fermez la porte. J'en ai pour quelque secondes.

Lily retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise quitté précédemment et patienta quelques secondes. McGonagall posa sa plume et rangea les parchemins dans un tiroir du bureau, avant de croiser ses mains sur le bureau, en fixant Lily derrière ses lunettes.

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Comment je… ? Ça va.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui professeur.

-Prenez un triton au gingembre, ordonna McGonagall en poussant la boîte vers Lily qui obéit.

McGonagall soupira et retira ses lunettes qu'elle posa sur le bureau avant de s'adosser contre le dossier de sa chaise et de se pincer l'arrête du nez.

-Lily… Pourquoi les rondes se font-elles par deux ?

-Au cas où il y aurait un élève ou un professeur blessé. L'un des préfets reste, et l'autre va chercher du secours.

-C'était la raison principale, oui. Mais plus maintenant. Vous savez ce qu'il se passe dehors, non ?

-… Oui professeur, dit Lily en baissant la tête.

-Vous avez seize ans, Lily. Vous n'êtes plus une enfant. Parmi tout les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, certains on des enfants à Poudlard. Et pas en première année. Parmi les septièmes années, vous pouvez être sûr qu'il y en aura au moins un, qui ira le rejoindre. Peut-être plus. Si les rondes se font à plusieurs, ce n'est pas uniquement pour allez chercher de l'aide. Vous-Savez-Qui pourrait avoir l'idée de mettre ces jeunes gens à l'essai, ici même, à Poudlard. Et vous feriez une cible idéale. Promettez-moi de faire plus attention à l'avenir.

-Je vous le promet professeur.

-Bien. Ce sera tout Miss Evans. Vous pouvez sortir.

-Merci professeur. Bonne journée.

-Bonne journée.

Lily quitta le bureau et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de rejoindre les autres au terrain de Quidditch mais elle avait promis, et une promesse était une promesse. Lily coupa par les serres de botaniques, lui faisant gagner au moins dix minutes de trajet. Elle traversa une partie du parc de Poudlard et descendit les escaliers qui menait au terrain de Quidditch. Elle repéra très vite ses amies qui étaient assise avec Franck, Sirius et Peter.

-J'ai raté beaucoup ?

-Un peu mais ça va. Davis est à la recherche du vif d'or d'entraînement, et Owens s'entraîne à arrêter le souaffle que lance les poursuiveurs chacun leurs tour.

-D'après James, dit Franck, Owens veut essayer l'étoile de mer.

-L'étoile de quoi ? Demanda Lily.

-L'étoile de mer, dit Sirius. C'est une figure au Quidditch effectuée par le gardien. En fait, le gardien se tient à l'horizontale, tenant son balai avec une seule main et un seul pied. Tout à l'heure, Davis à fait une roulade du paresseux, extraordinaire.

-Une roulade du quoi ?

-Paresseux, Evans, dit Sirius, en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça consiste à rouler vers le bas pour éviter les cognards, en restant accroché à ton balai par les pieds et les mains, ta tête en bas. Comme un paresseux.

* * *

 _Lily,_

 _J'espère que toi et tes amies allez bien. Ici, les employés municipaux ont déjà commencé à installer les décorations de Noël dans la rue. À Poudlard aussi ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais te prévenir que Vernon allait passer les deux semaines de vacances avec nous. Je sais que tu ne l'apprécie pas vraiment (moi aussi soi dit en passant) et je voulais que tu le sache. Je ne veux pas que tu pense que je veux te mettre à la rue pour les fêtes de fin d'année, au contraire, tu sais que je trouve que nous ne passons pas assez de temps ensemble depuis que tu es à Poudlard, mais sache que je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas passer les vacances avec Vernon et Pétunia. Ton oncle Edward est passé à la maison hier avec Thomas. Il nous a annoncé qu'il allait déménager à New-York après Juillet. Et Thomas nous a annoncé son mariage prochain avec une américaine, Evelyn Clark. Ton père n'est pas vraiment content, tu connais son aversion pour les Américains. Mais ta tante Madeleine à hâte d'avoir une raison pour visiter New-York. Je viens d'apprendre la mort d'une lointaine cousine, du côte de ta grand-mère, Sybil. Le notaire nous a appelés pour nous informer que cette cousine nous avait tout léguer, car elle n'avait pas d'enfant et étions sa famille la plus proche. Quand tu reviendras à la maison, nous pourrons peut-être partir en voyage tout les trois, ton père, toi et moi. Tu as toujours voulu visiter Paris. Je dois te laisser, nous devons aller cherchez ta grand-mère à la gare._

 _Ta mère qui t'embrasse et qui t'aime fort !_

 _PS : Ton père râle car il ne peut pas écrire (il a été réparer la clôture du vieux Fernand tout à l'heure et à réussi à se taper sur les doigts avec le marteau)_

Lily replia la lettre et la fourra rageusement dans son sac.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Laura qui revenait de la bibliothèque avec Amanda.

-Vernon passe les vacances avec mes parents.

-Ah…

-Du coup, je pense que je vais rester à Poudlard pour Noël.

-Ah non ! Décréta Laura. Hors de question ! Je viens justement de recevoir une lettre de la ma mère. Elle et mon père partent en vacances en Guadeloupe et vont laisser ma sœur à la garde de mes grand-parents. Ce qui veut dire, que je serais seule à la maison. Ils ont dit que je pouvaient inviter des amis. J'allais vous proposez à toi, Alice, Dorcas et Mary, et évidemment à Amy, de venir passer les vacances à la maison.

-C'est gentils, répondit Dorcas, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir. On va fêter le centième anniversaire de ma grand-mère.

-Et moi je pars au japon pendant les deux semaines, expliqua Mary. Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher Alice.

-Et toi Lily ? Tu es d'accord ?

-Bien sûr !

-Parfait !

-Alice est d'accord ! Hurla Mary à l'autre bout de la salle commune.

-Parfait ! Déclara Laura en tapant dans ses mains. J'ai plus qu'à essayer de convaincre Franck de nous commander des bouteilles de Whiskey-Pur-Feu à Rosmerta, samedi prochain ! J'en prend combien ?

-Bah on sera quatre, donc deux tout les deux soir, on a qu'à dit partir sur… 17 !

-Ok, c'est noté !

* * *

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toi pendant les vacances ? Demanda Lily à Bradley.

-Rendre visite à la famille de ma mère. Sa cousine vient d'accoucher d'une petite fille.

-Ah ouais ? Comment il l'ont appelé?

-Anabella.

-J'adore ! s'extasia Lily.

-Comment tu voudrais appelé tes enfants ? Demanda Bradley.

-Hmm… Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchis… Mais pour un garçon, j'aime bien David.

-Et pour une fille ?

-Sybil. C'était le nom de mon arrière grand-mère. Elle est morte à vingt-et-un ans, en donnant naissance à ma grand-mère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

-Elle a fait ce qu'on appelle une éclampsie. Me demande pas ce que c'est, je ne l'ai jamais compris. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça arrive aux femmes enceintes.

-C'est moche.

-Ouais.

-Ah Lily ! Mr Wildsmith ! Je suis content de vous voir !

Lily grimaça alors que Slughorn arrivait vers eux.

-Bonjour professeur, répondit Lily avant de chuchoter discrètement à Bradley, voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas venir au Trois Balais.

-J'organise une petite réception pour la veille des vacances de Noël, vous êtes tout les deux inviter, tenez vos invitations. Lily, vous pourrez donnez celle-ci à Mr Potter ?

-Bien sûr professeur.

-Très bien, bonne journée jeune gens.

Slughorn s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand il se ravisa.

-Dites lui, qu'il peut amener une cavalière s'il le désire. Je crois qu'il sort avec Miss Trelawney ?

-Exact, répondit Lily.

-… Il pourrait trouver mieux mais soit. Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, bonne journée !

-Je suis à la limite de demander à McGonagall de me mettre une colle ce jour-là, juste pour ne pas allez à sa fichu soirée.

-Oh allez Lily, ce n'est qu'une soirée.

-Une soirée de Slughorn, Brad. Ce qui signifie plein de gens important qu'il veut nous faire rencontrer.

-Il s'occupe de ses élèves, il veut s'assurer de notre avenir, c'est normal, non ?

-Oui mais… J'aime pas ça. Je veux me débrouiller seule. Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse dire que j'ai été aidé ou que j'ai été favorisée.

-Tu as plus de scrupule que d'autre mais tu sais… Même si c'était Slughorn qui leurs demandaient, je ne pense pas qu'on me laisserai m'approcher à moins de dix mètre d'une plante.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de la deuxième année, quand Bradley avait fait tomber un pot de mandragore adulte, même si ce n'était pas drôle sur le moment. Heureusement que tous le monde avait encore ses caches oreilles.

-Et tu te souviens la fois où j'ai mis le feu à la tentacula vénéneuse ? J'ai cru que Chourave allait m'égorger et m'offrir en sacrifice.

-C'est vrai que toi et la Botanique, ça fait deux.

-Lily ! Cria Laura fonçant sur Lily et Bradley, assis à une table des Trois Balais. Ah salut Bradley. C'est bon pour les vacances.

-Ok cool.

-Bon, je ne vous dérange pas plus, je vais rejoindre Spencer. A toute à l'heure !

-Mon verre ! s'écria Bradley. Il n'y a plus rien dedans !

Lily se pencha pour voir et constata l'absence de Bières-aux-Beurres.

-Tu as du finir ton verre sans t'en rendre compte, dit-elle.

-Non, je sais très que mon verre était à moitié vide, pas vide.

-Je vais te rechercher un verre, répondit Lily, soucieuse de ne pas se disputer avec Bradley pour rien.

* * *

-Hey Evans ! l'interpella James alors que Lily remontait à la salle commune.

Lily souffla un bon coup et se retourna vers lui.

-Quoi Potter ?

-Je voulais juste de dire que ça me faisait plaisir.

-Quoi ? Me faire perdre du temps ?

-Bah non, le fait que accepte de passer les vacances de Noël avec moi.

-Pardon ?

Lily devait avoir mal entendu. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça.

-Bah oui, Laura ne t'as rien dit ? Sa mère à proposer à Remus de venir et d'amener des amis, alors, Sirius, Peter et moi, on vient.

-C'est un cauchemar, souffla Lily en se pinçant l'arrête du nez et en remontant les marches.

Quand elle entra dans la salle commune, elle chercha Laura du regard et finit par la voir, descendant du dortoir.

-Ah Lily ! Je te cherchais ! Dit-elle.

-Moi aussi figure toi ! C'est quoi cette histoire. On passe nos vacances avec Potter ?

-Je te cherchais pour te le dire, répondit Laura, en se grattant la tête, chose qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle était gênée. Mais visiblement, Potter m'a devancé. Si ça peut te rassurer, tu va devoir supporter Potter et moi la mauvaise humeur de Black.

-Qu'avons nous fait pour mériter ça ?

-Aucune idée, se lamenta Laura. Mais du coup j'ai demandé à Franck d'augmenter la commande de Whiskey et je l'ai invité à venir.

-C'est déjà ça, dit Lily. J'ai croisé Slughorn avec Bradley à Pré-au-Lard. Il nous a donné une invitation à sa fête de Noël.

-Ma pauvre. Tu as acheté ce qu'il fallait pour Dorcas ?

-Tout est dans mon sac, répondit Lily avec un grand sourire.

Laura jeta un œil au sac de Lily, septique.

-Sortilège d'extension indétectable. Je l'ai découvert dans un livre à la bibliothèque.

-Faudra que tu me l'apprenne. J'en ai marre de faire des allers-retours entre les cours et le dortoir.

-Ok. Je vais ranger ça et après je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque.

-D'accord.

-Ah et tu pourras donner ça à Potter ? Je l'ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui.

Lily sorti de son sac l'invitation de Slughorn et la donna à Laura.

-Pas de soucis. À tout à l'heure.

* * *

Lily était assise sur son lit chez Laura, pendant qu'Amanda rangeait ses affaires dans l'armoire de la chambre qu'elles partageaient. Alice partageait la sienne avec Franck, alors que Remus, Sirius, James et Peter partageaient la leurs ensemble. Laura était dans la cuisine et préparait le dîner et quand Lily et Amanda eurent finit, elles descendirent l'aider. La maison comptait trois étages. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine, avec une terrasse en bois à l'arrière de la maison. Dans l'entrée, un escalier menait au premier étage où se trouvait les chambres de Laura, de ses parents et de sa sœur avec une salle de bain et au deuxième étage, trois chambres d'amis et une salle de bain.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous prépare de bon ? Demanda Lily.

-Rien de trop compliqué, Lily. J'ai la flemme. Des pâtes iront très bien, non ?

-Absolument ! Approuva Amanda.

-On fait quoi demain ? Demanda Laura. On va au lac ?

-Au lac ? En plein mois de décembre ? s'assura Lily. Non, je propose déjà qu'on ne mette pas de réveil demain. On se lève à l'heure qu'on veut. Demain, on fait nos veracrasses.

-Qui peut bien parler de Veracrasses dans une cuisine ? Demanda Alice en entrant dans la cuisine avec Franck.

-Ont établissait un programme pour demain, dit Amanda.

-Je met la table, annonça Lily pendant que Laura expliquait le programme, oh combien réjouissant, de demain.

Elle alla attraper les assiettes dans le placard et les disposa dans la salle à manger avant d'aller chercher les couverts.

-Qu'est-qu'on mange alors ? Demanda Sirius Black en descendant entrant dans la salle à manger alors que Lily rejoignait la cuisine.

-Des pâtes.

-Des pâtes ? Sérieusement y avait pas autres choses ?

-Si ça te ne plaît pas, Black, la porte est juste à côté, répondit Laura en versant les pâtes dans l'égouttoir.

-Nan c'est bon, grogna-t-il.

Le repas ce passa sans problème majeur, les sujets de discussions allant du nouveau balai de la société des Balais de Course Nimbus, le Nimbus 1700, au nouveau décret sur la possession des animaux magiques. À la fin du repas, les garçons débarrassèrent la table, pendant que Laura déboucha la première bouteille de Whisky.

-Aux vacances ! Dit-elle.

-Aux vacances, trinquèrent les autres.

Pendant la soirée, une deuxième bouteille de Whisky fut ouverte alors que Franck et Alice rejoignaient leurs chambre et que les cartes de Peter lui explosent au visage, brûlant son sourcils droit. Quand l'horloge familiale sonna minuit, Lily décida de monter se coucher. Elle réprima un bâillement, enfila son pyjama et se coucha dans le lit, ravi de pourvoir fermer les yeux et de ne plus entendre le rire insupportable de Potter.

BOUM

-Aïe !

-Ahah ! Ria Potter dans le couloir.

Lily rouvrit les yeux, fusillant la porte du regard.

-Regard où tu met tes pieds Queudver !

-Mais c'est ce que je fais !

-Je devrais peut-être t'offrir des lunettes pour Noël alors ? Proposa James toujours hilare.

-C'est pas drôle !

Lily attrapa son chausson et le lança contre la porte, pour faire savoir aux garçons de baisser le volume.

-Je crois que nous faisons trop de bruit Peter, chuchota James.

-Je crois surtout que vous avez un peu trop forcer sur le Whisky, dit la voix d'Amanda. Allez vous couchez avant que Lily ne se décide à vous tuer.

La porte de la chambre de Lily s'ouvrit et Amanda y entra, sur la pointe des pieds.

-Je ne dors pas tu sais ?

-Les garçons t'ont réveillée ?

-Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que je m'étais endormie. Il est quelle heure ?

-Deux heures. Potter, Peter et moi étions les derniers debout.

-D'accord, Lily bâilla, bonne nuit, Amy.

-Bonne nuit, Lily.

Lily se retourna face au mur et sombra à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Lily hurla en ouvrant les yeux, complètement glacée.

-Black ! s'écria Amanda, trempée de la tête au pied.

Au pied du lits des deux filles, deux sceaux vides, gisaient par terre alors que le rire de Sirius Black s'éloignait dans le couloir, accompagné de ceux de Potter et Peter.

-Je vais les tuer, annonça Lily. Je vais les tuer ! Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée qu'ils viennent ici ! Je le savais ! La vengeance sera terrible Black !

-J'ai peur ! Cria celui-ci à l'étage du dessous.

Amanda jeta une serviette sèche à Lily pour qu'elle puisse se sécher. Finalement, elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Quand Laura descendit dans la salle à manger, elle ne put que constater la bonne humeur qui régnait dans la pièce. Black portait Potter sur son dos et semblaient imiter une course poursuite avec une quelque conque créature de la Forêt Interdite. Peter pleurait de rire sur l'épaule de Remus, tapant la table de son poing, alors que Alice et Franck se tenaient la main, secoué par un rire silencieux. Lily et Amanda essayaient de garder leurs airs sérieux, mais Laura n'étaient pas dupes. À la moindre petite chose drôle, elles éclateraient de rires. Laura se rendit dans la cuisine et prépara son petit-déjeuner avant de rejoindre ses amis. Le temps n'étant pas au rendez-vous, ils ne purent sortir dehors et se résignèrent à commencer leurs devoirs, du moins c'est ce que firent les filles, Remus, Franck et Peter, car James et Sirius préférèrent se lancer dans une partie de Bataille Explosive.

-Alice, c'est bien le Hodag qui entre dans la composition des potions anti-gueule de bois et de la potion énergisante ? Demanda Laura.

-Exact, répondit Alice. Le Hodag fait partie de la Catégorie XXX du Ministère.

-Merci.

-Amanda, tu peux me dire si ma traduction est bonne ? Demanda Remus en lui passant son devoir.

Pendant le reste des vacances, quand la météo le permettait, Potter, Laura, Franck, Alice, Amanda et Sirius organisèrent un mini match de Quidditch dans le jardin, sans cognard et Vif d'Or. La présence des garçons n'ayant pas été prévu, les filles durent se rendre en ville pour leurs trouver des cadeaux, et les garçons firent de même le lendemain. Le soir du réveillon de Noël, Potter avait réquisitionner la cuisine car « Si c'est Jenner qui cuisine, nous aurons le droit à des pâtes pour Noël. » Cette dernière n'avait pu que confirmer, les pâtes étant la seule chose qu'elle savait faire.

-C'est ça qui manque à Poudlard, dit Laura. Des cours de cuisine. Non, c'est bien beau la métamorphose, les enchantements, les potions, mais les sorts pour faire la cuisine, le ménage, ça non. On apprend pas.

James apporte à table un beau rôti de dinde avec des pommes de terres coupés en rondelles. Une délicieuse odeur chatouilla les narines de Lily qui dû reconnaître les qualités de cuisinier de James. Les bouteilles de Whisky furent à nouveau sortie et chacun racontèrent le pire Noël de sa vie.

-J'avais sept ans, raconta Lily. On passait Noël chez ma grand-mère. Il y avait également son père, ses tantes et ses cousins. J'étais la plus jeune et donc mes cousins et ma sœur adorait m'embêter. Je ne contrôlais pas encore mes pouvoirs alors sans faire exprès j'ai mis le feu au sapin. Mon arrière grand-père à été chercher de l'eau dans le puits pour éteindre le feu. Ce sont mes cousins, qui avaient entre douze et quatorze ans qui furent considérez comme coupable. Ils se sont pris une correction qui m'a fait faire des cauchemars pendant des mois !

-À moi, dit Sirius. C'était le Noël de mes cinq ans. L'Elfe que nous avions, à eu le malheur de renverser un peu de thé sur son plateau. Alors au lieu de tué la dinde, la tante Cassiopeia à demander à ma cousine, Narcissa, qui avait neuf ans, de couper sa tête.

-Et elle l'a fait ? Demanda Lily, écœurée.

-Elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Après l'avoir fait, elle s'est réfugiée en pleurant dans le grenier. J'ai vu sa mère monter la rejoindre et depuis, plus jamais je n'ai vu Narcissa pleurer. Et il y a aussi Noël dernier. Toujours Narcissa. Elle est mariée maintenant avec Lucius Malefoy. Elle a eu une fille, Octavie, en janvier 1974 et qui est morte en juin 1974. Puis elle a une autre fille, Athena, née en juillet 75. Elle morte le jour du réveillon de Noël.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Alice.

-Je ne sais pas, personne n'en à plus jamais parler à la maison. Je sais que Narcissa à toujours voulu être mère. Perdre deux enfants… ça a dû la mettre dans un triste état.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ta famille ? Demanda Lily.

-C'est le cas, répondit Sirius en se levant. Mais il y en a qui sont mieux que d'autre. Narcissa en fait partie. Je vais fumer une clope, quelqu'un en veut une ?

Laura attrapa alors une bouteille de Whisky et retrouva Sirius dehors, pendant que James racontait comment son père avait failli mettre le feu à la maison pendant le Noël de ses neuf ans. Sirius était assis en équilibre sur la barrière, une cigarette à la bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il, un peu trop sèchement.

-T'apporter une bouteille. Je peux repartir avec si tu veux, dit-elle en faisant mine de repartir.

Pour toute réponse il tendit le bras vers la bouteille et Laura avança pour lui donner. Elle s'adossa ensuite au mur pendant que Sirius buvait la bouteille au goulot.

-Le ciel est beau ce soir, dit Laura, légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi tu es encore là ? Demanda Sirius.

-Comment ça ?

-Pourquoi tu es encore à côté de moi ?

-Parce que j'en ai envie, répondit Laura qui ne voyait pas où Sirius voulait en venir.

-Tu en as envie ? Tu as envie de rester avec moi ? Moi qui suis un Black ?

-Tu sais très bien que je n'accorde aucune importance à ton nom, Sirius.

-Bah non, tu vois.

Il descendit de la barrière et se plaça devant elle.

-Non, je ne le sais pas. En fait, je suis même sûr du contraire. Tu sais quoi, Jenner ? Garde ta putain de bouteille, je n'en veux pas.

Sirius écrasa sa cigarette par terre et passa devant Laura, lui collant la bouteille de Whisky entre les mains. Laura resta quelque seconde interdite, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il venait de ce passer et elle rentra à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Et la ma mère à hurler : « Fleamont Potter ! Quand va tu arrêter tes enfantillages? Tu veux que nous passions tous Noël dans le jardin !? »

-Vous avez vu passer Sirius ? Demanda Laura.

-Sirius vient de monter. Il avait l'air vachement énerver, dit James. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Je vais chercher la bûche, dit Lily en quittant la table, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ne sais pas, il s'est énervé d'un coup. Ok, je suis consciente que parfois, c'est moi qui le cherche, mais là, je venais avec une bouteille pour faire la paix. C'est quoi son problème avec moi ?

-Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Demanda James.

-Non. Enfin, il a parler de sa famille vite fait mais… Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapporte avec moi.

-Tu te souviens de votre dispute l'année dernière ? Demanda Remus.

-Laquelle ? Demanda Laura.

-Après ce qu'il c'est passé au bord du lac.

-Oui vite fait, répondit Laura.

Flash-back :

 _Lily entra dans la salle commune, vêtu de sa robe de chambre. Tout les Gryffondor présent la regardaient, attendant de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé de l'autre côté du portrait._

 _-Vous n'avez pas autre chose à foutre ? Hurla Lily en colère._

 _Sans un mot de plus, elle monta l'escalier en colimaçon menant aux dortoirs des filles. Laura baissa la tête. Elle n'aimait pas Rogue. Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Mais il était l'ami de Lily, son tout premier ami chez les sorciers et Laura ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur que ressentait Lily face à la trahison dont elle avait été victime. Petit à petit, les conversations reprirent. Laura se leva pour rejoindre Lily quand elle surpris la conversation entre Potter, Lupin, Pettigrow et Black._

 _-Franchement, elle abuse Evans, dit James. Nous lui avons retirer une épine du pied. Maintenant, au moins, elle sait que Servilus n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Elle devrait même nous remercier._

 _-Te remercier ? Fit Laura, interloquée. À cause de toi elle vient de perdre son meilleur ami, elle est devrait te remercier ?_

 _-Son meilleur ami qui adore jeter des sorts aux nés-moldus, releva James. Il aurait fini par la trahir un jour ou l'autre._

 _-Et tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'était de ta faute, à toi et Black, s'il était devenu comme ça ?_

 _-Notre faute ? Demanda Sirius. En quoi c'est de notre faute si Rogue adore la magie noire ?_

 _-Avant même qu'il rejoigne une maison à Poudlard, vous avez décidez tout les deux qu'il serait votre tête de Turc ! Pas étonnant qu'il n'est pas voulu allez à Gryffondor en sachant que vous y seriez !_

 _-C'est lui qui a dit qu'il voulait aller Serpentard ! s'exclama Sirius. Pas nous !_

 _-Et alors ? Depuis notre premier voyage entrain vous lui pourrissez la vie ! On dirait que c'est votre passe temps favoris ! Et je ne parle pas uniquement de Rogue ! Je parle aussi de ce premier année de Serpentard dont vous avez plongé la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes l'année dernière ! Je parle de tout ces sorts que vous jetez au plus faible pour la simple raison qu'ils sont à Serpentard !_

 _-Ce sont de futur mage noir ! Se défendit Sirius._

 _-Ah ouais ? Et tu en fais quoi de Merlin qui fut envoyé à Serpentard ? Lui aussi c'était un mage noir ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas pareil !_

 _-Si ! C'est parfaitement pareil ! Les méchant de vont pas tous à Serpentard et les gentils tous à Gryffondor ! La preuve avec toi ! Tu es tout sauf gentil parfois ! Parfois tu te comporte comme le reste de ta famille ! À se demander si tu n'as pas « fui » de chez toi, juste qu'on n'arrête de te soupçonner d'être un futur mage noir !_

 _-Retire tout de suite ce que tu as dit !_

 _-La vérité fait mal, hein? Parce que la vérité est là ! Parfois tu es abject, méchant, sadique ! La popularité de pardonne pas tout Black !_

 _Laura profita du fait que Black fut trop choqué pour répondre, pour quitter la salle commune et rejoindre Lily._

Fin du Flash-Back.

-Mais je ne le pensait pas ! s'exclama Laura. Enfin si, je pensais la partie sur le fait que parfois, il est odieux, méchant, abject, mais pas quand j'ai dit qu'il était comme sa famille !

-Sa famille est un sujet sensible pour Sirius, expliqua James. Même à nous, il nous parle rarement de sa famille. Et quand on aborde le sujet de Regulus, c'est pire. Il se ferme complètement.

-Je ne comprend pas, dit Laura. Il s'entend bien pourtant avec Weston, qui l'avait accusé d'être un mangemort infiltré.

James et Remus se regardèrent un instant, amusés.

-Je croyais que les filles avaient un don pour ses choses là, dit Remus.

-Moi aussi, lui répondit James. Tu me déçois Laura.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda-t-elle perdue.

James se tourna vers elle et la fixa dans les yeux.

-La plupart des filles à Poudlard, on soit peur de Sirius, soit veulent sortir avec lui. Toi, tu es son amie. Sa seule amie. Tu es la seule fille qui ne l'a jamais jugé sur son nom de famille. Toute les autres veulent, soit pouvoir déclarer avoir coucher avec Sirius Black, soit elles ont trop peur de lui pour l'approcher.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, déclara Lily qui revenait avec la bûche. Je ne veux pas coucher avec lui et je n'ai pas peur de lui non plus.

-Mais tu n'es pas son amie, dit Remus.

-Et puis de toute façon, il sait que je veux sortir avec toi Evans, alors il ne tente rien avec toi par respect pour moi, ajouta James avec un sourire entendu.

-Je te rappel Potter que tu sors avec Cassandra Trelawney, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle aimerait d'entendre dire ça

-Attendez une minute, fit Laura en levant une main. Tu es entrain d'insinuer, Potter, qu'il voudrait tenter quelque chose avec moi ?

-Et toi ? Tu voudrais ?

-Là n'est pas la question, déclara Laura.

-Je suis amplement d'accord avec Laura, dit Lily qui avait finit de couper les parts de bûche aux chocolats. Maintenant, pouvons nous manger ?

-Bien sûr, Miss Evans, dit Amanda en lui tendant son assiette. Bref, pour revenir à nous moutons, Laura, quand l'année dernière tu lui a dit ce que tu as dit et bien…

-Je l'ai blessé, comprit Laura. Vraiment blessé.

-Ouais.

-Mais c'est stupide ! Il aurait dû savoir que je ne le pensais pas !

-Nous on le sait, mais pas Sirius, dit Remus. C'est ça qu'il voit devant un épouvantard. C'est ce qu'il lui fait plus peur. Devenir comme ses parents ou pire encore. Un mangemort.

-Mais jamais il ne deviendra comme ça ! s'énerva Laura.

-Nous on le sait, dit James.


	6. -Et si on faisait la paix?

**Toute mes excuses pour ce retard! Tellement prise par les préparatifs de départs en vacances, j'ai oublié de publier le chapitre 6 et je n'ai pas eu accès à internet depuis. Alors pour me faire pardonnez, je publie les chapitres 6 et 7 (parce que, manque d'internet, lui non plus n'a pas été publié). Et l'univers de Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K. Rowling, qui fête aujourd'hui son anniversaire! Alors Joyeux Anniversaire!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : « -Et si on faisait la paix ? »**

Lily n'en revint pas. Elle venait de passer deux semaines avec Potter et pas une seule fois ils ne s'étaient disputés. Pire ! Elle avait même rit aux blagues de Potter et Black !

-Vous croyez que je suis malade ? Demanda-t-elle à ses amies dans le dortoir.

-Peut-être, répondit Laura. Où alors, tu es entrain de finir par comprendre que Potter n'est pas seulement un gamin stupide et arrogant.

-Peut-être. J'espère que ça va continuer comme ça, j'en ai marre de devoir crier après lui tout le temps. Vous savez quoi ? Ça va être ça ma bonne résolution cette année. Arrêtez de crier tout le temps et essayer de faire preuve de plus de souplesse avec le règlement.

-Moi je vais essayer de faire la paix avec Black, annonça Laura. Et vous ?

-Je vais essayer d'arrêter de mentir, dit Mary en jetant un regard vers Dorcas.

-Arrêter de mentir ? Releva Lily. Quand nous as tu déjà mentis ?

-Un certain nombre de fois. En fait, j'ai un secret et j'ai beaucoup de mal à le révéler.

-D'accord. Dorcas ?

-Arrêter d'être en retard le matin, serait déjà pas mal non ? Demanda Dorcas en riant.

-C'est sûr. Amy ?

Amanda releva la tête du placard, les joues rouges.

-Et bien je pensais que… Qu'il serait temps que je révèle mes sentiments à Remus.

-Tes… attends, quoi ? Dit Dorcas. Tu as des vues sur Remus ? Notre Remus ?

Les joues de Amanda prirent une teinte encore plus rouges qu'auparavant.

-Depuis combien de temps tu nous cache cette information ? Demanda Laura.

-L'année dernière ? Dit timidement Amanda.

-L'année dernière ? s'exclama Mary. Mais qu'est-ce que tu attend pour lui dire !

-D'en avoir le courage ? Proposa Amanda. Le truc c'est que je ne l'ai jamais vu sortir avec une fille. Peut-être qu'il préfère les garçons…

-Non, je peux t'assurer qu'il préfère les filles, dit Laura.

-Comment tu sais ? Demanda Mary.

-Je l'ai déjà vu réagir à la présence d'une fille, répondit simplement Laura.

-Réagir, réagir ? Se renseigna Dorcas.

-Ouais. Franchement, Amanda, s'il te plaît, fonce. Parce que Remus, n'est absolument pas le genre de mec qui fera le premier pas, il est… trop timide pour ça.

-Eh bien voilà nos objectifs cette année, dit Lily se jetant sur son lit.

Quand Amanda eut fini de ranger ses affaires, et qu'elle fut en pyjama, Lily éteignit la lumière et chercha le sommeil. Bien après que ses amies se furent endormie, Lily renonça à dormir immédiatement. Elle mis ses chaussons, enfila sa robe de chambre, pendu au montant du lit à baldaquin et descendit dans la salle commune avec le livre posé sur sa table de nuit. Quand elle arriva en bas des escaliers, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver Potter, jouant dans l'âtre de la cheminée, avec un bout de bois. Elle hésita à remonter mais il dû sentir sa présence car il se retourna.

-Tu ne dors pas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Si. Je suis juste somnambule.

-Ah ! Je me demandais où étais passer la Lily narquoise, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Elle m'avait manquer pendant deux semaines.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Potter. Je pourrais devenir ton pire cauchemar. Mais ça tombe bien pour toi, j'ai décidé que cette année, j'essaierais d'être plus cool avec le règlement.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas fermer les yeux sur nos petites escapades la nuit ?

-Sûrement pas ! Se vexa Lily. Ça veut juste dire que j'arrêterais de vous suspecter directement dés qu'il y aura du grabuge. Vous n'êtes certainement pas les seuls à aimer faire des blagues dans ce château.

-Merci de le reconnaître.

Lily ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle s'installa sur un canapé et ouvrit son livre à page où elle s'était arrêter.

-Comment ce fait-il que tu de dorme pas ? Demanda Potter.

-Je ne trouve pas le sommeil, c'est tout, répondit-elle. Et toi ?

-Je réfléchissais.

-Potter qui réfléchis ? Je suis heureuse de ne pas être ton cerveau.

-Très drôle Evans.

-Tu réfléchis à quoi ?

-J'ai reçu une lettre ce soir de mon père. Ma tante, sa belle-sœur est malade. Elle a attraper la Dragoncelle.

-Elle a quel âge ?

-Cinquante-six ans. Elle est passé dans la catégorie des personnes chez qui la Dragoncelle peut-être mortelle.

-Je suis désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu ne l'as connais pas.

-Non, c'est vrai. Parle moi d'elle ?

James se retourna vers Lily, se demandant si elle était sérieuse.

-Elle s'appelle Dorea Potter mais son nom de jeune fille est Black. En fait, elle est également la grande-tante de Sirius. Elle a été à Serpentard mais… elle n'a rien à voir avec le reste des Black. Elle fait partie de ces personnes qui ne juge pas sur le sang d'un sorcier pour connaître sa valeur. Je ne sais pas si tu te rend compte à quel point c'est rare chez les Black.

-J'en ai une petite idée.

-Mon père essaie de me rassurer en me disant que c'est une battante, qu'elle ne laissera pas la maladie vaincre… mais même avec toute la bonne volonté de la terre, il y en a qui ne peuvent guérir.

-Ma grand-mère à un cancer, dit Lily.

-Un cancer ? C'est quoi ?

-Une maladie grave. Tu vois en fait, notre corps est constitué de ce qu'on appelle des cellules. Avec un cancer, ces cellules deviennent incontrôlables et peuvent causer la mort du patient. Le problème c'est que les médecins moldus ne sont pas encore au point sur les traitements des différents cancer.

-Il en existe plusieurs ?

-Ouais. Cancer du poumon, du côlon, du sein, du foie, du cerveau, de la gorge. En fait, tout les organes du corps peuvent développer un cancer. D'après Pomfresh, un sorcier sur trois millions développe un cancer. C'est une maladie très rare chez les sorciers.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'a pas à l'être, tu ne l'as connaît pas, répondit Lily, en écho à la phrase de James un peu plus tôt.

-Parle-moi d'elle, répondit James avec un sourire.

-Elle s'appelle Sybil Down, mais elle née Branson. Sa mère, qui était fille de comte, est morte en lui donnant la vie et elle fut élever par son père, un roturier, et par sa famille maternelle. Ma grand-mère est devenue infirmière pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, comme sa mère avant elle, pendant la Première Guerre. Elle déteste l'injustice. Son grand-père aurait voulu qu'elle épouse un noble, il lui avait trouver le fiancé idéal, mais elle a préféré épousé mon grand-père, Matthew Down, un simple garagiste. Mon grand-père est mort quand j'avais cinq ans. Un accident de la route.

-Elle a quel âge ?

-Cinquante-huit ans.

-Elle est jeune pour être grand-mère.

-Elle est tombée enceinte de ma mère à dix-huit ans et ma mère a eu ma sœur à l'âge de vingt ans.

-Mes parents ont du mal à avoir un enfant, dit James. Il c'est passé vingt-cinq ans après leurs mariage pour que ma mère tombe enceinte.

-Vingt-cinq ? Ils avaient quel âge quand ils se sont marié ?

-Dix-neuf et vingt ans. Ma mère avait quarante-quatre ans quand elle est tombée enceinte. Ils pensaient être stérile et puis… me voilà.

-Ouais, dit Lily en se retenant de baîller.

-…

-…

-Evans ?

-Hmm ?

-Et si ont faisait la paix ? Je veux dire… On recommence tout à zéro.

-Non, Potter, dit Lily. On ne peut pas tout recommencer à zéro. C'est trop tard pour ça...

-Je vois…, dit James baissant la tête.

-… mais on peut faire la paix, oui. On peut essayer du moins.

James releva la tête d'un coup et regarda Lily avec des yeux rond.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

Un grand sourire prit alors place sur le visage de James.

* * *

-Merlin Lily ! s'écria Dorcas. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette nuit !

-Hein ?

Lily ouvrit un œil et regarda Dorcas. Elle n'était pas la seule à dévisager Lily maintenant. Laura, Amanda, Alice, Mary et Lucy l'observait étrangement.

-J'ai dormi pourquoi ?

Lily sentit alors quelque chose d'étrange. Elle n'était plus dans son lit mais sur quelque chose de dur. Après un regard au sol, elle se rendit compte que le lit avait disparu et qu'elle dormait sur un tas de cendre. Pire encore, ses mains étaient sales, comme si elle s'était battu dans du charbon. Et à bien regarder, ses bras étaient dans le même états. Lily se releva (avec un mal de dos affreux) et fonça dans la salle de bain pour se voir mais à peine eut-elle toucher la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain, que la porte fut réduit en cendre. Lily jeta un regard apeuré vers ses amies, alors que la porte du dortoir s'ouvrait sur une quatrième année, Chelsea Hicks, une brune.

-Evans ! Dit-elle. On a un pro… Toi aussi ?

-Moi aussi quoi ? Demanda Lily.

-Laura Marshall est dans le même état que toi. Elle était en pleure et Louise à essayer de la réconforter en la prenant dans ses bras et elle c'est retrouvée comme toi.

Aussitôt, Laura s'approcha de Lily et lui toucha l'épaule. Lily vit avec stupeur Laura devenir noir de saleté.

-Ok d'accord, Hmm… Va te renseigner chez les premières année. Elena Webb à peut-être été touché. Dorcas, va voir chez les garçons de cinquième année.

-Tu crois que tout les nés-moldus ont été touchés ? Demanda Laura.

-Oui. Recurvite, dit Lily en se jetant le sort de nettoyage sur elle même.

Mais rien ne bougea.

-Amanda, va chercher McGonagall et dit lui ce qu'il ce passe.

-Tout de suite.

-Mary, tu veux bien m'ouvrir les portes ? J'aimerais éviter de réduire le château en cendre.

-Avec plaisir.

Lily descendit dans la salle commune et fit attention à ne toucher aucun objet.

-Elena Webb aussi à été touché, dit alors Chelsea en revenant.

-Cresswell aussi, ajouta Laura.

Au même moment, Amanda entra dans la salle commune.

-J'ai fait part de tes soupçons à McGonagall. Elle dit que toute les personnes qui sont dans ton état, restent ici, le temps qu'elle arrive. Elle est allée se renseigner auprès des professeur Flitwick et Chourave.

-Waouh, qu'est-qui ce passe, ici ? Demanda Potter.

-Si seulement je le savais, dit Lily. On dirait qu'un plaisantin s'amuse à Poudlard. Je ne peux rien toucher sans que ça ne soit réduit en cendre, et je ne peux toucher personne, sans prendre le risque, qu'elle se retrouve dans le même état que moi.

-Qui a fait ça ?

-Si seulement je le savais…

-On descend déjeuner, dit James, on vous ramène le petit-déjeuner ici.

-Merci, James, dit Lily en s'asseyant par terre en attendant le professeur McGonagall.

Cette dernière arriva dix minutes plus tard.

-Bien. Il c'est passé la même chose à Serdaigle et à Poufsouffle, dit-elle. Je vous suggère de rester dans vos dortoirs, jusqu'à ce que Mrs Pomfresh et le professeur Slughorn trouve un remède. Miss Evans, les autorisez vous à faire des test sur vous ?

-Bien sûr.

-Alors suivez-moi. Miss Jenner, vous restez ici aussi avec Miss Richardson.

-Bien professeur.

La majorité des élèves étant dans le Grande Salle, Lily et le professeur McGonagall ne rencontrèrent presque personne sur le chemin menant à l'infirmerie.

-Je dois vous dire, Lily, que tout cela m'inquiète beaucoup. L'inscription sur les murs la semaine de la rentrée, votre agression et maintenant ça… Sans compter tout ce que les élèves nous cachent.

-Que pouvons nous faire ? Demanda Lily. Je veux dire, nous les préfets.

-Je pense à augmentez les rondes, dit McGonagall. Bien que cela risque d'influer sur les notes et…

-La sécurité des élèves priment sur quelques notes professeur, dit Lily. Si ce chien n'avait pas été là, cette nuit là, qui sais ce qui me serait arrivé ?

-J'espère que tout les préfets penseront comme vous. Je pensais en fait qu'au lieu d'une ronde chacun par semaine, vous en faire faire deux. Les deux premières, commenceraient après le couvre-feu jusqu'à vingt-trois heures et les deux autres, de vingt-trois à une heure du matin.

-Peut-être pourraient-on faire l'appel au moment du couvre feu, dit Lily, et faire ça avec deux professeur dans chaque salle commune. Pendant que l'un fait l'appel dans les dortoirs, l'autre reste en bas, pour surveiller que personne ne sorte. Et nous, les préfets, on surveille voir qui entre et sort des salles commune après chaque couvre-feu.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. J'en parlerais avec les autres directeur de maison.

Quand elles entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, le professeur Slughorn était déjà là et discutait à Dumbledore et Pomfresh, devant une table rempli des plats de la veille.

-Ah Miss Evans ravi que vous vous soyez portez volontaire, dit Pomfresh. Asseyez-vous sur le lit, nous allons regarder ça. Nous sommes entrain d'analyser le repas d'hier soir, mais pour le moment il n'y a rien.

-Je vais allez prévenir que les cours de Potion et de Métamorphose sont annulés pour la journée, dit le professeur McGonagall. Je reviens.

Lily resta toute la journée à l'infirmerie, à subir les tests de Pomfresh, Slughorn et McGonagall. Bradley était passé lui apporté son petit déjeuner le matin et était revenu le midi pour savoir où en était les professeur. Pomfresh l'avait gentiment conduit vers la sortie. Slughorn et McGonagall avaient finalement découvert que la crasse sur les élèves nés-moldus était dû à une potion qui était entrée en contact avec le corps des nés-moldus, s'étalant sur tout le corps, et qui, au contact d'un sort spécifique, provoquait des moisissures, détruisait les objets non magique comme les portes et les lits. En revanche, les mur de Poudlard étant rempli de magie, la potion n'avait eu aucun effet sur eux. Il avait suffit d'un bon bain avec une potion préparé par Slughorn pour les élèves touchés, reprennent leurs apparence initial.

* * *

Sirius, le cœur haletant encore, tomba sur le côté avant de rabattre la couverture sur Samantha et lui.

-Je ne m'en lasserais jamais, dit-il.

-Moi non plus, admit Samantha dans un souffle.

Samantha Duncan était une Poufsouffle de cinquième année, avec qui Sirius aimait passé du bon temps. Rien de sérieux pour aucun des deux, juste l'envie de s'éclater.

-Je dois y aller, dit-elle cinq minutes plus tard. J'ai promis à une amie de l'aider pour ses BUSEs de potions.

-Ah les potions. Ça ne me manque absolument pas. Allez vas-y, file.

-Demain même heure ? Demanda Samantha en refermant les boutons de sa chemise.

-Demain même heure, confirma Sirius en remettant son pantalon. Pars devant.

Samantha envoya un baiser à Sirius avant de quitter la salle. C'était une salle situé au troisième étage, dans un couloir caché par une tapisserie. Cinq minutes plus tard, Sirius quitta la salle à son tour et pris le chemin des cuisines, ayant une folle envie de pain au chocolat. Mais c'était sans compter sur Remus, qui revenait de la bibliothèque, semblait-il.

-Ah Sirius, tu tombes bien ! Viens, il faut que je te parle !

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Pas ici. Suis-moi.

Sirius suivit Remus jusqu'au cinquième étage et ils montèrent les escaliers d'une vieille tour abandonnée du château. Remus ouvrit la porte et se décala.

-Vas-y, entre.

Sirius entra, inquiet de ce que Remus allait lui annoncer. Tout ce passa en même temps. Laura, qui était caché dans un coin, jeta un expelliarmus à Sirius dont la baguette s'envola jusqu'à la main de Laura, alors que Remus verrouillais de l'extérieur la porte d'un « collaporta ». Laura se précipita à la fenêtre et jeta leurs deux baguettes dans le vide. Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux et y courut pour voir où sa baguette allait atterrir. Il vit alors James, sur son Nimbus 1699, rattraper les deux baguettes. Le soulagement remplaça l'inquiétude avant de faire place à la colère.

-Je peux savoir ce que tout ça signifie Jenner ? Cria Sirius.

-Il faut qu'on parle. Alors à moins de vouloir sauter par la fenêtre… Tu vas être obligé de m'écouter.

-On a rien à se dire.

-Toi, tu n'as peut-être rien à dire. Mais moi oui.

-…

-J'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi tu m'en voulais.

-Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, répondit Sirius en s'asseyant sur un vieux bureau.

-Tu m'en veut parce que j'ai dit que tu te comportait de temps à autre comme ta famille.

-…

-Sirius, j'étais en colère quand j'ai dit ça. Je ne le pensais pas. Je sais très bien que tu n'a rien à voir avec le reste de ta famille. Et tu devrais le savoir aussi ! Il n'y a pas plus différent des Black que toi !

-…

-Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée si je t'ai fait de la peine, si je t'ai vexé ou mis en colère. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais juste que tu prenne conscience que parfois tu allais trop loin, expliqua Laura en s'approchant de lui. Tu ne seras jamais comme ta famille Sirius.

Laura posa une main sur sa joue pour le forcer à la regarder et elle le senti se tendre à son contact.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Sirius. Je ne supportait juste pas que tu prenne la tristesse de Lily comme quelque chose de futile. Imagine que James ait eu un ami que toi tu n'aimait pas ? Imagine qu'a cause de Lily et moi, cet ami que tu n'aimais pas, insulte de la pire manière James? Et que derrière ça, Lily et moi disions bon débarra, James devrait nous remercier ? Et toi, tu dois faire face à la colère et à la tristesse de James ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Tu ne nous remettrais pas à notre place ?

-… Peut-être, admit Sirius.

-Je n'aime pas quand on est fâchés, confia Laura.

-Moi non plus, avoua Sirius, en se détendant en appuyant sa main contre sa joue.

Laura offrit un grand sourire à Sirius. Elle avait cru que le convaincre que ce qu'elle avait dit, n'avait aucune valeurs pour elle, serait plus dur que ça.

-J'étais en colère, mais j'ai compris ce que tu m'as dit, continua Sirius. Depuis ce jour là, je n'ai attaqué personne.

-À part moi, nota Laura.

-À part toi, confirma Sirius.

-Alors… On oublie ces derniers mois et on repart comme avant ? Demanda Laura.

-On recommence tout, confirma Sirius.

-Parfait !

Laura se recula et donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Sirius.

-Aïe ! Dit-il en se massant l'épaule. C'était pourquoi ça ?

-Pour rien. Ça m'avait juste manquer.

Laura fit demi-tour et tapa contre la porte.

* * *

Elle observa son reflet dans le lac à moitié gelé de Poudlard, ses tâches de rousseur contrastant avec la blancheur de sa peau, les mèches rousses qui tombaient de chaque côté de sa tête, qui était recouverte de son bonnet. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui souhaiter son anniversaire. La première fois depuis sept ans, qu'ils ne partageraient pas un gâteau à la fraise. Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où était l'erreur. À quel moment, son ami avait finit par être contaminé par les pensées de ses compagnons de dortoir ? À quel moment avait-il finit par leurs accorder plus de crédit qu'à elle ? Qu'aurait-elle pu faire pour l'empêcher de lui tourner le dos ?

-Lily ? On te cherchais partout !

Lily se retourna et vit Laura et Amanda arriver, emmitouflées dans leurs capes, écharpes et bonnets.

-J'étais là, dit-elle simplement.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Amanda en posant une main sur l'épaule de Lily.

-Ouais. Juste un coup de blues. Ça va passer.

Lily descendit de son rocher et lissa sa robe de sorcière.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous me cherchiez ?

-On s'inquiétaient, répondit Laura. Tu n'était avec nous, pas avec Brad, pas à la bibliothèque alors on a eu peur que…

-Ne vous en faites pas. Je vais bien.

-Tant mieux. Slughorn nous as demandé de te donner ça.

Laura, sortie de sa poche une enveloppe avec un ruban violet.

-Oh non, pitié, se plaignit Lily en attrapant l'enveloppe.

-C'est quand ? Demanda Amanda.

-Vendredi prochain, geignit Lily. J'avais deux chances sur sept pour que ça tombe sur un soir de ronde mais non ! Et bien je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

La veille des vacances de Noël, Lily avait prétexter être souffrante et avait donc laisser Potter se rendre seul au dîner. Mais Lily ne pouvait pas ignorer les invitations éternellement. Le hurlement de Laura fit sortir Lily de ses pensées. Laura était couverte de neige.

-BLACK ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu vas me le payer !

Lily se retourna et vit les quatre fauteur de troubles de Gryffondor, hilares. Laura fit l'éviter des boules de neige et les lança droit sur les garçons, qui ne purent les éviter. Potter fut le premier à émerger de la couche de neige et brandit le poing.

-À l'attaque !

Lily rangea la lettre dans sa poche et reçu une boule de neige dans le cou.

-Ah ouais ? Dit-elle. Si c'est la guerre que tu veux Potter, tu l'auras !

Lily s'abaissa et fabriqua une boule de neige, qu'elle lança droit sur Potter. Mais ce dernier ce baissa et ce fut Remus qui la reçu. À partir de ce moment là, ce fut une bataille rude que se livrèrent Laura, Amanda et Lily d'un côté et Potter, Black Remus et Peter de l'autre. Puis à la fin, il n'y a avait plus d'équipe. C'était chacun pour soit. Puis la bataille de boule neige vira à la lutte quand Black plaqua Potter dans la neige, cherchant à la lui faire manger. Laura sauta alors sur Black pour lui faire lâcher prise. Peter chercha alors à pousser Laura et Amanda se dirigeait pour aider sa cousine, quand elle fut plaquer par Remus. Profitant de l'inattention de ses amis, Lily fabriqua autour d'elle un vrai château fort et quand elle fut sûr, d'être protéger, fit l'éviter tout un tas de neige qui frappa de plein fouet les combattants.

* * *

-Veuillez m'excusez professeur, j'étais entrain d'essayer d'empêcher Peeves de transformer le couloir menant à la cour de Métamorphose en piscine.

-Ah Lily ! Vous voilà ! Ne vous en faites pas, c'est votre devoir de préfète. Cela faisait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas venue à une de nos petite réunion ! Venez, venez, asseyez vous. Nous vous avons garder un place entre Mr Potter et Mr Rogue.

Lily offrit un sourire de courtoisie à Slughorn, nullement enchanter de faire barrage entre Rogue et Potter. Ses relations avec Potter s'étaient améliorer, mais elle trouvait encore étrange de passer plus d'une heure avec lui dans une même pièce sans se disputer. Et pour Rogue… Ils ne s'étaient tout simplement plus adresser la parole depuis qu'il était venu la voir à la Tour de Gryffondor pour s'excuser, enfin, Lily avait plus précisément décidée de l'éviter un maximum.

-Permettez-moi de vous présenter Damoclès Belby. Il était élèves ici, chez les Serdaigle, il y a… une dizaine d'année, n'est-ce pas Damoclès ?

Damoclès Belby était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, brun, la mâchoire carré, les veines de sont cou, saillantes, une vraie armoire à glace. Il donnait des frisons à Lily.

-C'est exact, professeur. Je suis entrer à Poudlard en 1963 et j'en suis sortie en 1969.

-J'étais entrain de raconter à Damoclès vos exploits en potions, à vous et Mr Rogue. C'est vraiment dommage que vous ne travaillez plus ensemble.

-Vous souhaitez faire une carrières dans les potions après Poudlard ? Demanda Damoclès.

-Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Lily. Je travaille avec Mrs Pomfresh pour passer un concours pour devenir infirmière. Je choisirais ensuite si je veux faire carrière à Ste Mangouste ou si je me dirige vers les potions.

-Vous aimez aider les gens, c'est bien, dit Damoclès. Et vous Severus ?

-J'aime les potions mais je préférerais un travaille dans le domaine de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

À côté de Lily, Potter eut une toux discrète qui ressemblait à un ricanement et elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes en le fusillant du regard.

-Une carrière chez les Aurors alors ? Les potions sont très importantes là-bas, c'est un bon compromis.

-En fait, j'envisageais plutôt de demander au professeur Dumbledore, d'ici quelque années, le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Cette fois-ci, Lily ne releva même pas le rire étouffé de Potter et regardait Severus Rogue étrangement. Pourquoi vouloir ce poste alors qu'il veut rejoindre les rangs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

-N'est-ce pas un métier plus à risque que celui d'Aurors ? Demanda Damoclès. En sept ans d'étude à Poudlard, pas un professeur n'est rester plus d'un an. Sur les sept que j'ai eu, deux sont morts, un autre est un à Sainte-Mangouste, et les quatre autres, ont démissionnés. De mon temps, on pensait le poste maudit.

-Les malédictions ne me font pas peur, dit Severus en relevant la tête, en signe de défi.

-Tant mieux. Quel votre nom de famille Lily ? Demanda Damoclès.

-Evans. Lily Evans.

-Evans… Ce n'est pas un nom de sorcier n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes née-moldue ?

Erin Black, la voisine de Severus, tenta sans succès de réprimer une toux discrète, semblable à celle de Potter.

-Oui, répondit Lily sans faire attention à la Serpentard.

-Si vous comptez vous lancer dans les potions, dîtes que vous êtes une de mes amies. Même si vous avez encore le temps pour décider. Vous n'êtes qu'en sixième année, c'est ça ?

-C'est exact.

-Et bien j'espère Lily vous voir bientôt dans les locaux de la CREP*.

-Avec plaisir, Mr Belby.

-Sur quoi travaillez vous en ce moment ? Demanda Slughorn.

-Voyons professeur, vous savez bien que je ne suis pas autorisé à révéler le contenu de nos recherches ?

-Wildsmith serait content de voir que tu te fais draguer, chuchota Potter à l'oreille de Lily.

-Je ne me fais pas draguer, répondit Lily.

-Tu n'as pas pas vu son regard quand tu es entrer. Il te dévorait des yeux.

-N'importe quoi.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Slughorn donnant des nouvelles de ses anciens élèves, se vantant des qualités des actuels.

-Je me souviens de cette élève, dit Slughorn. Oh, elle avait un an de plus que vous Damoclès, Molly. Molly Prewett. Une jeune fille très doué en enchantement et en métamorphose. Dommage qu'elle est épousé Arthur Weasley. Ce garçon manque cruellement d'ambitions. Je crois qu'elle ne travaille plus. Elle a arrêter pour s'occuper de ses enfants. Elle a accouchée d'un troisième enfant au mois d'août. Un garçon je crois. Molly était aussi très douée en potion. Je suis sûr qu'elle serait devenue une potionniste reconnue. Si seulement… Oh ! Par Merlin je n'avais pas vu l'heure ! Je suis navré mes chers élèves, mais je ne suis pas sûr que notre cher concierge approuve votre présence dans les couloirs à cette heure tardive. Messieurs et mesdames, les préfets, je compte sur vous pour vous assurer que chacun retourne dans son lit. Mon cher Damoclès, n'hésitez pas à venir nous faire un petit coucou de temps à autre.

-Avec grand plaisir professeur.

Le professeur Slughorn se leva de table et reposa sa serviette.

-Je vais vous raccompagnez, dit Slughorn.

-Ce n'est pas la peine professeur, assura Damoclès. Lily, vous êtes préfète non ? Vous pouvez me montrer le chemin n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Lily qui s'apprêtait à quitter la salle.

-Parfait. Professeur Slughorn, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Damoclès. Bonne nuit Lily. Faites attention à vous.

-Promis professeur, assura Lily.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et alluma sa baguette.

-Lumos.

-Merci de me raccompagner. Cela fait presque dix ans que j'ai quitté Poudlard et j'ai peur de me perdre à présent.

-Ce n'est rien, et puis comme ça, je fais une ronde bonus.

-Ce n'est pas trop dur en ce moment Poudlard ?

-Comment ça ?

-Je veux dire… être une née-moldue par les temps qui courent ?

-Ça va. Il y a eu mieux, mais ça pourrait être pire.

-Horace avait l'air d'avoir peur de vous laissez seule pourtant.

-Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que trois serpentard ont tentés de m'agresser au mois de novembre. Et au début de l'année, il y a eu un accident, des inscriptions sur le mur. Et à la rentrée, un mauvais sort à été jeté aux personne comme moi.

-Et vous osez dire que « ça va » ?

-Honnêtement, je m'en fiche d'être une née-moldue ou une « sang-de-bourbe » comme ils disent. Ce qui compte, c'est que je suis une sorcière et que j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds.

-Une vraie Gryffondor.

-C'est ce qu'on me dit oui.

-C'est étrange qu'un Serpentard est accepté de faire des potions avec une née-moldue.

-Je connais Severus Rogue depuis mes huit ans. C'est mon voisin. C'est lui qui m'a apprit que j'étais une sorcière. Nous étions amis à l'époque.

-Plus maintenant ? Slughorn à l'air très affecté que vous ne travaillez plus ensemble.

-Disons que Rogue à été quelque peu influencé par de mauvaises fréquentations à Serpentard.

-Je vois. C'est triste. Et avec James Potter ? Vous êtes amis ?

-C'est compliqué, dit Lily. Il me harcelait depuis deux ans pour que j'accepte de sortir avec lui mais, il a fini par lâcher l'affaire quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec mon petit copain.

-Oh. Il n'était pas là ?

-Non, il joue dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle et il avait un entraînement ce soir. Le mois prochain il joue contre Gryffondor.

-Le Quidditch. Je fais parti de ces personnes qui ne comprennent pas l'intérêt de ce sport. Ma mère est moldue et elle m'a fait connaître plein de sports moldus.

-Lequel est votre préféré ?

-Sans aucun doute le cross. Ne faire qu'un avec l'animal, ça doit être génial.

-Certainement. Moi je préfète la gymnastique. Je trouve ça beau.

-Nous sommes déjà arriver ? Remarqua Damoclès. Et bien, Lily, ce fut une agréable soirée. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire si vous avez des questions. Je serais ravi de vous aider.

-Je n'hésiterais pas, merci.

Damoclès fit un sourire à Lily avant de passer les grandes portes de la Tour de l'horloge et Lily fit demi-tour. Elle monta les escaliers qui lui faisait face, repensant à cette soirée. Finalement, elle n'avait pas été si horrible. Mais au même moment où elle pensa ça, elle vit arriver droit devant elle un jet de lumière qui l'a propulsa en arrière. Lily se senti basculer de l'autre côté de la balustrade et tomber dans le vide.

* * *

*CREP : Centre de Recherche En Potion.

Et tout de suite, le chapitre 7!


	7. -Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous amoureux

**Je rappel que l'univers de Harry Potter appartient toujours à J. K. Rowling! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : « -Tu te rends compte des ragots que cela va engendrer ? »**

 _-Evans, Lily !_

 _Lily leva les yeux vers le professeur McGonagall, terrifiée. Elle avala sa salive et lâcha la main de Severus. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle la lui avait attrapé. Lily s'avança jusqu'au professeur et s'installa sur le tabouret avant de poser le choixpeau sur sa tête. Lily entendit une voix murmurer à son oreille « intéressant, très intéressant » avant que le choixpeau ne rendent son verdict._

 _-GRYFFONDOR !_

 _Lily se détendit d'un coup, soulagée. Puis elle vit le regard triste de Severus. En passant devant lui pour rejoindre la table des rouges et or, elle lui offrit un sourire désolé. Quand Lily arriva à la hauteur de la table, Sirius Black, un garçon qu'elle avait rencontré dans le Poudlard Express alors qu'elle était avec Severus, brun, les cheveux bouclés et les yeux gris translucide, se décala avec un grand sourire pour lui faire de la place. Lily lui jeta son regard le plus froid qu'elle réservait habituellement à Pétunia quand celle-ci se montrait méchante et blessante vis-à-vis d'elle, et lui tourna le dos. La rencontre entre Lily et Severus avec Sirius Black et un autre garçon c'était assez mal passé et c'était fini par la sortie du wagon de Lily et Severus._

 _-Fortescue, Alice ! Appela le professeur McGonagall alors que Farmer, Sarah rejoignait la table des Serpentard._

 _Une fille aux cheveux brun coupé au carré et au visage rond s'avança. À peine quelques secondes après que le choixpeau eut toucher sa tête, il s'écria :_

 _-GRYFFONDOR !_

 _Alice alla s'asseoir en face de Lily, pendant que Green, Amanda était appelé, et lui offrit un grand sourire avant de se tourner pour voir le reste de la répartition._

 _-GRYFFONDOR !_

 _Green, Amanda était une fille aux cheveux couleur blond/beige et de grand yeux verts. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en deux nattes de part et d'autre de sa tête. Alors qu'elle rejoignait Lily et Alice, Harvey, Kai fut envoyé à Serdaigle. Amanda s'installa aux côtés d'Alice et se retourna pour assister au reste de la répartition._

 _-Jenner, Laura, dit le professeur McGonagall alors que Howe, Reece rejoignait les Poufsouffle._

 _-GRYFFONDOR !_

 _Lily se joignit aux autres élèves de sa maison pour applaudir Laura qui s'assit à côté d'elle et lui serra la main. Jennings, Josh fut envoyé à Serpentard, puis Londubat, Franck, rejoignit la table des Gryffondor tout comme Lupin, Remus (qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement), McDonald Mary et McGowan Lucie. McKinnon, Marlene fut envoyé à Serdaigle et fut suivie par Meadows Dorcas, envoyée à Gryffondor. Morgan, Zoe et Mulciber, Ubbe étaient envoyé respectivement à Poufsouffle et Serpentard._

 _-Pettigrow, Peter._

 _Un garçon assez rondouillard, avec des yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites s'avança, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Il posa le choixpeau sur sa tête et il s'écoula de longue minutes avant que le choixpeau ne décide de l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Il restait à présent une dizaine de personne à répartir, dont Severus et l'insupportable garçon à lunettes du Poudlard Express._

 _-Potter, James._

 _L'insupportable garçon à lunettes, qui s'appelait donc James, s'avança d'un pas sûr. Il posa le choixpeau sur sa tête avec un grand sourire._

 _-GRYFFONDOR !_

 _Lily retint un grognement de frustration alors que Potter les rejoignait. Lily attendait avec impatience le tour de Severus._

 _-Rogue, Severus !_

 _Lily se redressa sur le banc et observa son ami avancer jusqu'au choixpeau. Comme pour Peter, il se passa de longue minutes avant que le choixpeau ne se décide._

 _-SERPENTARD !_

 _Lily fut un peu déçu que sont ami ne puisse le rejoindre et elle le regarda impuissante rejoindre la table des verts et argents._

* * *

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été écrasé par un troupeau d'hippogriffes et avait un mal de tête atroce. Et les cris dans la pièce n'arrangèrent en rien son état.

-Comment ça, vous ne savez pas ce qu'il c'est passé ? Hurla une voix d'homme. Ça fait deux fois qu'elle se fait agressée !

-Mr Wildsmith, calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît, vous êtes dans une infirmerie, pas sur la place d'un marché ! Chuchota Mrs Pomfresh énervée.

-Comment voulez-vous que je me calme !?

-Quand Miss Evans se réveillera, elle pourra nous dire de quoi elle se souvient et peut-être aura-t-elle vue son agresseur, dit Dumbledore.

-Et si elle ne se réveille pas ?

-Miss Evans a eu beaucoup de chance, dit Mrs Pomfresh. La chute aurait pu lui être fatale. Si nos préfets-en-chef n'avaient pas été là, je n'ose imaginer… Ils ont pu ralentir sa chute, mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle est tombé de trois étages. Maintenant, Mr Wildsmith, je vais vous demander de quitter mon infirmerie. On vous préviendra quand elle sera réveillée.

-Mais…

-Dehors.

Quand Lily entendit la porte se fermer, elle ouvrit les yeux. Les rideaux étaient tirés autour de son lit.

-Mrs Pomfresh ?

Lily entendit les pas de l'infirmière se rapprocher de son lit et tirer les rideaux. Il n'y avait qu'elle et Dumbledore.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Mal. Affreusement mal. Comme si un troupeau de centaure m'était passé dessus.

-Je comprend.

-Lily, vous souvenez vous de ce qu'il c'est passé ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Je… J'étais à la soirée de Slughorn.

Les souvenirs de Lily étaient flous.

-J'ai raccompagnée l'invité du professeur Slughorn à la porte du château et…, dit-elle en fermant les yeux. Puis j'ai monté les escaliers et… on m'a jeté un sort. Un stupéfix je crois. Je me suis sentit tomber en arrière et puis… plus rien.

-Je vois. Les directeurs de maisons sont entrain d'interroger les élèves présent au dîner du professeur Slughorn et les préfets qui effectuaient une ronde. J'espère que nous trouverons vite le responsable. Cela fait déjà deux fois que l'on vous attaque directement Miss Evans. Si cela continue… nous devrons finir par fermer Poudlard.

-Quoi ? Mais Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr du monde magique !

-Cela me fait plaisir que vous disiez cela, mais c'est faux. Il y a deux autres endroits très protéger. Gringotts en fait partie. En attendant, je vous conseille de ne plus vous déplacer seule. Peut importe la raison.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me cacher professeur, dit Lily.

-Je m'en doute Lily, je m'en doute. Mais votre sécurité…

-Et si nous lui tendions un piège ? Proposa Lily. Ça fait deux fois que l'on s'en prend à moi, directement alors que nous sommes onze nés-moldus. Deux fois que l'on s'en prend à moi mais pas aux autres. Ce qui veut dire, qu'il réessaiera. Je suis sûr que Taylor, Avery et Mulciber n'agissaient pas seuls.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi mais…

-Je suis prête à servir d'appât professeur.

* * *

-Tiens, nous t'avons ramener des chocogrenouilles, des patacitrouilles et plein d'autre chose bien caloriques ! s'exclama Mary en déposant plein de baquet de bonbons sur le lit de Lily.

Elle était sortie de l'infirmerie le matin même mais n'avais pas eu l'autorisation de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait donc chargée ses amies de lui rapporter plein de confiseries.

-Hmm, merci, dit Lily se jetant sur les chocogrenouille. J'ai dû marchander avec Pomfresh pour avoir le droit de sortir de l'infirmerie. Ça ne tiendrait qu'à elle, j'y serais encore.

-Je ne sais pas si elle a tort ou raison, mais je suis d'accord avec Dumbledore, dit Laura en posant ses achats sur son lit. Tu ne quitte plus la tour de Gryffondor toute seule.

-Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! Se plaignit Lily, la bouche pleine de chocolat.

-Lily, c'est pour toi qu'on dit ça.

-Je sais, mais vous ne serez pas toujours là pour me protéger. Pendant les vacances, ma famille et moi pouvons nous faire attaquer et vous ne serez pas là pour nous protéger.

-De toute façon, Lily, c'est soit nous et Bradley, dit Dorcas, soit Potter et Black. On est allé ensemble à Pré-au-Lard et on a parlés. Ils sont d'accord avec nous. Et tu les connais, quand ils ont une idée quelque part, ils ne l'ont pas ailleurs.

-Très bien, vous avez gagné, souffla Lily. Tout plutôt que Potter.

-Je croyais que vous étiez amis maintenant ? Dit Mary.

-Oui mais… Je ne suis pas encore prête à ce qu'il me suivent partout, toute la journée. Je peux aller me laver seule ou vous voulez venir avec moi, voir si il n'y a pas un méchant caché derrière la cuvette des toilettes ?

-Très drôle, Lily, vraiment, dit Amanda.

Pour toute réponse, Lily tira la langue à ses amies et entra dans la salle de bain. La semaine suivante, Lily eut l'impression d'être aussi bien protéger que la Reine d'Angleterre elle-même. Elle ne put pas être seule une seconde. Même quand elle se levait en plein milieu du cours de McGonagall, une de ses amies la suivait jusqu'aux toilettes. Pour les rondes, ses partenaires venaient la chercher devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, bien que Dirk Cresswell avec qui elle fit deux rondes cette semaine là, fut aussi à Gryffondor. Le nombre de rondes par préfets avaient été triplés, et chacun se retrouvait avec trois rondes par semaine. À chaque fin de cours particuliers ou après chaque fin de services après de Mrs Pomfresh, Bradley venait chercher Lily pour la ramener à sa salle commune. Cela n'arrangeait absolument pas Lily. Oh bien sûr elle adore ses amies et Bradley, mais ils devenaient vraiment gênant. Lily était actuellement assise dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec Dorcas, les autres étant encore dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, et rédigeait une dissertation sur les inféris quand un groupe bruyant d'étudiants, entrèrent dans la pièce. Ce fut comme un déclic. La solution à son problème venait d'apparaître devant elle.

-Je reviens, dit-elle à Dorcas en se dirigeant vers le groupe.

Peter Pettigrow fut le premier à remarquer l'arrivée de Lily et il tira la manche de James pour attirer son attention.

-Potter, je peux te parler un instant ? Demanda Lily.

-Euh… bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Pas ici, viens, répondit Lily en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle commune. Ça va Dorcas, je suis avec Potter, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la brune se lever pour les suivre.

Lily tira Potter par la manche et ils quittèrent la tour de Gryffondor.

-Tu te rends compte des ragots que cela va engendrer ? Demanda James.

-Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fiche, répondit Lily. Tu fais quoi demain après-midi ?

-Mes devoirs Evans. Pourquoi ?

-Et demain matin ?

-Retourner me coucher après la leçon de transplanage.

-Et bien changement de programme. Tu feras tes devoirs demain matin après les cours de transplanage. Demain après-midi, on va à la bibliothèque.

-Euh une minute, s'il te plaît, je ne te suis plus là. Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec ton copain ou tes amis ? Pourquoi le demander à moi ?

-Si tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis sûr que Black serait ravi de venir avec moi faire des recherches interdites.

-Tu as un train de retard alors, dit James. On a déjà lu tout les livres de la réserve.

-Eh bien j'irais à la bibliothèque seule alors.

-Elles ne te laisseront jamais quittés la salle commune seule, répondit James.

-Je sais. Mais je trouverais bien un moyen de leurs échapper. Maintenant, c'est à toi de voir. Ou bien tu me laisse aller seule à la bibliothèque… ou tu viens avec moi.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'elles viennent avec toi ?

-Très bien. J'irais seule alors.

Lily fit mine de s'en aller mais Potter la retint par le bras.

-Ok je viens. Mais tu ne crois pas que j'ai le droit de savoir dans quoi je m'embarque ?

-On va faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Pas cambrioler Gringotts. Je te rappel que le spécialiste des coup tordu ici, c'est toi. Pas moi.

-C'est bon, tu as gagné. Je ne poserais pas de question.

-Parfait, merci Potter, dit Lily en lui tapant sur l'épaule avant de partir. À demain.

Lily retourna dans la salle commune où Dorcas travaillait toujours. Enfin presque. Son devoir de métamorphose n'avait pas bougé depuis que Lily était partie.

-Je vais à la bibliothèque avec Potter demain, dit Lily.

-Avec Potter ? s'étonna Dorcas. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas passer tes journées avec lui ?

-Il s'agit d'une après-midi, Do, pas d'une journée.

-J'aurais pu t'accompagner, tu sais ?

-Oui mais tu ne vas pas jouer à la babysitter toute l'année si ? Vous avez aussi votre vie à faire. Alors je peux bien supporter Potter une après-midi.

-Si tu es sûr de toi, alors ok.

-Je suis sûr.

* * *

Comme prévu, le 22 janvier eu lieu le premier cours de transplanage. Pour l'occasion, la Grande Salle avait été débarrassée de ses grandes tables, donnant une impression de vide à Lily. Dans la salle se trouvait les professeur Dumbledore, McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick et Chourave, et une femme, la plus grande femme que Lily ait pu voir dans sa vie. Blonde, le visage carré, taillée comme une armoire à glace, elle était impressionnante et renvoyait à Lily, l'imaginaire d'un militaire.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Dit-elle d'une fois forte, une fois tous les sixième année réunis en silence. Je suis Kassandra Klark ! Je suis ici pour vous apprendre, ou du moins tenter, de vous apprendre à transplaner ! Je vous préviens tout de suite. Tout le monde n'y arrivera pas. Il faut une grande force mentale et une détermination à toute épreuves ! Sinon… Désartibulation ! Toi, l'épouvantail à lunette ! Qu'est-ce que la désartibulation ?

Lily se tourna vers James Potter, la seul personne pouvant être désigné d'épouvantail à lunettes, même si lui-même, n'était pas sûr que l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

-Je… C'est le fait de laisser une partie de son corps derrière soit après avoir transplané ?

-Exact ! Pour éviter cet événement très désagréable, la méthode est simple. Appliquez la règle des trois « D ». Qui peut me citer les trois « D » ? Personne ? Ça commence mal. DESTINATION DÉTERMINATION DÉCISION ! Cria Klark, faisant sursauter les élèves les plus proches. Vous devez fixer l'endroit où vous voulez aller dans votre esprit. Une adresse précise peut suffire. Pas besoin de le voir en détail comme vous avez peut-être pu l'entendre d'incompétents. Vous essaierez de transplaner à l'intérieur d'un cerceau tout à l'heure. Il suffira juste de vous concentrer sur l'intérieur de votre cerceau. Et vous devrez être DÉTERMINÉS à y entrer ! Déterminés et DÉCIDÉS ! Sinon, gare à la désartibulation !

D'un coup de baguette, des cerceaux s'envolèrent d'un coin de la pièce, pour se poser devant Klark.

-Tout le monde prend un cerceau et se place à une distance respectable les uns des autres, allez !

Lily fut parmi les premières à prendre un cerceau et à se placer près du professeur McGonagall, le plus loin possible de Klark.

-Bien. Maintenant, appliquer les trois « D ». Et quand vous serez bien, déterminés et décidés, pivoter sur vos pied !

Sans surprise, personne ne parvint à transplaner durant la première leçon. Mais personne ne se désartibula non plus, au grand soulagement de Lily et des autres élèves.

* * *

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi on est entrain de faire nos devoir au lieu de dormir ? Grogna Sirius.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire tes devoirs ce matin, dit James. Tu peux aller dormir, je ne te retiens pas.

-On fait toujours nos devoirs ensemble, James, tu le sais bien. Alors ? Pourquoi cette torture ?

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Lily.

-…

Devant le manque de réponse de Sirius, James releva la tête de son parchemin d'histoire de la magie pour le regarder. Sirius avait laisser tomber sa plume et regardait James les yeux grands et la bouche ouverte.

-Quoi ? Demanda James.

-Mais elle ne sort pas avec le poufsouffle ? Répondit Sirius.

-Euh… si, dit James qui ne voyait pas ou Sirius voulait en venir.

-Alors elle sort avec vous deux en même temps ? Je ne la voyais pas comme ça. Tu crois qu'elle accepterais un plan à quatre ? Bien que le Poufsouffle ne soit pas vraiment mon ge… AÏE ! Non mais ça va pas la tête, Cornedrue !?

-J'ai rendez-vous à la bibliothèque pour surveiller que personne ne l'agresse, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous amoureux, dit James en reposant son livre de d'histoire.

-Oh… Je croyais que tu as avais réussi…

-J'aurais aimé, moi aussi. Mais je préfère ça à sa colère. Même si elle est très belle en colère.

-Je viens avec vous cet aprem alors.

-Ok.

* * *

Lily pianotait sur la table en face d'elle, énervée. Potter avait dix minutes de retard. Lily se cala dans son fauteuil, posa ses pieds sur la table et croisa les bras, les yeux rivés sur l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons et elle recommença à pianoter sur ses bras avec ses doigts. Quand Potter apparut enfin, accompagné de Black, Lily ne bougea pas d'un poil, le fusillant du regard.

-On y va ?

-Potter, tu connais les montres ? Demanda Lily.

-Euh oui… pourquoi ?

-On avait dit quinze heure ! Pas quinze heures vingt ! Allez, on a perdu assez de temps.

Lily n'attendit pas de réponse et se leva de son fauteuil. Elle se dirigea, le pas décider vers la bibliothèque, sans s'occuper de savoir si les garçons la suivaient ou non. Une fois dans la bibliothèque, elle dirigea vers la section Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et parcourut les titres des livres sur les reliures. Mais la plupart des livres présents étaient des livres que Lily avait déjà lu, car déjà utilisé les années précédentes. Finalement elle attrapa _La Défense magique appliquée et son usage contre les Forces du Mal,_ _Les sorts d'Autodéfense_ , _Manuel pratique d'Antisort_ , _Sorts de Défenses oubliés_ et _Sorts et Contresorts_. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le rayon des sortilèges et attrapa _Abrégé des sortilèges communs et de leurs contre-attaques_.

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que tes amies viennent, dit James. Nous n'avons pas de dissertation de prévu en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Pourquoi tout ses livres ?

-Ne me pose pas de questions, répondit Lily.

-C'est en rapport avec les agressions dont tu as été victime ?

-Oui.

Lily chercha une table isolée et finit par la trouver au fin fond de la bibliothèque, près d'une fenêtre, juste devant la frontières entre la partie de la bibliothèque réservée au public et la réserve. Lily posa les livres et s'installa près de la fenêtre. Elle sortie des son sac plume, encre et parchemins et ouvrit le premier livre de la pile.

-Tu vas passer tout l'après midi à lire ces livres ? Demanda Sirius.

-Je ne t'ai pas inviter Black. Si tu t'ennuie, tu peux toujours partir.

-Et laisser James seul avec toi ? Hors de question.

* * *

-Joyeux anniversaire ! Cria Lily en sautant sur le lit de Laura. Allez debout la marmotte !

-Lily ! Cria Laura dans son oreiller. Pas si fort !

-Bon bah je vais manger tes chocogrenouilles alors, dit Lily en quittant le lit de son amie.

Aussitôt, Laura rejeta ses couvertures au loin et plaqua Lily au sol pour l'empêcher d'atteindre le fameux paquet de chocogrenouilles.

-Ah qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour du chocolat, hein ? Demanda Lily en essayant de dégager ses cheveux qui recouvraient son visage.

-Je ferais tout pour le chocolat, ria Laura.

Lily se releva et laissa Laura déballer ses cadeaux pour aller à la douche. Quand elle ressortie, Laura (qui avait l'habitude de prendre sa douche le soir) était déjà habillée. Les autres filles étaient déjà descendu mais Spencer était dans la salle commune et attendait sa petite amie.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Laura, dit-il en l'embrassant sur les lèvres avant de lui tendre un paquet.

-Merci.

Laura ouvrit le petit paquet et y découvrit un collier en or représentant le signe Verseau (celui de Laura) entrelacer avec celui du Lion (celui de Spencer).

-C'est très jolie, merci, dit Laura. Tu m'aide à le mettre ?

Pendant que Spencer aidait Laura à mettre son collier, Lily espéra que Bradley n'aurait pas la même idée. Lily avait une sainte horreur des bijoux et supportait à peine les montres. Ils descendirent tout les trois prendre leurs petits-déjeuner, où Mary, Dorcas, Amanda et Alice souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire à Laura. Potter, Black, Peter et Remus arrivèrent peut de temps à près et Black offrit comme cadeau à Laura, une tartine de confiture à la fraise. Peter offrit à Laura une boîte de Chocogrenouille de 500g et se jeta sur lui pour le remercier. Pendant le petit-déjeuner, le courrier arriva et Laura reçu une montre de ses parents et Lily appris que c'était la tradition d'offrir une montre aux sorciers qui atteignaient leurs dix-sept ans. Au cours de la semaine suivante, Lily retrouva une nouvelle fois James à la bibliothèque, accompagné de son fidèle Sirius Black. Aucun d'eux n'avaient parler des recherches de Lily à ses amies et à Bradley. Puis vint le deuxième cours de transplanage. Cette fois-ci, il y eu deux désartibulation. Jade Henry laissa un bras derrière elle et Peter, une oreille. Cela avait un refroidi Lily, mais Klark ne laissait le choix à personne.

-Si vous avez peur de laisser un cheveu derrière vous, alors ne me faites par perdre mon temps, et dégagez de la salle !

Personnes de transplana ce jour là mais Lily ne désespérait pas d'y arriver.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Lily n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Mais alors aucune. Alors quand son réveille sonna, elle l'attrapa et le jeta à terre. Aussitôt, elle sentit son lit s'affaisser et ouvrit un œil pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Laura, Amanda, Alice, Dorcas et Mary étaient assise sur son lit et la regarder avec un grand sourire.

-Joyeux anniversaire Lily ! s'écrièrent-elles en même temps.

-Je vais vous tuer, grogna Lily en cachant sa tête sous les couvertures.

-Tu ne veux pas voir tes cadeaux ? Demanda Laura, sachant très bien que Lily n'y résisterait pas.

Lily ressorti d'ailleurs sa tête de sous la couverture, suspicieuse.

-C'est un piège ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu nous as pris pour Black et Potter ? Demanda Amanda, presque vexée.

-Je me souviens encore du sucre qu'ils ont remplacés par le sel l'année dernière. Sans oublier, ce lutin qui me suivait partout pour me déclarer la sois-disant flamme de Potter.

-Mais c'était avant, dit Laura, tu ne trouvas pas d'ailleurs que Potter a mûri cette année ?

-Pas vraiment, dit Lily.

-Tu sais, j'aime bien Bradley mais… Tu irais tellement mieux avec Potter.

-Ah oui ? Alors premièrement, je suis amoureuse de Bradley, pas de Potter et en plus, Potter est en couple avec Trelawney. Maintenant, tu veux qu'on parle de toi et Black ? Non parce que je ne sais pas si tu as remarquée Laura, mais il te bouffe des yeux. Franchement, je serais toi, j'aurais peur. Et toi, Amy ? Tu en es où avec Remus ? Tu lui a parler de tes sentiments ? Non ? Bon alors, fichez-moi la paix avec Potter. La seule qui le droit de me dire quoi faire ici, c'est Alice.

-Tant mieux, dit cette dernière, parce que je suis d'accord avec les filles.

-Traîtresse…, siffla Lily. Bon, je crois que vous avez parlé de cadeaux, non ?

-Les cadeaux, dit Dorcas en sautant du lit et tapant dans les mains. Tiens. Ça c'est le mien.

Dorcas tendit à Lily un paquet, qui le déchira sans douceur pour découvrir un livre sur les potions « Le guide parfait du maître des potions ».

-Avec ça, tu vas nous inventer des potions du tonnerres, dit Dorcas alors que Laura tendait son propre paquet à Lily.

-Wouah un appareil photo sorcier ! s'extasia Lily.

-Et il est déjà prêt à prendre des photos.

Aussitôt, Lily mis l'appareil en place et prit ses amis en photos.

-Tiens, Lily, dit Amanda. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais…

-Tu rigole ? Demanda Lily. Le dernier album de Jessie Kane ! J'adore ! Merci !

-Et celui-là, il est de Mary et moi, dit Alice. Fais attention de ne pas les déchirer.

Fronçant les sourcils, Lily retira doucement la papier cadeau.

-Merlin ! Des places pour aller la voir en concert ! Merci les filles !

-Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, dit Laura, et si nous allions manger ?

Accompagnée de son appareil photo, Lily descendit avec les filles dans la Grande Salle pour manger. À peine furent-elles assise que Bradley arriva derrière Lily et l'embrassa dans le coup.

-Joyeux anniversaire Lily, dit-il. Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Il lui tendit un petit paquet rectangulaire que Lily déchira. Il s'agissait d'une petite boîte contenant une chaîne en or.

-Euh… Merci, dit Lily, ennuyée.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à le mettre ? Demanda-t-il, sans se rendre compte du malaise de Lily.

-Euh… non ça ira. Je le mettrais tout à l'heure. Je ne me suis pas encore laver.

-D'accord. Excuse-moi, je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard ?

-Bien sûr, dit Lily.

-Eh bien cache ta joie, dit Laura.

-C'est juste que vous connaissez mes rapports avec les bijoux. Je n'aime pas trop ça…

-Tu devrais lui dire, dit Amanda. Comme ça, il ne fera plus l'erreur.

-Tu as raison. Je lui dirais tout à l'heure.

-Salut Evans, dit alors Potter derrière elle. Dire quoi à qui ?

-Potter…, menaça Lily.

-Attend une minute avant de m'envoyer balader. D'abord joyeux anniversaire, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a dix-sept ans.

-Merci, répondit Lily, méfiante.

-Et j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Voilà, je sais que tu es née-moldue et que tes parents ne doivent pas connaître la tradition sorcière dans ce cas-là, alors, je me suis permis… Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Surprise, Lily attrapa la petite boîte qu'il lui tendait. En l'ouvrant, elle trouva à l'intérieur une montre en cuir marron. Le cadre n'était pas commun. Au lieu des chiffres, se dessinait les quatre phase principale de la lune à la place des chiffres 12, 3, 6 et 9, et tous les autres chiffres avaient été remplacés par des étoiles.

-Retourna-la.

Lily obéit et derrière avait été gravé :

 _Lily Evans_

 _première du nom._

-En fait, ma mère a offert la sienne à Sirius au mois de novembre pour ses dix-sept ans et mon père m'offrira la sienne, je ne pouvais donc pas t'offrir celle des Potter. J'ai eu l'idée de t'offrir ta propre montre sorcière que tu pourras léguer à tes enfants quand ils auront dix-sept ans à leur tour.

-Je… Je ne sais absolument pas quoi te dire Potter, dit Lily émerveillée. Elle est magnifique. Merci beaucoup.

-Tu ne m'envoie pas balader ?

-Alors que tu m'offre un vrai cadeau d'anniversaire et pas une blague ? Non, j'en profite. Vraiment, merci.

Potter passa une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise.

-Eh bien à plus tard alors, dit-il en allant rejoindre Sirius et Peter, assis un peu plus loin.

-À plus tard…


	8. -Vous êtes en état d'arrestation

**Oui oui, je sais, je suis en retard... Encore... MAIS! Je poste les trois derniers chapitres de cette première partie de l'histoire maintenant! C'était la première fois que je publiais une de mes histoires et il y a certainement encore du progrès à faire. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

 **PS: L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : « -Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre »**

-J'ai un gros problème les filles, dit Lily en débarquant dans le couloir.

-Quoi ? Demanda Laura qui faisait ses devoirs sur son lit.

-C'est l'anniversaire de Potter dans un mois et je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir.

-Tu n'est pas obligé de lui offrir un cadeau, dit Amanda qui sortait de la douche.

-Il m'a offert un cadeau pour mes dix-sept ans, je dois faire pareil.

-Offre lui un nécessaire à balai, proposa Alice.

-Trop banal, dit Lily. Il faut que ce soit quelque chose d'aussi important qu'une montre chez les sorciers.

-On offre quoi aux moldus quand ils sont majeurs ? Demanda Dorcas.

-Euh… JE SAIS ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu porter de vêtements moldus ! Je vais lui ache… Non je ne peux pas… il faut que ce soit sorcier… Les prochaines vacances seront après son anniversaire et je ne pourrais pas aller du côté moldu avant…

-Demande à tes parents, proposa Mary.

-Tu me vois demander à mes parents d'acheter des vêtements pour un garçon ?

-Ouais, non, ce n'est pas terrible…

-Mais je sais à qui demander, dit Lily, merci les filles !

Lily sortit en courant du dortoir, bousculant Black, les bras chargés de nourritures, au passage sans s'en occuper et parcourut l'école pour rejoindre le bureau de son ancien professeur d'étude des moldus.

-Miss Evans ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, professeur Vaughan et vous ?

-Bien. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-En fait, j'ai un service à vous demander.

-Un service ?

-Oui, voilà, en fait, j'ai eu dix-sept ans il y a deux mois et un ami m'a offert une montre. Et je voudrais lui offrir un cadeau moldu, le problème c'est que son anniversaire est dans un mois et que les prochaines vacances seront après son anniversaire, je ne peux donc pas me rendre chez les moldus pour aller chercher un cadeau. Et je me disais qu'en tant que née-moldue, vous pourriez éventuellement vous y rendre et choisir quelque chose qui pourrait plaire à mon ami. Je vous rembourserais après, il n'y a pas de soucis.

-Vous avez de la chance que je vous apprécie bien Miss Evans. Si vous me donnez les mensurations de votre ami, je pourrais me débrouiller, je pense.

-Merci professeur ! Je vais me renseigner immédiatement !

Lily parcourut à nouveau le château dans le sens inverse et quand elle arriva dans le dortoir des filles, son cœur menaçait d'exploser et elle avait un point de côte très douloureux.

-Le… pro… fesseur… Vau… ghan… est… d'accord…, explique difficilement Lily. Elle ira… chercher les… vêtements… juste… besoin… mensuration… Potter…

-Tu veux que j'en occupe ? Proposa Amanda. Je peux demander discrètement à Remus. Il devrait savoir lui.

-Avec plaisir, souffla Lily en s'écroulant sur son lit.

* * *

Amanda quitta le dortoir, pensant tout de même que Lily en faisait beaucoup pour un garçon qu'elle disait détester au début d'année. Elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons et s'apprêtait à frapper quand elle entendit son nom.

-Pourquoi tu ne dis pas à Amanda que tu es amoureux d'elle Lunard ?! Tonna la voix de James.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Et puis de toute façon, je ne l'intéresse pas.

-C'est pour ça qu'on vous voit souvent ensemble à la bibliothèque, déclara Sirius.

-Oui. À la bibliothèque Patmol. Et on fait quoi à la bibliothèque ? On travaille. Je ne lui plais pas un point c'est tout. Qui…

-Bien sûr que tu me plais ! Dit alors Amanda en entrant dans le dortoir. Excusez-moi, je ne voulais entendre la conversation, je voulais juste parler à Remus en privé.

-Bien sûr, dit James. On va vous laissez.

-Viens Pete, dit Sirius.

Amanda regarda James, Sirius et Peter disparaître du dortoir et fermer la porte derrière eux. De son côté, Remus avait tourné le dos à Amanda et fouillait distraitement dans sa malle.

-Remus ? Demanda Amanda.

-Hmm… ?

-Alors je te plais aussi ?

-… oui.

-Je croyais que c'était à sens unique. J'avais peur de t'en parler, je pensais que tu me prendrais pour idiote.

-Amanda, écoute, toi et moi ce n'est pas possible.

-Pardon? Mais je croyais que tu étais amoureux de moi ?

-Et c'est vrai, mais je ne peux pas sortir avec toi.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Amanda, vexée. Tu as honte d'être vu avec moi ?

-Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! C'est plutôt toi, qui devrait avoir honte d'être vu avec moi.

-Pourquoi aurais-je honte de toi ?

-Laisse tomber… C'est juste pas possible. Le mieux, c'est que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre et…

-Je ne comprends pas, le coupa Amanda. Je t'aime et tu m'aime, pourquoi tu ne veux pas que nous sortions ensemble ?

-On ne peut pas c'est tout, dit Remus.

-Mais donne-moi au moins une raison !

-Arrête Amanda. Ça ne sert à rien. Non, c'est non.

Amanda regarda Remus quitter le dortoir d'un pas énergique, la laissant seule, les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était pas logique. Ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et pourtant il ne voulait pas sortir avec elle. Il cachait forcement quelque chose mais quoi ? Amanda se jura de découvrir son secret. Elle monta dans le dortoir et y trouva Laura, seule, en train de lire un magazine de Lily.

-Il faut qu'on parle, dit Amanda.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Remus ne veut pas sortir avec moi alors qu'il est amoureux de moi et moi de lui. Je suis sûr qu'il cache quelque chose et que tu sais ce que c'est.

-Je t'assure Amy que…

-Ne me mens pas.

-Très bien… Il a un secret c'est vrai. Mais je ne peux pas te le révéler. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. C'est à Remus.

-Laura s'il te plaît !

-N'insiste pas Amanda.

-Très bien. Peut-être alors que les garçons, me le diront. Je suis sûr qu'eux, le savent aussi.

-Il ne te diront rien non plus, mais tu peux essayer.

Amanda quitta le dortoir, bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle finit par croisé Peter, sortant de la bibliothèque et se jeta sur lui.

-Peter ! Peter tu tombe bien. Je voulais te parler.

-À moi ? s'étonna Peter.

-Oui à toi. J'ai besoin de savoir un truc, Lily veut faire un cadeau à James pour son anniversaire et elle aurait besoin de sa taille de pantalon, sa pointure de chaussure et de la taille de ses chemises, tout ça. Elle veut lui offrir des vêtements moldus.

-Oh, euh… je vais essayer de savoir…

-Parfait ! Une dernière chose… Qu'est-ce que cache Remus ? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas sortir avec moi ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, désolé.

-Peter, voyons, tu me connais !

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, c'est tout. Ça regarde Remus, dit-il avant de disparaître en courant.

Jamais Amanda ne s'était imaginer Peter courant aussi vite. Il semblerait que ce dernier est parler à Potter et Black car elle ne les croisa plus pendant plusieurs jours, hormis en cours, où ils disparaissaient à chaque fois mystérieusement. C'était Sirius qui s'était chargé de donné les mesures de James à Laura, qui les avaient transmises à Lily qui avait déjà passer commande au professeur Vaughan. En attendant, Amanda cherchait toujours à découvrir le secret de Remus. Quelque jour après l'anniversaire de James, qui avait sauté de joie en voyant le jean, les baskets et le t-shirt offert par Lily, Remus avait dû quitter le château, sa mère étant malade. Ce jour-là, les sixièmes années de Gryffondor avaient cours d'Astronomie avec le professeur Hughes.

-Voyez comme la lune est belle aujourd'hui, dit-elle.

Amanda leva la tête et constata que c'était la pleine lune. Amanda se serait cru dans un dessin animé que Lily lui avait montré une fois. Elle pouvait presque imaginer l'ampoule qui s'était allumée juste au-dessus de sa tête. Mais non. Ce ne pouvait pas être le secret de Remus. Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas laisser entrer. À moins que… « Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions pour savoir » se dit-elle. « Si le mois prochain, Remus est encore absent pendant la pleine lune... ».

* * *

Aujourd'hui ce jouait le match de Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle et Lily, qui était de garde à l'infirmerie, était plongée dans son livre, un nouveau roman de cet auteur moldu quel adore, Stephen King.

« _Il se reprit, lâcha la poignée et se retourna avec précaution. Ses articulations craquaient, il avait des jambes de plomb. Lentement, il revint sur ses pas jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bains._

 _Le rideau de douche, qu'il avait repoussé pour examiner la baignoire, était de nouveau tiré. C'étaient les anneaux qui en glissant sur la tringle d'acier avaient provoqué ce bruit métallique qui avait résonné à ses oreilles comme des ossements se tassant dans un caveau. Il regarda le rideau, bouche bée. Quelque chose se dissimulait derrière, dans la baignoire. C'était une forme indistincte, aux contours flous, qu'il devinait à travers le plastique. Ça pouvait être n'importe quoi. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion d'optique, provoquée par un jeu de lumière, ou l'ombre de..._ »

Soudain la porte de l'infirmerie claqua, faisant sursauter Lily, qui se retourna, baguette en avant, la main sur le cœur.

-Vous êtes complètement irresponsable ! Hurla le professeur McGonagall en entrant dans l'infirmerie, suivi par Mrs Pomfresh et deux brancards. Aussi bien l'un que l'autre ! Vous mériteriez d'être suspendu du prochain match ! Comme si le Quidditch n'était pas assez dangereux comme ça !

-Ce n'est pas seulement ces deux-là qu'il faudrait interdire de jouer, Minerva, dit Pomfresh. C'est ce sport en général ! Lily, ramenez-moi le baume de pâquerettes et des bandages.

Lily obtempéra et ramena les objets demandés à l'infirmière.

-Occupez-vous en Lily, nous devons retourner au match. On ne sait jamais et que personne ne rentre ici avant mon retour.

Lily les regarda alors quitter l'infirmerie et se tourna vers les deux blessés. Bradley et Potter se jetaient des regards noirs. Bradley avait un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre inférieure fendue et son front était ouvert. À côté de lui, Potter n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Son nez était vraisemblablement cassé, son œil commençait à virer au noir et du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Lily en allant chercher du dictame pour le front de Bradley.

-Demande à ton crétin de petit ami, dit Potter.

-Parce que c'est ma faute ? _Tu_ t'es jeté sur moi !

-Tu avais le souaffle !

-Tu as littéralement sauté de ton balai ! Tu pouvais très bien me faire lâcher le souaffle en restant sur ton balai.

-Attention, ça va piquer, met ta tête en arrière, dit Lily en appliquant le dictame sur son front. Et donc c'est pour ça que McGonagall vous disputait ?

-Le balai était trop lourd pour la tête de Potter alors on s'est écrasé.

-Ensuite, il a essayé de me fracasser la tête alors je me suis défendu !

-Menteur !

Lily appliqua une goutte de dictame sur la lèvre de Bradley avant d'étaler le baume sur son œil et de le bander comme un pirate avec les bandages.

-Bien à nous Potter. Episkey !

-Aïe ! Dit-il.

-Bien fait. Tu n'avais qu'à pas agresser mon petit ami. Qui soit dit en passant, n'est pas un crétin contrairement à toi. Où en ai le match ? Je n'entend pas les commentaires d'ici.

-790 à 900 pour nous, dit Bradley. On va vous écraser.

-Désolé de te contredire mon chéri, mais Sarah et William sont très doué, répondit Lily. De plus ils sont plus expérimenté que les autres poursuiveur. Grace Greenwood est en troisième année non ?

-Oui, mais elle est plus rapide en raison de sa taille que des sixièmes ou septième année.

-Mais, mon équipe à une très bonne tactique, dit James.

-C'est pour ça que nous menons actuellement de cent dix points, nargua Bradley.

-Mais Jayden est le meilleur attrapeur cette année, il fait des chrono incroyable.

-Mais il monte un Brossdur 3, alors que Mohammed monte un Nimbus 1699.

-Mais Jayden est plus petit et fin que Mohammed. Donc il va plus vite. Et il a une très bonne vision et une très bonne méthode de recherche.

-Serpentard vous à écraser 740 à 320 !

-Bon, moi je vous laisse, j'ai un livre à finir, dit Lily en retournant s'asseoir à sa place.

* * *

Comment diable Lily et Laura s'étaient-elles retrouver dans cette situation ?

-Il y en a eu des farceurs à Poudlard, oh oui ! Dit Hagrid en posant une nouvelles assiette de gâteau fait maison devant Lily et Laura. Je me souviens des jumeaux Prewett, de sacré phénomène ces deux là. Bien sûr, ce n'était rien comparé à notre quatre Gryffondor. Quoi que une fois… J'ai dû aller les chercher dans la forêt interdite où ils s'étaient perdu. Ils ont eu beaucoup de chance, un peu plus et… Le château était bien triste quand ils sont partie. Je m'ennuie beaucoup moins de l'arrivée de Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow. Ça c'est sûr. Le professeur McGonagall râle beaucoup après eux, mais je sais qu'elle les aime bien aussi. Je suis sûr qu'ils lui manqueront aussi quand ils partiront. Vous ne reprenez pas de gâteau ?

-Si, si bien sûr, dit Lily en tendant une main vers le plat avant de le mettre dans sa bouche, au risque de se casser une dent. Ils sont très bon Hagrid.

-Merci, Lily, je suis très fier de mes gâteaux.

-Oh Lily ! Dit Laura. On avait rendez-vous avec Amy à la bibliothèque !

-Hein ? Dit Lily qui ne se souvenait pas de ça.

-Mais si ! Rappelle-toi ! Elle voulait que nous l'aidions en métamorphose, Remus ne pouvait pas aujourd'hui ! Répondit Laura en faisant les gros yeux.

-Ah oui ! Tu as raisons ! Excusez-nous, Hagrid.

-Oh ce n'est pas grave, allez-y, n'hésitez pas à revenir, je serais ravi de vous raconter ce que je sais sur Poudlard.

-Au revoir, dit Lily en refermant la porte derrière elle. Mon dieu tu es un génie Laura ! Inventer cette histoire…

-Je ne pouvais avaler un gâteau de plus, dit Laura. Je suis sûr que j'ai une dent de casser.

Les filles remontèrent les marches du château pour se rendre dans la salle commune, quand au détour d'un couloir, elles virent un attroupement d'élèves, qui semblaient encourager quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? Cria Lily en se frayant un passage avec Laura.

Mais personnes de lui répondit. Il fallut qu'elles parviennent à franchir le premier rang pour voir le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Sirius et Spencer se roulaient par terre, évitant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les poings de l'autre.

-Non mais je rêve ! Hurla Lily en s'approchant de Black qui était sur le dessus, pour le tirer par les épaules en arrière.

Il donna alors un coup de coude en arrière, atteignant Lily en plein dans le nez, qui se mit à saigner.

-HEY ! Hurla Laura aussi fort qu'elle pu. EST-CE QUE JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE SIGNIFIE CE BORDEL ?

Mais aucun des deux ne répondit, continuant de ce battre.

-Drès bien, dit Lily en sortant sa baguette. SDUBÉVIGZ !

Mais rien se produisit. Laura sortie alors sa baguette et lança un bang sonore. Cette fois-ci, les garçons s'arrêtèrent net, tout comme les cris.

-Lily ? s'écria James en se frayant un passage a travers la marée humaine, avec Peter et Remus. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

-Debande à don abi, dit Lily en tenant son nez entre ses mains. J'enlève vingt boint à Gryvvondor chagun !

-Est-ce que je peux savoir pour vous vous battez ? Demanda Laura les points sur les hanches.

-Je l'ai surpris avec Jade Henry, dit Sirius en pointant Spencer du doigt.

-Et ?

-Jabes, du beux lanzer le zort gue je d'ai lanzer bour rébarer don dez ? Dit Lily.

-Bien sûr, Episkey !

-Aïe, dit Lily. Ça fait du bien de parler normalement.

-Ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser, dit Sirius.

-Quoi ? Spencer, c'est vrai ? Demanda Laura en tournant la tête vers son petit-ami.

-Bien sûr que non Laura ! Il est juste jaloux que je sorte avec toi, ce mec est fou amoureux de toi !

-Je n'aime personne, c'est clair ? Déclara Sirius, prêt à enfoncer son poing dans la figure de Spencer. Laura, ce type de trompe avec Henry ! Je les ai vu dans cette salle. Pourquoi mentirais-je ?

-Pourquoi _moi_ , mentirais-je, rectifia Spencer.

-Parce que tu as peur, que _moi_ , je t'éclate la figure, dit Laura.

-Je te jure Laura que ce n'est pas vrai.

-Menteur, dit alors une voix derrière Laura.

Jade Henry se tenait là.

-Tu disais que tu allais la quitté pour sortir avec moi au grand jour ! Que ce n'était qu'une question de temps !

-Avec combien de filles a tu joué comme ça ? Demanda Laura.

-Avec moi, dit Molly Dale, une cinquième année de Serdaigle.

-Et moi, dit Jessica Stevens, une Poufsouffle de cinquième année.

Au total, six filles en plus de Jade et Laura avait été trompées.

-Tu es dégueulasse, cracha Laura en arrachant son collier avant de le jeter à ses pieds. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Et elle tourna les talons. Lily l'aurait bien suivie, mais son travail n'était pas finit.

-Et maintenant, tout le monde dégage ! Black, Hooper, chez McGonagall immédiatement !

* * *

Un mois s'était passer depuis la séparation de Spencer et Laura. Nous étions maintenant début mars. Amanda avait toujours sa théorie en tête et attendait avec impatience la prochaine pleine lune. Plus celle-ci approchait, plus Remus semblait pâle, transparent. Bientôt, il pourrait rivaliser avec les fantômes de Poudlard. Le jour de la pleine lune, Remus n'apparut même pas aux cours de l'après-midi. James, Sirius et Peter, disaient qu'il était partit voir sa mère, encore une fois, très malade. Mais pour Amanda, ça ne faisait plus de doute. Il était bel et bien un loup-garou. Alors qu'il revint, deux jours plus tard, elle entra dans le dortoir des garçons, décidée à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Remus était accompagné, comme d'habitude de James, Sirius et Peter, Franck étant dans la salle commune avec Alice.

-Remus, il faut qu'on parle.

-Amanda, je crois que nous nous sommes déjà tout dit.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Les garçons, vous pouvez nous laisser ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Green, dit Sirius.

-Moi je crois que si. Cette conversation ne vous concerne pas et je ne pense pas que Remus voudra l'avoir dans la salle commune. Alors, dehors !

Ils semblèrent hésiter un instant mais James fini par faire signe aux autres de le suivre. Une fois seul, Remus se tourna vers sa valise, cherchant, ou faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose.

-J'ai découvert ton secret, dit-elle.

Il s'arrêta net dans ce qu'il faisait. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Tu quoi ?

-J'ai découvert ton secret. Le problème de fourrure dont James parle, c'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ta lycanthropie ?

Il se tourna vers elle, terroriser.

-S'il te plaît Amanda, tu ne dois le dire à personne sinon il…

-Mais pour qui tu me prend Remus !? Je t'aime imbécile ! Je t'aime et tu crois que je vais aller crier sur tout les toit que tu es un loup-garou ? Dit-elle criant mais en chuchotant en même temps.

-Tu comprend maintenant pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir avec toi, je suis un monstre et…

CLAC ! Remus posa sa main sur sa joue brûlante, stupéfait.

-Je t'interdis de dire que tu es un monstre, c'est clair ? Dit-elle en le menaçant avec son doigt. Tu es Remus John Lupin, un sorcier de dix-sept ans ! Et non ce n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas sortir avec moi ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois un loup-garou. Tu pourrais très bien être un vampire, ou le résultat d'une hybridation entre un strangulot et un Scrout à Pétard, cela ne me ferais, ni chaud, ni froid ! Tu entend ? Je m'en fous comme de ma première paire de chaussette ! Ça ne change absolument pas mes sentiments pour toi espèce de crétin d'eau douce !

-Tu ne comprend pas Amanda, c'est une malédiction pour moi, comme pour mes proches ! Je ne veux pas que tu es à supporter ça alors que tu peut être heureuse avec quelqu'un de mieux…

-Mais c'est toi que je veux Remus, pas un autre ! Il n'y a qu'un seul Remus John Lupin sur terre et c'est toi ! Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je serais heureuse. Toi et personne d'autre. Laisse-nous une chance, Remus.

-Et si ça dure toi et moi ? Et si ça dure après Poudlard ? Tu finira par vouloir te marier et par vouloir des enfants et ça, je ne pourrais pas te le donner…

-Pour savoir si ça va marcher toi et moi, il faudrait déjà essayer non ? Et puis, on a le temps pour le mariage et les enfants ! On y réfléchiras plus tard ! Tu as le droit d'être heureux Remus !

-Amanda, je…

-Non, tu n'es pas un monstre ! Tu n'as pas demander à devenir un loup-garou ?

-Non…

-Donc, tu n'es pas un monstre ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as été mordu !

-Le ministère ne pense pas comme toi…

-Mais on s'en fout du Ministère ! Ce sont tous des corrompus là-bas !

-Et comment ferais-je pour travailler ? Personne ne veut embaucher de loup-garou.

-Moi, je travaillerais. Et puis, mes parents ont de l'argent, ils nous aideront.

-Même quand ils sauront pour moi ?

-Pourquoi leur dire ? Il s'agit de nous deux, pas d'eux.

-Personne ne doit savoir, dit Remus. Pas même Lily.

-Promis.

* * *

Lily fut vraiment heureuse pour Amanda et Remus quand elle les vit arriver dans la salle commune, main dans la main. Les garçons manifestèrent leurs enthousiasme en les applaudissant bruyamment, ce qui fit rougir les deux amoureux. Laura, toujours affectée par la tromperie de Spencer, que tout le monde évitait comme la peste, se contenta d'un sourire avant de monter dans le dortoir. Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut l'anniversaire de Remus et tout les deux s'offrir une journée en amoureux, sans amis avec eux, malgré les cours.

-Ah miss Evans ! Je vous cherchais !

Lily, qui marchait en direction de la de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, se retourna pour voir arriver le professeur Vaughan, un paquet dans les bras.

-Bonjour professeur.

-Bonjour. Voici ce que vous m'avez demander, j'espère que cela plaira à votre ami.

-Moi aussi professeur, je l'espère. Combien je vous dois ?

Lily convenu avec le professeur Vaughan de lui ramener l'argent dans la journée et rejoignit sa classe. Quand Lily entra dans la salle commune, de bonne humeur, après son cours de Runes, avec Laura, Amanda et Remus elle fut stupéfaite de constater l'ambiance dépressive qui y régnait. Le matin même, la Gazette du Sorcier avait annoncé une attaque de Mangemort ayant fait une centaine de blessés et une trentaine de morts dans le nord du pays.

-Ça ne peut pas durer comme ça, décréta Lily. Remus trouve moi Potter, Black, Pettigrow et Londubat. Laura, ramène aussi Alice, Mary et Dorcas. Il faut remonter le moral des troupes.

-On parle de nous ? Demanda une voix derrière Lily.

Lily se retourna pour voir Potter descendre les marches de son dortoir avec Sirius et Peter.

-Tu tombe bien. J'ai besoin de votre talent à faire la fête.

Sans plus d'explication, Lily se dirigea vers une table de travail qu'elle amena au milieu de la pièce et monta dessus en tapant des mains.

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît les Gryffondor ! Nos quatre organisateur de fête préféré, je pense ne pas avoir besoin de les nommés, vont organiser une fête pour ce soir, alors que tout le monde range ses devoirs et aille se préparer à faire la fête.

Toute la salle regardait Lily comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

-Vous n'avez pas entendu Miss Evans? Fit alors la voix de McGonagall derrière Lily. Allez vous préparer !

Lily se retourna et vit le professeur McGonagall debout dans le passage menant à la Grosse Dame.

-Je vois que vous avez eu la même idée que le professeur Dumbledore, Miss Evans, dit McGonagall. Tout au long de la journée, nous avons trouver le château bien trop… sombre. Nous nous sommes dit qu'il serait bon de changer les esprits des habitants de ce château. Mais la fête ne se fera pas dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez venir avec moi dans la Grande Salle, nous aider à préparer la soirée. Vous aussi, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrow, Amanda et Laura.

-On vous suis professeur, dit Potter.

Lily passa une excellente soirée. Les cinq longues tables de la Grande avaient été retiré, afin d'en placer plusieurs, suffisamment grande pour tenir à dix, tout autour d'une piste de danses. Bradley emmena Lily, habillé du robe bleue nuit, fluide, lui arrivant juste au dessus du genoux, danser une bonne partie de la soirée, ponctuée par des arrêts à tables pour grignoter. Les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassé ce soir, songea Lily alors que Bradley la faisait tournoyer une fois de plus. A minuit, des roses tombèrent du plafond et Bradley en attrapa une pour l'offrir à Lily.

-La plus belle des roses pour la plus belle de filles, dit-il.

-Merci.

Plus tard, dans son lit, Lily jetait un œil aux photos qu'elle avait prise dans la soirée. La première était une photo de Remus et Amanda, à table, où cette dernière essuyait la bouche de Remus avec sa serviette. L'autre était une de Peter qui dansait avec Mary un rock endiablé,avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse avec Dorcas. Sur une autre, Sirius qui essayait de faire danser Laura. Un moment, Lily avait danser avec Remus et Amanda dansait avec Bradley. Après avoir fait danser Laura cinq minutes, Sirius vint demander une danse à Elizabeth Hill, la préfète-en-chef, qui accepta, plus pour avoir la paix que par réel envie. Franck et Alice avait eux aussi disparu juste après leurs troisièmes danse. Lily éteignit finalement la lumière et se coucha, heureuse de cette soirée, persuadé que tout irait bien maintenant. Mais le temps se chargea de la détrompée deux semaines plus tard. Lily adorait les cours du professeur Flitwick mais aujourd'hui, Lily s'ennuyait. Le professeur Flitwick leurs avait demander de commencer une dissertation sur le sortilège de duplication et son usage. Lily, comme tout les élèves préférait les cours pratiques. La porte s'ouvrit alors violemment sur le professeur McGonagall, le visage aussi pâle que celui de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

-Filius, dit-elle. Le cours est fini. Les élèves doivent regagner immédiatement la Grande Salle

-Très bien, dit le minuscule professeur de Sortilège. Miss Evans, Mr Lupin. Veillez à ce que vos camarades regagnent la Grande Salle.

-Bien professeur, dit Lily en rangeant ses affaires.

Dix minutes plus tard, Lily se retrouvait dans la Grande Salle à faire l'appel et constata que tout les Gryffondor étaient là. Ils dînèrent et bientôt il fut vingt-et-une heure et ils n'avaient aucune explication. Quand le professeur McGonagall entra, tout les élèves se ruèrent sur elle pour avoir une explication mais elles demanda le silence et déclara qu'ils dormiraient tous ici ce soir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ? Demanda Amanda à Lily.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais ça ne sent pas bon.

Lily remarqua l'absence des préfets-en-chefs.

-Allez ! Cria-t-elle soudainement. Extinction des feus dans cinq minutes ! Prenez chacun un sac de couchages et on se dépêche.

Les autres préfets aidèrent Lily à se faire entendre et bientôt, les lumières furent éteinte. Le lendemain, ils n'eurent pas plus de nouvelles et l'accès aux salles communes fut interdite pour la journée. Lily passa donc une partie de la matinée dans le parc avec Alice, Laura, Amanda, Mary, Dorcas, James, Peter et Remus, Sirius ayant disparu on ne savais où. Peu avant l'heure du déjeuner, deux hommes, l'un blond avec des lunettes rectangulaire, ayant un air de viking, et l'autre, brun avec une cicatrice lui barrant le côté droit du visage, vêtu de cape noir, l'insigne du Ministère brodé dessus, se dirigèrent vers eux.

-James Potter ? Demanda le blond.

-Oui ? Répondit celui-ci, intrigué.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre, dit le brun en s'approchant de James avant de lui passer des menottes. Tout ce que vous pourrez pourra être retenu contre vous. Vous avez le droit à un avocat si vous le désirez.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! s'écria James en essayant de se débattre.

-Laissez-le, cria Laura en essayant de les écarter de James.

James vit tout ses amis s'énerver contre les deux sorciers. Tous sauf Lily qui le fixait, les yeux (plein de larmes) grands ouverts.

-Lily je te jure que je n'ai rien fait, déclara James alors que les deux sorciers l'emmenait. Je te le jure !


	9. -Tu l'aime bien ?

**L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : « -Tu l'aime bien ? »**

Lily courait dans les couloirs, bousculant sans pitié les autres élèves. Enfin elle arrivait en vue de son objectif.

-Suçacides, dit Lily.

La gargouille s'écarta pour laisser à Lily le passage vers l'escalier en colimaçon. Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper.

-Professeur Dumbledore ! Cria-t-elle. Les membres de… Oh pardon. Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas, j'aurais dû frapper.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, se trouvait celui-ci et deux autres personnes. Une femme et un homme d'une soixantaine d'années étaient également là.

-Ce n'est rien Miss Evans, dit Dumbledore. Je crois savoir pourquoi vous êtes là de toute manière. Miss Evans, je vous présente, Euphemia et Fleamont Potter, les parents de James. Euphemia, Fleamont, je vous présente Lily Evans, une camarade de classe de votre fils.

-Oh la fameuse Lily Evans ? Demanda la femme, Euphemia dont les yeux étaient rougis. James nous as beaucoup parler de vous.

Lily, complètement gênée, ne trouva rien à dire et fit leurs offrit un pauvre sourire.

-Professeur, deux membres de la brigade magique viennent d'emmener James. Ils disent avoir des preuves.

-J'étais avec eux quand ils ont trouver les preuves, dit Dumbledore.

-Mais professeur, James est innocent ! J'en suis sûr ! Il a peut-être beaucoup de défaut, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas un assassin.

-J'en suis persuadé, admit Dumbledore. J'étais justement entrain de parler de sa défense avec ses parents.

-Si je peux faire quoique ce soit, dit Lily.

-Lily est une née-moldue qui…

-James nous as dit oui, dit Fleamont. Il nous as parler de la tentative de meurtre sur vous après une soirée chez Horace Slughorn.

-Lors du procès, vous serez certainement amener à témoigner, dit Dumbledore, vu que vous êtes une victime. On viendra certainement à Poudlard vous demander si vous vous portez partie civil.

-Hors de question. Professeur quels sont les preuves contre James ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le révéler.

-Mais professeur…

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça Miss Evans, je n'ai pas le droit de le révéler. Mais je compte sur vous pour tempérer les réactions de Mr Black et des autres Gryffondor.

-Je ferais de mon mieux professeur. Mrs Potter, Mr Potter, quand vous pourrez voir James, dîtes lui que je sais qu'il est innocent.

-Nous le lui diront, je vous le promet, dit Euphemia.

-Merci. Je vais vous laissez maintenant. Si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas.

-Merci, jeune fille, dit Fleamont.

Lily retourna sur ses pas, ferma la porte derrière elle, et redescendis les marches. Elle retourna dans le parc pour rejoindre Laura, Amanda, Remus et Peter qu'elle avait abandonnés et vit Laura qui essayait de calmer Black.

-Les parents de James sont dans le bureau de Dumbledore, informa Lily. Ils préparent sa défense.

Lily s'assit par terre et sortie de son sac, parchemin, plume, encre et un livre pour servir de support.

-Bien. Faisons une liste de toute les agressions connue. Samedi 4 septembre, la liste des nés-moldus est affichée devant chaque entrée de salle commune, il est seize heure. Black, ou étiez vous avec James ?

-Lily, Sirius est son ami, dit Laura. Ça parole n'aura aucun valeur.

-Sauf s'il y a un témoin, dit Sirius. Nous étions à la bibliothèque, Mrs Pince pourra confirmer.

-Qui d'autre pourra confirmer votre présence ? Il faut faire une liste complète.

-Euh… Je crois que Benjy était là. On était pas nombreux, les autres profitaient des derniers beaux jours.

-Ok. Suivant. Samedi 13 novembre, il est approximativement vingt-deux heures et trois Serpentard me tombe dessus. Avery, Mulciber et Taylor. Lundi 3 janvier, un sort est lancé aux né-moldus, les couvrant de crasse. Le ou les coupables n'ont jamais été trouver.

-Quelqu'un de fort en potion et en sortilège, dit Amanda.

-Rogue est très fort en potion, non ? Demanda Sirius.

-Ouais, dit Lily en griffonnant son nom à côté de la date du 3 janvier, les doigts serrer tellement fort sur la plumes, que ses jointures blanchirent.

Ils passèrent tout le reste de la journée à copier des noms sur le parchemin et Lily décida le lendemain d'interroger l'école toute entière. La nouvelle de l'arrestation de James fit rapidement le tour de l'école. La majorité ne savait pas quoi penser de cela, c'est à dire les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle majoritairement. Les Gryffondor étaient presque tous persuadé de l'innocence de James et les Serpentard… Les Serpentard se pavanaient dans les couloirs et cela dégouttait Lily. Après déjeuner, Lily attendit que les couloirs se vide et elle descendit jusqu'au bureau de Slughorn, afin de mesurer le temps qu'il fallait pour parcourir le chemin de là, jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Alors qu'elle passait devant la salle où avait lieu les cours de Potions, une main l'agrippa par le bras et l'attira dans un coin sombre, en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche. Elle reconnu son odeur et dégagea sèchement de son étreinte.

-Non mais ça va pas ? Dit-elle.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais te faire peur, Lily, dit Severus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cracha Lily.

Severus sembla surpris du ton avec lequel est lui répondit.

-Je… Je croyais que tu… Tu accepterais de me parler maintenant que tout le monde sait que Potter…

-Que Potter quoi ? Demanda Lily le menaçant des yeux de dire le fond de sa pensée.

-Rien. Rien.

-Exactement. James est innocent, je le sais. Et même s'il était coupable, je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

-Tu… tu lui fait plus confiance qu'à moi ?

-Ça t'étonne ? Mais enfin, comment veux tu que je te fasse confiance alors que tu traîne avec Avery, Mulciber et d'autres du même acabit ? Alors que vous pratiquez la magie noire ? Alors que vous avez tous l'intention de rejoindre ce psychopathe !

-Mais c'est pour te protéger ! Imagine que j'arrive à devenir son bras droit ? Je pourrais le convaincre de t'accepter parmi nous !

-Non mais tu t'entend parler ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? J'en veux pas de ta protection !Comment peux tu croire que j'accepterais de servir ce type ? Comment peux tu croire une seule seconde que j'accepterais de traquer les autres sorciers comme moi ? Je préférerai mourir que d'obéir à ses ordres tu m'entend ? Ne t'approches plus jamais de moi.

Lily lui jeta un regard dégoûter et lui tourna le dos, sortant des cachots.

* * *

 _Lily,_

 _Nous avons pu voir James au Ministère, son avocat à réussi à obtenir qu'il ne soit pas envoyer à Azkaban avant son procès. Nous lui avons assurer ton soutiens et il en est très heureux. Nous en savons plus concernant la preuve inculpant James. Il s'agit d'un objet personnel de Miss Charlton, une écharpe avec ses initiales. Maître Hill, l'avocat de James, souhaiterait t'interroger, toi ainsi que d'autre élèves de Poudlard. D'après lui, l'avocat de la défense, Maître_ _MacNair, interrogera également les soi-disant « victimes » de James. Aucune date n'a encore été fixé pour le procès mais Maître Hill, fait de son mieux pour que cela ne traîne pas._ _Je vous tiendrais au courant quand nous aurons plus d'information._

 _Bien à vous, Euphemia Potter._

Lily replia la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir et attrapa un morceau de parchemin.

 _Mrs Potter,_

 _J'ai bien reçu votre lettre. Je suis extrêmement soulagée que James ne soit pas_ _envoyé_ _à Azkaban (j'ai fait beaucoup de cauchemar sur cet endroit quand j'ai découvert la magie). Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aider. Avec Sirius, Peter, Remus et mes amies, nous avons commencer à mener notre enquête et à établir une liste de suspect et de témoins, que je vous joint à cette lettre. Je vous remercie de me tenir au courant et j'attends avec impatience la visite de Maître MacNair pour lui dire ma façon de penser._

 _Lily Evans._

Lily ferma la lettre et quitta la tour de Gryffondor, vide en ce samedi après-midi, pour rejoindre la volière. Dehors, la neige avait fondu pour laisser place au printemps et on pouvait voir des fleurs apparaître à divers endroit. Quand Lily eut poster sa lettre, elle décida de mettre en œuvre son plan et se rendit à la bibliothèque.

-Mrs Pince ? Dit Lily.

-Hmm ? Demanda-t-elle en lui jetant son regard d'aigle du haut de son pupitre, cherchant sans doute mentalement le piège qu'elle lui tendait.

-Je voulais savoir… Vous souvenez avoir vu James Potter avec Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin dans la bibliothèque le 4 septembre à seize heures ?

-Comment ne pas s'en souvenir ? Ils ont failli mettre le feu à la bibliothèque en jouant avec les chandelles.

-Merci beaucoup Mrs Pince.

Lily quitta la bibliothèque, d'humeur plus joyeuse. Elle croisa alors l'une des joueuses de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Ava Mellor, une septième année.

-Hey Ava ! l'interpella Lily.

Ava se retourna et sourit en voyant Lily arriver.

-Salut, Evans, ça va ?

-Bien, merci. Et toi ?

-Ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-Je voulais savoir, Lundi, entre quatorze et quinze heures, tu faisais quoi ?

-J'étais en cours de Soin aux créatures magiques, pour… ? Attend, tu me soupçonne d'avoir quelque chose à voir dans la mort de Charlton ?

-Non, pas du tout. Mais je me disais que tu aurais pu apercevoir James. J'essaie de trouver des témoins pour l'innocenter.

Le visage d'Ava se détendit.

-Désolée, je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, crois-moi, je donnerais tout pour qu'il revienne. Son remplaçant n'a pas son talent.

-Ok, merci comme même.

Lily passa le reste du week-end à interroger chaque élèves ou fantômes qu'elle croisait sur l'emploi du temps de James et quand elle retourna en cours, le lundi matin, elle n'avait rien trouver.

-Excusez-moi professeur McGonagall, dit Mr Rusard en ouvrant la porte de la salle de classe, où les élèves essayaient de changer leurs apparences. Lily Evans est demandée dans le bureau du directeur.

Tout les regard se tournèrent vers Lily, qui se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire.

-Eh bien allez-y Lily, prenez vos affaires. Je compte sur vous pour vous entraînez ce soir, dit McGonagall en réajustant ses lunettes.

Lily suivit Rusard dans les couloirs de l'école en silence. Quand elle entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore, elle vit qu'il n'était pas seul. Un homme, les cheveux grisâtres, le visage émacié et les yeux vicieux, portant une robe de sorcier noir.

-Bonjour, dit-elle.

-Bonjour Miss Evans, dit Dumbledore. Je vous présente Maître MacNair, qui représente la partie civile de l'affaire.

-Miss Evans.

-Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, dit MacNair. Je n'ai pas encore reçu votre lettre signifiant que vous vous portez partie civile.

-Parce que je ne le ferais pas, dit Lily.

-Mais vous êtes l'une des victimes de James Potter, vous dev…

-Devrais ? Je me porterais partie civile quand la brigade magique aura attraper le bon coupable. James est innocent, je le sais.

-La brigade magique est très compétente, Miss Evans et…

-Pas tant que ça apparemment.

-Je vois. Vous connaissiez bien Eleanor Charlton ?

-Pas tant que ça, non. On avait juste les cours de Métamorphose en commun.

-Si je ne m'abuse, Mr Potter n'était en cours avec vous, quand elle est morte.

-Et ? James Potter n'est pas le premier élèves de Poudlard à sécher les cours, et il ne sera pas le dernier.

-Le problème, c'est que du coup, personne ne peut dire où il était. Ce qui veut dire qu'il…

-Qu'il était peut-être seul, dans la tour de Gryffondor, compléta Lily. James adore dormir. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se soit rendormi après le réveil. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu au petit déjeuner.

-Il serait venu juste pour le cours de Sortilège ?

-Oui.

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas la version qu'il nous as donné.

-Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Qu'il était dans le parc de Poudlard et qu'il se promenait.

-Ça lui ressemble bien.

-Dîtes-moi si je me trompe Miss Evans mais, au mois de janvier… Vous avez, vous aussi, été victime d'une tentative de meurtre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Et James Potter faisait partie des élèves hors de leurs dortoirs ce soir là.

-Parce qu'il était invité par le professeur Slughorn à dîner. J'y était aussi.

-Il avait donc une excuse pour se trouver dehors, au cas où il se ferait prendre.

-Vous prétendez que James aurait tenter de me tuer ?

-Vous êtes une née-moldue. Et d'après ce que l'on m'a dit, il vous a demandé à plusieurs reprise de sortir avec lui. Vous avez refusez plus ou moins violemment à chaque fois. Il a pu en avoir marre d'être rejeté et avoir voulue se venger.

-Il y a presque un an maintenant, mon meilleur ami, Severus Rogue, un Serpentard m'a traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe devant toute l'école. James était là. Si je ne l'avais pas arrêter, James aurait fait ravaler à Rogue ses injures. Il déteste les personnes qui jugent sur la soi-disant pureté du sang. Alors, excusez-moi, mais je le vois mal s'attaquer à des nés-moldus. Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis.

-Je vois.

-Maintenant, si vous n'avez pas d'autre questions, j'aimerais retourner en cours.

-Non, bien sûr. Allez-y.

-Professeur Dumbledore, Mr MacNair.

Lily les salua d'un signe de la tête et quitta le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle regagna la Tour de Gryffondor et commença ses devoirs.

-Salut Evans, tu n'es pas en cours ? Demanda Benjamin Fenwick en descendant de son dortoir et en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Normalement si mais Dumbledore voulait me voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-À propos de James. En fait, c'est l'avocat de la défense qui voulait me voir. Il s'étonnait que je ne me porte pas partie civile. D'ailleurs, tu me fait penser que je devrais écrire à la mère de James pour le lui raconter.

-Ton copain n'est pas trop jaloux ?

-Bradley ? Non, pourquoi ? Demanda Lily tout en sortant un parchemin vierge de son sac.

-Eh bien… tu dépense beaucoup d'énergie pour James.

-James est mon ami et il est innocent. Tu apprendras Fenwick que je déteste l'injustice. Il est donc tout à fait normal que je me batte pour quelqu'un qui est dans l'incapacité de se défendre actuellement.

-Je sais que tu veux bien faire mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Il y a des rumeurs qui circule.

Lily posa sa plume et releva la tête pour regarder Benjy.

-Des rumeurs ? Quel genre de rumeur ?

-Que tu serais amoureuse de Potter ou bien que tu trompe carrément Wildsmith avec Potter.

-Ridicule. J'aime Bradley et James est juste un ami. Tu apprendras aussi Fenwick que je n'accorde aucune importance aux rumeurs.

-Oh ça je le sais. Je voulais juste te prévenir, Evans. Bonne journée.

Fenwick se leva du fauteuil, balança son sac sur son épaule et quitta la salle commune en sifflotant.

* * *

-Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi vous voulez que j'assiste à ça, se plaignit Lily.

-Parce que c'est ton petit ami qui joue ? Proposa Amanda en s'asseyant sur les gradins avec un paquet de pop-corn piquant. Tu en veux ?

-Amanda, j'ai plein de chose à faire, dit Lily en piochant dans le sachet. Et Mrs Pomfresh…

-Mrs Pomfresh à dit que tu avais le droit d'assister au match, contra Laura en piochant à son tour.

-Tu as besoin de détendre, ajouta Alice. Aïeuh ! Amy !

-Toi, tu as manger assez de sucrerie pour aujourd'hui, dit Amanda en faisant les gros yeux.

-Juste un seul !

-J'ai dit non.

-C'est pas juste, je…

-Chuuut ! Ça commence ! Dit Laura.

-Cher élèves de Poudlard, bienvenue à ce cinquième match de Quidditch de la saison, opposant l'équipe de Serpentard à l'équipe de Poufsouffle, annonça le commentateur, Thomas Fox, un serpentard de septième année. Rappelons que pour l'instant, à la dernière place du championnat se trouve l'équipe de Serdaigle avec 510 points. En troisième place, l'équipe de Gryffondor avec 1270 points. En deuxième place, Serpentard avec 1420 points et en première position, Poufsouffle, avec 1560 ! Mrs Bibine s'avance sur le terrain, accompagnée des deux équipes. Au poste de gardien, Ethan Taylor pour Serpentard et James Morton pour Poufsouffle ! Viennent ensuite les batteurs, Robert Zabini, qui est le capitaine cette année, et Vela Nott, chez Serpentard, et Dylan George et Kai Harvey pour Poufsouffle ! Ils sont suivis des poursuiveurs, Cepheus Avery, Christopher Stanley, Cygnus Croupton chez Serpentard, Bradley Wildsmith, Grace Greenwood, la seule fille du match, et Drago Prewett, le capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Et nos attrapeur, Regulus Black et Mohammed Bond ! Les deux capitaines se serrent la main et les joueurs enfourchent leurs balais ! Mrs Bibine monte sur le siens et… Le coup d'envoi est donné ! Avery s'empare du souaffle, escorter de Stanley et Croupton et fonce vers les but adverses ! Mais Harvey lance un cognard dans leurs direction que Zabini renvoi vers Bond mais celui-ci l'évite, Avery en profite pour marquer le premier but du match ! 10 à 0 pour Serpentard !

-C'est vraiment un sport de barbare, commenta Lily.

-Allez Poufsouffle ! Allez Poufsouffle ! Scandait Alice.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, dit Laura. Il faut au contraire qu'ils perdent avec le moins de point possible et que Serpentard gagne avec le moins de points possibles pour que Gryffondor ait une chance de gagner la coupe !

-Pour que Gryffondor ait une chance de gagner contre nous, il faudrait que Potter revienne, dit une fille aux couleurs de Serdaigle, les cheveux blond, bouclés.

-Méfie-toi McKinnon, répondit Laura. Tu pourrais être ma première cible pour notre prochain match et Sharp et Glover ne font pas le poids face à moi. Et James n'est pas le seul bon poursuiveur dans l'équipe.

-Je tremble de peur, se moqua McKinnon.

-Tu ne crois pas James coupable, alors ? Demanda Lily.

-Bien sûr qu'il est innocent. Ce type est incapable de tuer qui que ce soit. Elenanor était une de mes amies et elle n'avait aucun lien avec Potter. En revanche, je l'ai vu se disputer violemment deux jours avant son… sa mort, avec un Serpentard.

-Qui ça ? Tu en as parler aux Aurors ? Demanda Lily.

-Bien sûr. Mais ils ne prendront jamais ça en compte.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Lily.

-Parce que c'était Avery. Le petit-fils du juge.

-Quoi ? s'écria Lily

-Je les ai vu se disputer un soir. Eleanor était à la bibliothèque pour travailler et l'heure du couvre-feu approchait. Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas, j'ai été la chercher. C'était dans le passage secret qui mène du couloir des enchantements au cinquième étages.

-Tu sais pour quoi ils se disputaient ? Demanda Laura.

-Non. Mais j'ai entendu Avery dire « Tu seras peut-être la prochaine ». J'ai entendu ton nom aussi Evans.

-Marlene, c'est ça ? Demanda Lily.

-Oui.

-Tu serais d'accord pour témoigner au procès de James ? Dire ce que tu as entendu ?

-Evans… Je ne veux pas attirer d'ennui à mes parents. Mon père travail au Ministère et…

-La vie d'un innocent est en jeu, McKinnon !

-James est innocent. Il sera forcement innocenter.

-Malheureusement la justice ne triomphe pas toujours ! Tu sait combien il y a eu de gens emprisonner ou ayant subi le baiser du détraqueur à tort depuis ces dix dernières années ? Cinquante deux. Il est hors de question que James soit le cinquante troisième.

-But de Wildsmith ! 10 à 10 ! le souaffle aux Serpentard ! Cria Fox.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retenti alors dans le stade, faisant trembler les gradins.

-Avery qui récupère le souaffle ! Il évite un cognard envoyer par Harvey mais il lâche le souaffle qui tombe directement dans les bras de Wildsmith et FAUTE ! Croupton vient de faire un Boutenchoc avec le poursuiveur de Poufsouffle ! Un Penalty en faveur des Poufsouffle ! C'est Greenwood qui va le tirer !

« _C'est Potter qui va tirer le penalty ! Tout ce joue maintenant entre Potter et Singh. Le suspens est à son comble._ _Potter est en place. Il se concentre. Ça y est il est partie ! Il lance le souaffle et… Il marque!_ »

-Greenwood marque !

Lily secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Elle n'avait même pas remarquer que Grace Greenwood avait pris place au centre du terrain et qu'elle avait déjà lancer le souaffle. Le match dura presque toute la journée, des sandwichs étaient apparut de nul part à l'heure du déjeuner et le soleil était bien bas quand l'attrapeur des Serpentard, Regulus Black, attrapa le Vif d'Or, amenant Serpentard en tête du classement avec 2200 point.

-Bon eh bien il va falloir que l'on bosse dur pour rattraper Serpentard, souffla Laura. Tu peux être sûr que…

-JENNER ! Cria Owen. Entraînement demain à six heures !

-Et voilà… Je le savais.

-Je vais retrouver Brad, à plus tard, dit Lily.

-Réconforte le bien, gloussa Dorcas ce qui fit lever les yeux de Lily au ciel.

Elle dévala les gradins pour rejoindre la sortie du stade et attendit devant le vestiaire réservé aux Poufsouffle. Bradley quitta le vestiaire en dernier, dix minutes plus tard. Quand elle le vit enfin, il semblait abattu.

-Salut, dit-elle.

-Salut.

-C'était un beau match.

-On a perdu, Lily.

-C'était un beau match quand-même. Et puis pour l'instant, vous êtes deuxième du championnat, pas dernier.

-Et on a une bonne chance de le rester, si Potter ne reviens pas à temps pour le dernier match de la saison.

-Tu te trouves drôle ?

-Non, excuse-moi. Je suis juste dégoûté que nous ayons perdu.

-Vous ferez mieux l'année prochaine.

-Drago est en septième année. Ce ne sera pas lui le capitaine l'année prochaine. À moins qu'il ne rate ses ASPICs et qu'il ne refasse une année.

Ils regagnèrent le château en silence et s'appétaient à entrer dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner mais Bradley retint Lily par le bras.

-Lily… Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

-Potter. Tu l'aime bien ?

-C'est mon ami, bien sûr que je l'aime bien.

-Je ne parlais pas dans ce sens là.

-Dans ce sens là ? Qu'est-ce que tu… Oh ! Quoi ? Tu crois que je suis amoureuse de Potter ?

-Je ne sais pas, Lily, c'est pour ça que je te pose la question.

-Non mais je rêve ! C'est toi que j'aime ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisse prêter à ses rumeurs le moindre intérêt !

-Excuse-moi Lily, c'est juste que tu fais tellement pour qu'il soit innocenter que…

-Alors quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de défendre les innocents ? Je vais arrêter de soutenir James parce que trois pauvres imbéciles pensent que je suis amoureuse de lui ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, je ne voulais pas te vexer, Lily…

-C'est toi que j'aime Bradley. James est juste un ami. Met toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute. Sur ce, je vais manger. Bonne soirée Bradley.

Lily tourna les talons et rejoignit ses amies à la table des Gryffondor, sans se retourner vers Bradley. Quand elle regagna son dortoir, une lettre l'attendait sur son lit. Elle reconnut le sceau des Potter et ouvrit la lettre.

 _Lily,_

 _L'audience de James à été fixé. Elle aura lieu mercredi 18 mai, à onze heure. Si tu es toujours d'accord, notre avocat viendra à Poudlard mardi prochain, après les cours pour répéter avec toi le procès. Confirme nous ton accord en passant par le professeur McGonagall._

 _Euphemia Potter._

* * *

Ce matin là, Lily se leva, la boule au ventre. Comme un automate, elle quitta son lit, s'habilla comme le lui avait recommandé l'avocat des Potter, Maître Hill, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, avec un ventre généreux et une moustache poivre-sel. Elle descendit ensuite manger avec les filles, Sirius, Remus, Peter et Franck. À huit moins le quart, ils la quittèrent pour se rendre en cours de de Sortilège. Bradley vint lui souhaiter bonne chance également avant de disparaître en cours. Lily finit par être la seule élèves présente dans la Grande Salle. À huit heure trente, elle alla donner le mot de passe de la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle frappa à sa porte et il l'invita à entrer.

-Bonjour Miss Evans. Vous êtes en avance.

-Je ne supportais plus d'être seule en bas.

-Je comprend. Eh bien, je suppose que nous pouvons partir maintenant.

-Ouais… Allons-y.

-Vous avez déjà pris la poudre de cheminette ?

-Non.

-Eh bien il faut une première fois à tout.

Lily vit Dumbledore allumer la cheminée d'un coup de baguette et il attrapa un bol posé sur le manteau de la cheminée.

-Prenez en une grosse poignée. Ensuite vous la jetée dans le feu, vous y entrer et vous dîtes, distinctement, sans bégayer, Ministère de la Magie.

Lily hocha la tête et s'exécuta.

-Ministère de la Magie.

Elle eut alors l'impression d'être aspiré dans un tourbillon géant. Il lui sembla qu'elle tournait sur elle-même à toute vitesse dans un grondement assourdissant. Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux, et garda ses bras le plus près de son corps, priant pour que cela finisse bientôt. Elle arrêta de tourner si soudainement, qu'elle manqua de s'étaler à terre. Elle quitta rapidement l'âtre de la cheminée, et regarda autour d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds au Ministère de la Magie. La salle dans laquelle se trouvait Lily était très grande, voir plus que la Grande Salle de Poudlard, qui était la plus grande pièce que Lily n'avait jamais auparavant. Les murs étaient recouverts de lambris de bois sombres, vernis, tout comme le sol. Deux rangées de cheminées aux manteau dorés étaient aménagés dans les murs sombres et menait vers une œuvre monumentale, dressé au milieu du hall. La cheminée par laquelle Lily venait d'arriver s'alluma alors d'un feu vert émeraude, et le professeur Dumbledore apparut dans les flammes.

-Vous êtes arrivée sans encombre. C'est bien, dit-il.

-Où sommes nous professeur ?

-Dans l'Atrium. C'est par ici que tout le monde entre. Venez, Lily, nous sommes un peu en avance et j'aimerais rendre visite à une amie avant l'audience.

Dumbledore entraîna Lily vers un bureau situé un peu plus loin, à gauche de portes en or, où un homme de petit taille, l'air revêche examinait une baguette appartenant à un homme de très grande taille, les cheveux blonds, l'air hautain, qui rappelait quelqu'un à Lily, mais elle ne savait plus qui. Ce dernier remarqua l'arrivée de Dumbledore et ce tourna vers lui avec un sourire charmeur.

-Oh professeur Dumbledore. Je ravie de vous voir. Que venez vous faire ici ?

-Bonjour Lucius. Je viens apporter mon soutien à l'un de mes élèves. Comment va votre femme ? Narcissa.

Comme un flash, Lily reconnut cet homme. Lucius Malefoy. Elle se souvint de la répartition, presque sept ans plus tôt, quand Severus avait rejoins les Serpentard et c'était assis à côté de cet homme, qui était alors préfet-en-chef.

-Elle va bien. Nous venons d'avoir une petite fille.

-J'espère que celle-ci passera son premier anniversaire. Narcissa à dû être inconsolable après la mort de votre trois filles.

-Terriblement. Mais tout cela ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir quand elle me donnera enfin un fils.

-Peut importe qu'il s'agisse d'un garçon ou d'une fille, tant que l'enfant est en bonne santé.

Lucius Malefoy allait répondre à Dumbledore quand le sorcier à l'air revêche lui rendit sa baguette, lui signalant qu'il pouvait y aller.

-Bonne journée professeur. Au plaisir de vous revoir.

Lily le regarda passer les portes en or et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

-Bonjour William, dit Dumbledore à l'homme revêche qui répondit par « Hmm ». J'accompagne Miss Evans pour qu'elle puisse témoigner à un procès.

-Approchez vous Miss.

Lily obtempéra et le sorcier, William, prit alors une longue tige dorée, mince et souple comme l'antenne radio d'une voiture, et la lui passa sur le corps, de haut en bas, d'avant en arrière.

-Votre baguette.

Lily lui donna sa baguette et le sorcier la plaça sur un étrange instrument de cuivre en forme de balance à un seul plateau. L'appareil se mit à vibrer et une étroite bande de parchemin sortit d'une fente aménagée à la base.

-Vingt-cinq centimètres virgule six, cœur de dragons et bois de saule ?

-Oui.

-Je garde ceci, dit le sorcier qui empala le morceau de parchemin sur une petite pointe de cuivre et je vous rend votre baguette. Professeur, à vous.

Lily vit Dumbledore sortie sa baguette magique et remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celle qu'il usait ordinairement mais elle ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par se diriger vers les portes d'or, passant ainsi devant l'immense statue. La statue représentait un sorcier richement vêtu, sa baguette pointé vers le ciel, à ses côtés une sorcière qui lui tenait la main. Ils étaient entourés par un centaure, un gobelin et une créature, dont Lily ignorait le nom, et qui regardaient les deux sorciers avec admiration, le tour dans une fontaine circulaire. Lily se jura d'y mettre dix Gallions si James sortait libre du Ministère.

-Professeur, vous avez combien de baguette magique ?

-Vous êtes très perspicace, Lily, s'amusa Dumbledore. J'en ai deux. Mais nous en parlerons plus tard, dans un endroit où les murs n'ont pas d'oreilles.

-Et l'homme tout à l'heure ? C'était Lucius Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Je me souviens de lui. Il était préfet-en-chef quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard. Je ne l'ai jamais aimer. Il paraissait terrifiant, entouré de sa petite cour de sang-pur.

-Et maintenant ?

-Il ne me fait plus peur mais je ne l'aime toujours pas. Quand il parlait de sa femme et de la mort de ses enfants, sa voix semblait fausse. Comme si… Comme s'il se fichait de la mort de ses filles. Et la naissance de son dernier bébé n'a pas l'air de le toucher plus ça, il… il avait l'air même déçu.

-Vous savez Lily, chez les riches et vieilles familles de sang-pur, les femmes reste à la maison, ne travaille pas et comme ils sont riches, ces familles se payent des elfes de maisons, alors les femmes ne s'occupe pas de la maison non plus. Elles servent uniquement à concevoir des héritiers et à forger des alliances. Je ne pense pas que sa femme soit heureuse. Je me souviens de Narcissa observant ce beau jeune qu'il était, de loin. Elle en fut certainement amoureuse mais je ne crois pas que cela ai été réciproque. Pour Lucius, c'était un moyen de s'enrichir et pour les Black, d'améliorer leurs réputation. J'imagine que vous avez entendu parler de Bellatrix Lestrange ?

-Oui. C'est l'une des plus proches collaboratrice de Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Appelez le par son nom, Lily. Voldemort. Bellatrix est l'une des sœurs aînée de Narcissa. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

-Vous… Vous voulez dire que Lucius Malefoy ce sert de se mariage pour approcher…

-Ne le dîtes pas ici. Les murs ont des oreilles au Ministère. Mais oui. Je le soupçonne.

Dumbledore et Lily passèrent les portes en or qui menaient à un hall plus petit où une vingtaine d'ascenseurs s'alignaient derrière des grilles d'or ouvragés.


	10. Tu es devenue comme toute ces filles

**Et me revoici pour le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je m'excuse d'avance si la scène du procès n'est pas réaliste, je n'ai jamais assisté à un procès (c'est pourquoi j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre) mais j'espère que ça ne paraîtra pas trop étrange. Je le corrigerai certainement un peu plus tard. Bon je dis que c'est le dernier chapitre mais pas tout à fait. Je vais posté un chapitre sur les Malefoy dans les jours qui viennent, et peut-être des chapitres sur d'autre personnages de l'histoire. Sinon, la prochaine série portera sur la septième année de James et Lily. Et il y en aura une troisième qui commencera de leurs sortie de Poudlard, jusqu'à... Jusqu'au 31 octobre 1981. J'ignore encore comment ça se finira, qui sera en vie et qui sera mort à la fin. J'ai encore le temps pour décider après tout. Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Ps: L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : « Tu es devenue comme toute ces filles »**

-Niveau cinq, Département de la coopération magique internationale, organisation internationale du commerce magique, Bureau international des lois magiques, Confédération internationale des sorciers, section britannique.

-C'est ici que nous sortons, dit le professeur Dumbledore.

Lui et Lily quittèrent l'ascenseur et s'engagèrent dans un couloirs assez bien éclairé, à l'image de l'atrium. Ils croisèrent une dizaine de sorciers et de sorcières, l'air pressés avant que Dumbledore ne s'arrête devant une porte vernis avec un écriteau portant le nom de d'Eugenia Jenkis, à laquelle Dumbledore frappa.

-Nous allons voir l'ancienne Ministre de la Magie ? s'étonna Lily.

-Pas longtemps, je vous rassure, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire alors qu'une vois les autorisaient à entrer. Bonjour Eugenia. Comment allez vous ?

Le bureau d'Eugenia Jenkis était assez petit comparer à celui du professeur McGonagall, que Lily jugeait déjà étroit. Dans la pièce, une bibliothèque rempli de vieux livres épais, un bureau où s'entassaient une pile de parchemin si haute, qu'on distinguait à peine la tête de la sorcière, qui tendit le coup pour voir ses visiteurs.

-Bonjour Dumbledore. Comme vous le voyez je croule sous la paperasse. Je vois que vous êtes accompagné.

-Oui, je vous présente Lily Evans. Je l'emmène témoigner au procès de James Potter. Nous sommes arrivés en avance, alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir vous dire bonjour.

-Enchanté Lily.

-Moi de même Mrs la Ministre, enfin je veux dire Mrs Jenkis.

-Hélas, je ne le suis plus, déclara la sorcière en quittant son fauteuil. Ils ne pouvaient pas choisir pire successeur que Minchum. J'ai entendu parler de cet histoire avec Potter. Triste affaire.

-Il est innocent, déclara Lily, en relevant la tête.

-Je sais, ne t'en fait pas. Mais c'est une sale histoire tout de même. Toute ses agressions au sein même de Poudlard… Une école. Vous n'êtes pour la plupart, encore que des enfants. À quel heure à lieu le procès ?

-À onze heure, dit Dumbledore.

-J'essaierais de venir, dit Eugenia. Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'on cherche à m'enterrer vivante sous une tonne de papier et de document à signer.

-Très bien, si on ne se revoit pas, à demain alors, dit Dumbledore.

-Au revoir Dumbledore. Au plaisir de te revoir Lily.

-Au revoir Mrs Jenkis.

Lily et Dumbledore quittèrent le bureau et regagnèrent en silence l'ascenseur. Ainsi donc Dumbledore allait voir l'ancienne Ministre de la Magie le lendemain. Cette fois-ci, ils prirent l'ascenseur dans l'autre sens et il se passa de longue minutes avant que Dumbledore ne fasse signe à Lily de descendre, quand la voix féminine de l'ascenseur annonça : « Département des mystères. » En sortant de l'ascenseur, ils tournèrent à gauche et descendirent une volée de marche.

-C'est le plus bas niveau du ministère, souffla Dumbledore.

Il s'agissait d'un long couloir sombre, sans fenêtre, éclairé par quelques bougies au niveau des portes. De chaque côté du couloir, des bancs, permettant d'attendre. Dumbledore avança, regardant les numéros au-dessus des portes avant de s'arrêter devant la numéro dix.

-C'est ici. Mais il n'est pas encore l'heure, asseyez-vous, il nous reste une demie-heure à attendre.

-Je suis la seule élève de Poudlard à témoigner, professeur ? Demanda Lily en s'asseyant.

-Non. Mais les autres arriveront avec un autre professeur.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas partie avec eux ?

-Disons que… vous n'êtes pas dans le même camp.

-Ils vont témoigner contre James ? s'étonna Lily.

-… Oui.

-Mais c'est absurde ! Qui pourrait croire que…

Lily se stoppa en voyant le professeur Slughorn arriver avec Lucius Malefoy, suivit par une dizaines d'élèves de Poudlard, dont Severus. Lily serra si fort ses poings de rage, que ses ongles entaillèrent la paume de ses mains.

-Au bonjour Lily, salua Slughorn. Lucius, je vous présente Lily Evans, une élève très brillante. Je suis sûr qu'elle révolutionnera les Potions. Lily, je vous présente Lucius Malefoy. Je l'ai croisé alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le Ministère. Il vient de faire un don à Sainte-Mangouste.

-Je me souviens parfaitement de lui, professeur, dit Lily d'une voix qu'elle voulait neutre. Il était préfet-en-chef quand je suis rentré en première année à Poudlard. Il m'a retirer trente points pour avoir eu le malheur d'aider Severus à ramasser ses affaires après que son sac se soit déchirer.

Il y eu alors comme un malaise dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Slughorn eu l'idée d'allée s'asseoir à l'écart avec ses élèves et Malefoy. Lily ignora leurs présence de son mieux, se concentrant sur les sorciers qui passaient devant eux, jusqu'à ce que deux têtes familières arrivèrent, les parents de James, accompagnés de deux autres personnes, un homme et une femme, les cheveux blanc.

-Bonjour professeur, salua Fleamont Potter. Bonjour Lily. Je te présente mon frère et sa femme. Charlus et Dorea.

-Enchanté, James m'a beaucoup parler de vous, dit Lily.

-Oh mais à nous aussi aussi il nous a parler de toi, ajouta Dorea avec un sourire chaleureux.

À ce moment là, la porte de la salle d'audience s'ouvrit sur un petit sorcier avec très peu, vraiment très peu jugea Lily, de cheveux.

-Vous pouvez entrer, dit-il en s'écartant.

La salle était une grande pièce sombre, circulaire, entouré de gradins, surplombant un fauteuil sinistre aux yeux de Lily. Une partie des sièges, ceux en face de Lily, étaient déjà prit par les membres du Ministère, vêtus de robes prune, brodées du côté gauche d'un « M » couleur or. Dumbledore, Lily, et les Potter s'installèrent d'un côté de la porte, Slughorn, Malefoy et les Serpentard de l'autre. En jetant un coup d'œil à la montre que James lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, Lily vit qu'il restait cinq minutes avant le début de l'audience. Quand le petit sorcier ferma la porte, la salle était pleine à craquer. Une porte situé de l'autre côté de la salle s'ouvrit alors l'avocat de James, Robert Hill, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux commençant à tirer sur le blanc, plutôt que le noir. Il fut suivi par deux officier du Ministère, qui tenaient chacun un bras de James, serrant le cœur de Lily. Ils firent s'asseoir James sur le fauteuil et immédiatement des chaînes sortirent des accoudoirs pour s'enrouler autour des poignets de James.

-Bien, dit le Ministre de la Magie, Harold Minchum. Audience du 18 mai 1977, ayant pour objet les agressions contre les nés-moldus de Poudlard et le meurtre de l'un d'entre eux, par James Fleamont Potter, domicilié chez ses parents, à Godric's Hollow. Le prévenu sera interrogé par Harold Minchum, ministre de la Magie, Bartémius Caspar Croupton, directeur du département de la justice magique, et Cornélius Oswald Fudge, sous-secrétaire d'État auprès du Ministre. Greffier d'audience, Arthur Septimus Weasley. Avocat de la partie civile : Magnus Walden MacNair. Avocat de l'accusé : Robert Alexander Hill. Êtes-vous bien, James Fleamont Potter, né le 27 mars 1960 et domicilié à Grodric's Hollow, chez vos père et mère, j'ai nommé Fleamont Potter et Euphemia Potter, née Ollivander ?

-Oui, dit James d'une vois étranglé.

-Maître MacNair, commencez je vous prie, déclara Minchum.

MacNair se leva avec un sourire tout sauf rassurant.

* * *

Laura ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa montre toute les cinq minutes, tout comme Remus, Amanda, Peter, Alice, Franck, Dorcas et Mary. Le procès avait commencer depuis près d'une heure et demie. Aucun d'eux ne savait comment se déroulait le procès et Sirius avait disparu après le cours d'Enchantement, deux heures plutôt.

-Vous croyez que ça ce passe bien ? Demanda Peter, qui jouait avec son assiette de purée.

-Il n'y a pas de raison que cela ne se passe pas bien, dit Fenwick qui était assis à côté d'eux dans la Grande Salle. L'avocat de James est l'oncle d'Elizabeth. C'est le meilleur. Et puis Evans va témoigner. Je suis convaincu que si elle voulait, elle pourrait innocenter Tu-Sais-Qui lui-même.

-Tu es naïf, dit Laura. À moins de pouvoir prouver par A+B que James n'était pas sur les lieux des crimes, il y a de très forte chance qu'il soit condamner à Azkaban. La parole de Lily ne fera pas le poids face à un gros paquet de gallions. Et même si on pouvait prouver que James n'était en rien responsable des évènements à Poudlard, le ministère le fera condamner, juste pour faire croire à la population qu'ils font quelques choses. La seule chose qui pourrait le sortir définitivement d'affaire, c'est trouver le ou les vrais coupables.

-Lily à déjà interroger tout les élèves, signala Dorcas. Personne ne sait quoi que ce soit.

-Tu plaisante ? On parle de Poudlard, Do, évidemment que quelqu'un sait quelque chose. Tout fini toujours pas ce savoir à Poudlard. Il suffit de trouver qui.

-Quelqu'un qui aurait peur des représailles ? Demanda Remus.

-Oui. On peut supposer que le ou les responsables sont des septièmes voir des sixièmes année. Les plus vulnérables seraient donc les premières ou deuxièmes années.

-Les troisièmes et quatrièmes année aussi, ajouta Amanda.

-Parfait. Do, Mary, faites jouer vos relations pour essayer de trouver quelque chose. Je vais interroger le maximum d'élèves.

-Je vais interroger mon cousin pour les cinquièmes années, on ne sait jamais, déclara Amanda avant de se lever.

-Moi les septièmes années, dit Fenwick avant de faire de même.

-Je prend les troisièmes année, annonça Franck.

-Je prend les premières année, décréta Laura.

-Je m'occupe des deuxièmes années, alors, répondit Alice.

-Avec Peter, on fait les quatrièmes années, dit Remus.

-Où je peux trouver les premières années Remus ?

-Ils ont Botanique à treize heure et après ils sont libres tout l'après-midi.

Laura passa tout l'après-midi (séchant ainsi le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Potions, ainsi que de Métamorphose) à interroger les premières années, mais aucun ne semblait savoir quoi que ce soit. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut un Serdaigle qui semblait chercher à l'éviter. Pas très grand, les cheveux blond cendré, la tête rentré dans les épaules. Laura se fraya un chemin parmi les étudiants qui, pour la plupart sortaient de classe, rattrapa le garçon.

-Excuse-moi, dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu es en première année, non ?

-Euh… oui, bafouilla le garçon.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Harry. Harry Skrein.

-Enchanté, Harry. Moi c'est Laura Jenner.

-Je… je sais. Je regarde les matchs de Quidditch.

-Tu veux rentrer dans l'équipe de Serdaigle l'année prochaine ?

-Il n'y aura aucun poste de libre, répondit Harry.

-Je connais un peu Jeanne Bones. Elle fera tout de même passé des essais l'année prochaine. Tente ta chance. On ne sait jamais.

-Pourquoi pas.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Je sais ce que tu vas me demander, je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure. Mais je ne sais rien. Rien du tout. Je n'ai rien vu, ni entendu.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda Laura, septique.

-Oui.

-Si tu sais quelque chose mais que tu ne dis rien, un innocent pourrait allez à Azkaban tu sais ? Si tu ne dis rien par peur des représailles, Dumbledore pourras te protéger. Et Potter et ses amis te seront également reconnaissant et pourront te protéger. Moi-même je dégommerai avec ma batte ceux qui viendrait essayer de se venger.

Harry jeta des regards autour de lui, fouillant le couloirs à la recherche de quelques choses.

-Très bien. Je… Le… Le jour de la mort de Charlton, j'ai vu… Thomas Fox la suivre.

-Fox de Serpentard ?

-Oui.

-Toute la journée ?

-Non. C'était pendant l'après-midi, je rentrais de l'infirmerie à cause d'une bronchite. C'était après le déjeuner. Il était avec Avery.

-Celui de sixième année ?

-Oui.

-Il faut prévenir le professeur McGonagall au plus vite. Viens.

-Pourquoi faire ?

Laura ne répondit pas et agrippa Harry par la manche, le tirant jusqu'à la classe de Métamorphose. Laura ouvrit la porte s'en frapper et une trentaine de pairs d'yeux se tourna vers elle.

-Miss Jenner, ravi de voir que vous avez réussi à trouver le chemin de ma salle de classe, dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

-Excusez-moi professeur, dit Laura. Mais je dois vous parler, c'est urgent. C'est à propos de James.

Durant quelque secondes, le masque froid de la directrice de Gryffondor sembla fondre, avant qu'elle ne reprenne contenance.

-Mr Wildsmith, surveillez cette salle. Que personne de bouge de sa place, au risque de finir en colle tout les samedi jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Miss Jenner, suivez-moi.

Le professeur McGonagall passa devant Laura, et découvrit le premier année, caché derrière la porte.

-Mr Skrein ? Que faites-vous là ? s'étonna la directrice. Ne me dîtes rien maintenant.

McGonagall entra dans une salle de classe libre et ferma porte derrière elle.

-Je vous écoute.

* * *

-Je ne vous cache pas que cela ne déroule absolument pas comme je l'espérait, dit Robert Hill en s'essuyant le front avec un mouchoir en soie. Je crains que le Ministre, même en sachant votre fils innocent, ne le condamne. Pour montrer que le Ministère fait quelque chose.

-Mais c'est inacceptable ! Explosa Lily en se levant de sa chaise.

-Vous êtes notre dernier espoir, Lily. Mais je ne pense qu'ils feront attention à ce que vous pourrez dire. Et MacNair cherchera à vous piéger.

-Qu'il essaye, murmura Lily.

À ce moment là, un homme entra dans la pièce et annonça la reprise de l'audience. Lentement, ils rejoignirent la salle d'audience et retrouvèrent leurs places.

-Maître Hill, dit le Ministre. C'est à vous.

-J'appelle à la barre, Miss Lily Evans.

Lily se leva et rejoignis la place des témoins, à gauche de James.

-Vous êtes Miss Lily Evans, née-moldue, née le 30 janvier 1960 à Londres ? Fille de Charles et Mary Evans ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Maître Hill à vous.

-Miss Evans, vous êtes dans la même maison et de la même année que Mr Potter à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Savez-vous s'il était proche de la victime ?

-Je ne les ai jamais vu ensemble, affirma Lily.

-Avez-vous déjà vu Mr Potter agresser, verbalement ou physiquement, directement ou indirectement, un né-moldu ?

-Non. Il est même le premier à nous défendre.

-Savez-vous où il se trouvait au moment du meurtre ?

-Il a déclaré être dans le parc et je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas le croire.

-C'est tout pour moi, Mr le Ministre.

-Maître MacNair ?

Lily vit l'avocat adverse se lever et s'approcher d'elle.

-Miss Evans, niez-vous avoir retirez des points et mis Mr Potter en retenue pour avoir usez de magie sur d'autres élèves ? Des sorts comme Levicorpus, voir même des sorts plus dangereux.

-Je le reconnais en effet. Mais cela n'avait jamais pour but de blesser qui que ce soit. Il était immature à l'époque et la plupart des sortilèges qu'il lançait, visait, des élèves coupables d'injures raciales, voir même d'agression physique sur des nés-moldus.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant il me semble que vous êtes amie avec Mr Rogue, ici présent, qui n'a jamais été blessant envers les nés-moldus, vous en êtes la preuve. Cela n'a pas empêcher Mr Potter d'attaquer à plusieurs reprise Mr Rogue.

Lily vit Severus se ratatiner sur son siège, en croisant son regard furibond. S'empêchant de répondre trop vite, Lily prit le temps de se calmez.

-Il est vrai que James à usé de sorts peu recommandable sur Severus Rogue, admit Lily. Mais celui-ci, le lui rendait bien. J'aimerais cependant revenir sur votre affirmation. Severus Rogue n'est pas mon ami. Il ne l'est plus depuis qu'il m'a publiquement, qualifiez de sang-de-bourbe, devant la plupart des élèves de Poudlard. Vous pouvez allez les interroger. Ce jour-là, même si je ne lui ai rien demander et que je désapprouve sa manière d'agir, James Potter m'a aussi défendu. James et Severus se déteste depuis le premier jour à Poudlard. Depuis leurs rencontre dans le Poudlard Express à vrai dire. Je pense, Mr MacNair, que vous aussi, à Poudlard, il y avait des personnes que vous ne pouviez pas supporter.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne pouvez niez, que Mr Potter à déjà fait usage de magie sur certains de ses camarades dans le but de leurs nuire, déclara l'avocat.

-En effet, reconnue Lily. Mais j'ai appris à connaître James et…

-D'après plusieurs sources, Mr Potter vous a demandé à de nombreuse reprises, de sortir avec lui. Et vous avez refusez à chaque fois. Vous avez été agressé deux fois au cours de cette année. Peut-être une vengeance de Mr Potter, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Comme j'allais le dire avant que vous ne me coupiez la parole, j'ai appris à connaître James. Il n'est pas comme ça. Si ça n'avais tenu qu'à lui, dés que j'ai reçu la première menace, il m'aurait suivie partout pour être sûr qu'il ne m'arrive rien. Et…

-Vous n'avez pas…

-Arrêtez de me coupez la parole ! Explosa Lily, se rendant compte qu'il voulait l'énervé pour la discréditer. Excusez-moi. La première agression dont j'ai été victime, c'était trois Serpentard. Orion Avery, Ubbe Mulciber, et Ethan Taylor. Et pour la deuxième, James ne pouvait pas être mon agresseur, car, à moins de transplaner, ce qui est impossible au sein de Poudlard, il est rentré dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, deux minutes après Owen Walters, qui est rentré tout de suite après la soirée chez le professeur Slughorn. Plusieurs élèves peuvent le confirmer. Il ne pouvait pas être à l'autre bout du château à ce moment là.

-Chacun ici, Miss Evans, sait que Poudlard regorge de passage secret et raccourcis, contra MacNair. Et vu les nombreux vagabondages nocturnes de Mr Potter, je ne serait pas étonné qu'il en connaisse un certains nombres.

Au même instant, le sorcier qui était venu les prévenir de la reprise du procès, entra à nouveau dans la salle, permettant à Lily de se calmer. Il se dirigea vers l'avocat de James et chuchota quelques choses à son oreille. Robert Hill se leva alors de sa chaise.

-Mr le Ministre, je demande dix minutes de suspention.

-Accordé, ronchonna Minchum avant de taper avec son marteau sur son bureau.

Lily fit un sourire encourageant à James avant d'aller rejoindre l'avocat de ce dernier.

-Nous avons peut-être un témoin, chuchota-t-il pour les parents de James, Dumbledore et Lily.

-Il pourrait innocenter James ?

-Oui.

* * *

-Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avez vus ? Demanda Minchum.

Harry Skrein hocha la tête, livide.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir parlé avant ?

-Ce n'est qu'un enfant, Mr le Ministre, objecta Hill. Il avait peur des représailles s'il parlait de ce qu'il avait vu.

Du coin de l'œil, Lily vit Avery essayer de se fondre dans le banc, espérant devenir invisible et sursauter quand Minchum frappa son bureau de son marteau.

-Bien. Que ceux qui pense Mr Potter coupable du meurtre d'Eleanor Charlton et des agressions sur les nés-moldus de Poudlard, lève la main.

Une dizaine de mains seulement se levèrent, contre une cinquantaine qui restèrent baisser, dont celle du Ministre.

-Ceux qui sont pour son innocence ?

Pour le plus grand soulagement de Lily, le reste de la salle leva la main.

-Mr Croupton. Je vous laisse procéder à l'arrestation d'Orion Avery et de Thomas Fox, déclara Minchum avant de diriger sa baguette sur James et le libéré de ses chaînes. La séance est terminée.

Aussitôt, les jambes de Lily refusèrent de lui obéir, et coururent vers James. Elle lui sauta pratiquement dans les bras et le serra si fort contre elle, qu'elle en eu mal aux bras. Consciente de cette soudaine proximité, elle finit par s'écarta, les joues brûlantes. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Lily fut incapable de détourner le regard. Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée des parents de James qui le serrèrent dans leurs bras. Lily pouvait entendre sa main pleurer de soulagement. Ils quittèrent la salle d'audience en dernier, sans se préoccupé des cris d'indignation de Mr Avery, qui avait été avertit de l'arrestation de son fils.

-Professeur, dit Mr Potter, James doit-il retourner immédiatement à Poudlard ?

-Non. Qu'il profite de quelques jours en compagnie de sa famille. Je vous attends vendredi soir Mr Potter. Au revoir Fleamont. Euphemia.

-Au revoir Mrs Potter, dit Lily. Mr Potter. James.

-Lily, salua James, le regard brillant.

Lily suivit Dumbledore et alors qu'elle allait le suivre dans une des cheminée, elle lui jeta un dernier regard.

* * *

Laura n'avait jamais connue la salle commune de Gryffondor aussi silencieuse. Pire, on avait l'impression que la mort planait dans la pièce. Amanda et Remus étaient assis en face d'elle, et se tenait la main, Peter se rongeait les doigts, ayant finit les ongles depuis plus d'une heure, il s'était attaqué aux petites peaux autours. Sirius, fixait la cheminée, en cassant des branches dans la cheminée qui ronflait doucement. Mary avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Dorcas, imitant Alice avec Franck. Pour la première fois, Laura se demanda si Mary et Dorcas étaient juste amies. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota alors dans un grincement, que l'on entendait jamais en raison du bruit dans la salle habituellement et qui parut sinistre à Laura. Lily apparut alors, la tête baissée. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle, attendant le verdict.

-Putain Evans parle ! Craqua Sirius au bout de dix secondes.

-Vendredi soir. Vous avez intérêt à préparer une putain de fête pour le retour de James ! s'écria Lily avec un grand sourire.

Le vacarme que l'annonce provoqua dans la salle commune rappela à Laura la dernière fois que Gryffondor avait gagné la Coupe de Quidditch, trois ans plutôt. Ce soir là, Sirius, Remus et Peter, aidé de Franck, organisèrent ce qu'ils appelaient une pré-fête, en l'honneur de Lily pour avoir sauver James.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait, c'est Skrein qui a tout fait ! Se plaignit-elle.

Sourd a ses protestations, les garçons avaient maintenant la fête, déclarant que le lendemain il y en aurait une autre en l'honneur du petit Serdaigle, et que la suivante serait pour James. Évidemment le jeudi matin, aucun Gryffondor ne se leva de bonne grâce, et le soir, les Serdaigle c'était à joint à eux. Lily participa à la préparation de la fête du vendredi en faisant des allers retours en cuisine avec Laura et Alice, rapportant autant de gâteaux, de plats et de boissons que possible. Après le dernier cours de la journée, à dix-sept heures, Lily et Laura firent un dernier détour par les cuisines avant de retourner à la salle commune de Gryffondor, où Bradley, semblait attendre devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-Brad ? Demanda Lily.

Celui-ci se retourna, le visage fermé.

-Salut Lily.

-Vas-y je te rejoins, dit-elle à Laura en lui fourrant un gâteau au chocolat dans les bras. Ça ne va pas ?

-Vingt minutes. C'est le temps que je t'ai vu ces trois derniers jours, sans compté nos cours en communs. Et quand on est ensemble, tu… c'est comme si tu n'étais pas là, où que… J'ai besoin de savoir Lily. Est-ce que tu as encore des sentiments pour moi ?

-Mais bien sûr ! C'est quoi cette question ?

-Parce que depuis son arrestation, tu n'as que James Potter à la bouche. Je sais que tu m'as dit que tu voulais juste le défendre, éviter une nouvelle erreur judiciaire mais il à été libéré Lily et rien n'a changé.

-Je… Je suis désolée. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

-C'est bien là le problème Lily.

Lily ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait conscience d'avoir « merder ». Elle s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle mettait Bradley à l'écart.

-Je suis vraiment désolée. Je vais me rattraper. Demain, on passera la journée ensemble et je vais préparer un pic-nic et…

-Et pourquoi pas ce soir ? Demanda Bradley.

-Parce qu'il y a la fête et…

-Ah oui. La fête pour Potter, hein ?

Lily ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle n'avait rien à dire.

-Je suis occupé demain. Tu n'auras qu'à allez à Pré-au-Lard avec Potter.

-Brad, ne le prend pas comme ça.

-Et comment je dois le prendre ? s'énerva Bradley. Bien ? Il est évident Lily, que James Potter n'est plus ton ennemi. Que tu l'apprécie même. Peut-être même que tu es devenue comme toute ces filles qui se traînent à ses pieds en espérant un regard de lui.

CLAC !

Lily plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, choquée par son propre geste. La claque était partie toute seule. Lentement, Bradley passa une main contre sa joue endolorie, éberlué.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas…

-Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire, Lily. Passe une bonne soirée avec ton Potter.

Lily était incapable de bouger, le regardant s'éloigner. Sa vision se troubla et elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. D'un geste rageur, elle essuya ses larmes avec sa manche, et monta dans son dortoir, évitant ses amies.

* * *

À peine James eut-il mit un pied dans la salle commune, qu'il fut assailli par le bruit d'explosion. Entre les escaliers menant aux dortoirs, une banderole avait été accrochée souhaitant un « Bon retour Potter ! ». Une table avait été dressée, sur laquelle reposait de la nourriture et des boissons en tout genre et les canapés, fauteuils et tables avaient été poussé contre les murs. Sirius lui donna une accolade des plus virile, lui déboîtant presque l'épaule, Remus et Peter, firent de même avec plus de douceur, Laura lui ébouriffa les cheveux, Amanda lui serra l'épaule avec un grand sourire, Owen lui rappela qui l'attendait le lendemain à huit heure pour l'entraînement en vue du match de Quidditch Gryffondor/Serdaigle qui devait avoir lieu une semaine plus tard parce que :

-Tu comprend, Nathan O'Brien est loin d'être à ton niveau et Serpentard et Poufsouffle ont marqué beaucoup de points. Il faut mettre toute nos chances de côté.

Mais dans toute cette foule qui lui souhaiter un bon retour, il remarqua l'absence d'une personne en particulier.

-Où est Evans ? Demanda James à Laura qui lui apportait une Bière-au-Beurre.

-Pourquoi ? Dit-elle, suspicieuse.

-Je n'ai pas pu la remercier comme je le voudrais de son soutien au Ministère.

-Elle est dans le dortoir. Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille descendre. Elle n'est pas bien.

-Elle est malade ? s'inquiéta James.

-…

Laura avait l'air d'hésiter ce qui inquiéta encore plus James.

-Dis-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Elle et Bradley ont rompu tout à l'heure. Ça c'est assez mal passé.

-Pourquoi ils ont rompu ?

-Je n'ai pas tout compris à ce que Lily m'a raconté entre deux sanglots. Je sais que c'est lui qui a décider de rompre et que à un moment, elle l'a giflé.

-Je vais monter la voir.

-Tu ne pourras pas. Les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles est enchanté pour se transformer en toboggan quand un garçon essaye d'y monter.

-Tu veux bien allez la chercher alors ?

-Je peux essayer mais je te garantis rien.

-Merci Laura.

Tout en regardant Laura se diriger vers les escaliers, James avala une gorgée de Bière-au-Beurre. Franck et Alice entrèrent à leurs tour dans la salle commune et vinrent à sa rencontre.

-Bon retour James, dit Franck en lui claquant l'épaule.

-Merci, Franck. Comment ça va vous deux ?

-Très bien, dit Alice en enlaçant Franck d'un bras et en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Mais c'est à toi qu'il faut posé la question.

-Ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant que je ne suis plus au Ministère. J'ai passé quelques jours chez moi et maintenant, je suis apte à reprendre du service avec les Maraudeurs !

-Et tu vas essayer de passer ton permis de transplanage ? Demanda Franck.

-Non. J'ai manqué trop de cours. Il y en a qui ont réussi ?

-Chez les Gryffondor, il n'y a que Peter et Mary qui n'y sont pas encore parvenu, expliqua Alice. Chez les Serdaigle Patrick Potts, chez les Poufsouffle Reece Howe et ta copine et chez les Serpentard, Jennings et Farmer.

-Tu peux rajouter mon nom à la liste des Gryffondor, dit James. Je suis bon pour repassez les leçons l'année prochaine.

-T'inquiète, Potter, je t'emmènerais où tu veux, déclara Sirius qui passait à ce moment là pour prendre un verre qui ne contenait certainement pas que du jus de citrouille au vue de l'état de Sirius.

-Je te rappellerais ta promesse, Sirius ! Dit James. Bon, donc vous allez le permis Mercredi prochain ?

-Ouais.

-On ne sera pas nombreux en classe.

-Tu pourras rattraper ton…

Mais James n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase d'Alice. Il venait d voir Laura redescendre, suivit de Lily.

-Excusez-moi, dit James en se dirigeant vers Lily. Salut, Evans.

-Salut, James. Contente que tu sois revenu. Tu voulais me voir ?

-Ouais. Je… je voulais te remercier. Je dois te dire que j'ai eu peur que tu pense que c'était moi. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez. Même si ça c'était mal finit pour moi, je t'aurais été reconnaissant pour le soutient que tu m'as apporté.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je n'allais pas te laissez tomber alors que tu étais innocent, dit-elle en remettant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Jamais James ne l'avait trouvé aussi belle, aussi attirante qu'en cette instant, avec ses yeux et ses joues rougit.

-Je te remercie d'avoir cru en moi, Lily.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

-Tu veux boire un verre ?

-Je… je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça.

-Laura m'a dit pour Bradley et toi. Tu as justement besoin de te changer les idées. Laisse moi faire ça pour toi, s'il te plaît.

-… Très bien, finit-elle par dire, après avoir hésité.

James attrapa sa main, le premier contact physique entre eux. Sa main était comme il l'avait imaginé, douce et chaude, une main réconfortante. Il tira Lily derrière lui, se dirigeant non pas vers le bar, mais vers les canapés et tira derrière l'un d'eux, une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu et deux verres qu'il rempli à moitié avant d'en tendre un à Lily.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que l'alcool soit raisonnable pour moi, dit Lily.

-Arrête d'être raisonnable pour ce soir alors. Cul sec ! Dit James avant de boire son verre d'un trait.

Lily sembla hésiter un instant avant de l'imiter, tirant une grimace que James jugea comique avant de reprendre son verre pour le posé dans sa cachette.

-Et maintenant, on danse, dit-il en la tirant vers le centre de la pièce, où certains dansaient également.

Il prit les deux mains de Lily dans les siennes et la fit tournoyer, pivoter, danser. Au début, elle résistait un peu, puis se détendit au fur et à mesure et elle finit par mener la danse.

* * *

Durant le mois restant, près des 3/4 des élèves de sixième année et quelques un de septième années, passèrent leurs permis de transplanage. Peter, Mary et Lucy McGowan le ratèrent chez les Gryffondor. James avait eu raison. Ils ne furent que cinq en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Lui, Patrick Potts, Cassandra, Jennings et Farmer. Et pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, il se retrouva seul. Il eut alors le droit à un cours particulier sur la quatre-vingt-seizième guerre opposant les Gobelins et Sorcier. Ce soir là, après le dîner, il dû se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch pour un autre entraînement en vue du match de Samedi suivant. Match ou Serdaigle les battit de dix point, quand la préfète, Jeanne Bones attrapa le Vif d'Or alors que Gryffondor menait 330 à 190. Ainsi Serpentard gagna la Coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard, suivit par Poufsouffle et Gryffondor et Serdaigle fermait le classement. Owen fit jurer aux autres membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor de gagner la coupe l'année suivante, car il s'apprêtait à passer ses ASPICs et à quitter Poudlard. Une dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut prévu la semaine d'après, où Lily, Laura, Alice, Amanda, Mary et Dorcas retrouvèrent les garçons au Trois Balais. Le lundi suivant, les cinquièmes années passaient leurs BUSEs, les septièmes années leurs ASPICs et les autres leurs examens de fin d'année, le tout devant durer deux semaines. Une fois les examens finit, les élèves purent profiter du parc tout les jours, quand le temps le permettait. Lily passait la moitié de ses journées avec Mrs Pomfresh à apprendre des sorts de soins utiles, faisait l'inventaire des Potions, en travaillait d'autre avec Slughorn. Amanda travaillait avec Remus sur sa confiance en lui, Sirius, Laura et James se disputaient des parties de Quidditch, Franck et Alice disparaissaient régulièrement de la circulation du château, tout comme Mary et Dorcas. Le soir, ils se retrouvaient pour faire des jeux, bavboules, échec, bataille explosive, tout y passait. Orion Avery et Thomas Fox, le commentateur des matchs de Quidditch avaient avoué le meurtre d'Eleanor Charlton. Il ne s'agissait que de lui faire peur au début et cela avait tourné au drame, quand sa tête heurta violemment le sol. Ils avaient ensuite menacer un premier année de Gryffondor pour qu'il cache l'écharpe dans un dortoir des Gryffondors. La tranquillité était revenu peu à peu à Poudlard, interrompu de temps à autres par les blagues des Maraudeurs. Lily en avait presque oublié la guerre qui faisait rage au dehors, les attaques de mangemorts se faisant rare. En pleine nuit, une semaine avant de quitter Poudlard, McGonagall était entrée dans le dortoir et avait réveillée Laura et Amanda sans que les autres filles ne se réveille. Quand les filles descendirent prendre leurs petits déjeuner, elle remarquèrent également l'absence de Remus, dans le groupe des Maraudeurs.

-Où est Remus ? Demanda Alice.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Peter. Quand on s'est réveillés, il n'était pas dans son lit.

-Où sont Jenner et Green ? Demanda Sirius en se tartinant une de la confiture sur un toast.

-Pareil. Levées avant nous, marmonna Lily, qui n'était vraiment pas du matin, en attrapant une carafe de jus d'orange alors que le courrier arrivaient.

Tout en se servant son verre, elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer discrètement Potter qui tendait la Gazette du Sorcier à Sirius. Elle ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi Bradley disait que toute les filles de Poudlard en avait après Potter. James sembla s'apercevoir qu'elle le fixait car il tourna la tête vers elle et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelques choses, quand Sirius quitta brusquement la table, renversant son verre et tout autres récipients se trouvant sur la table.

-Sirius ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Cria James.

-Oh merde ! Dit Franck qui lisait par dessus l'épaule de Sirius, la Gazette du Sorcier.

Lily arracha la Gazette de ses mains et commença à lire.

 _Une nouvelle attaque de Mangemorts fait trois morts à Leeds._

 _Hier soir, peu avant minuit, la marque des Ténèbres est apparut dans la ville de Leeds dans le Yorkshire, au dessus d'une maison. Il s'agit du Manoir de Gordon Jenner, sous-directeur du département de la Justice Magique. La marque à aussitôt attiré l'attention du Ministère qui a dépêché un groupe d'Aurors sur place, où ils découvrirent les corps sans vie de Gordon Jenner, trente-neuf ans, de sa femme, Elsa Jenner, née Lupin, trente-huit ans, et de leurs fille cadette, Amélia Jenner, qui devait faire sa rentrée à Poudlard en septembre prochain. D'après les premières conclusion de l'enquête, il se pourrait que Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari, Rodolphus, soit impliqué dans le triple meurtre. La Gazette du Sorcier, présente ses condoléance à leurs fille aînée, Laura Jenner ainsi qu'à sa famille._


	11. BONUS

**Voici avec un peu de retard le bonus dont je vous avait parlé, le mariage de Lucius et Narcissa. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Bien entendu l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **20 août 1973 :**

-Tu es magnifique ma chérie, fit Druella Black en caressant les cheveux blond de sa plus jeune fille qui finissait d'être maquillée par leurs elfe de maison. Une très belle mariée. Lucius à beaucoup de chance de t'épouser.

-C'est Cissy qui a de la chance de l'épouser, dit Bellatrix, affublée d'une robe violette avec de la dentelle blanche sur le décolleter et les manches, les bras et les jambes croisés. Après ce qu'à fait Andromeda, les Malefoy aurait pu rompre les fiançailles.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, Bellatrix, dit sèchement sa mère. Ils ont autant besoin de nous que nous avons besoin d'eux.

-Et Lucius m'aime, affirma Narcissa, la tête haute. Il n'aurait pas laissé son père s'opposer à notre mariage.

-Ce que tu peux être naïve, petit sœur, s'esclaffa Bellatrix. Lucius fait ce que son père lui ordonne de faire, comme toi et moi. S'ils avaient voulu qu'il épouse la fille Prewett, il l'aurait épouser.

-Tu dis ça parce que Rodolphus ne t'accorde même pas un regard, déclara Narcissa, vexée. Tu es jalouse.

-L'amour c'est pour les faibles, Cissy. Tu te trompes. Je préfère cent fois mon mariage au tiens.

-Ta sœur à raison, Narcissa. Qu'importe si tu aime Lucius ou si Lucius t'aime. Tant que tu portes un héritier rapidement et que Bellatrix joue son rôle, tout ira bien. Ton père et moi, n'avons jamais éprouvés de sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Le rôle d'une femme est de porter les enfants de son mari et de les élever comme il se doit. Toi et Rodolphus devriez peut-être vous en souvenir, Bellatrix. Cela fait cinq ans que vous êtes mariés, et ton ventre reste désespérément plat. Quand aurais-je enfin un petit-fils ou une petite-fille ?

-Voyons mère, susurra Bellatrix, vous savez-bien que vous êtes déjà grand-mè…

-Suffit Bellatrix ! Cette sang-mêlée n'est pas ma petite-fille. Seul les enfants que toi et Narcissa me donnerez compte. D'authentiques sang-pur. Bien, continua Druella en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Narcissa et en la fixant à travers le miroir. Tu te souviens de ce que nous avons parler ce matin, Cissy ?

-Oui mère.

-Bien. La cérémonie va bientôt commencer. Ton père va venir te chercher d'un instant à l'autre. À tout à l'heure, ma chérie. Après toi, Bella.

Narcissa regarda sa mère et sa sœur disparaître dans le couloir, à travers la glace, puis elle se leva. Elle allait enfin épouser Lucius. Elle attendait ce jour avec tellement d'impatience depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle allait se marier avec lui, quand elle avait huit ans. Le Serpentard par excellence. Non seulement, malgré tout ce que racontait sa mère et Bella, elle allait faire un mariage d'amour, mais elle allait, par la même occasion, redorée la réputation des Black, que sa sœur, Andy, avait entachée en épousant un sang-de-bourbe. Ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois que cela arrivait dans la famille. La sœur de son arrière-arrière grand-père, Isla Black avait épousé un né-moldu et avait été renié de la famille par son frère. Elle observa une nouvelle fois sa robe de mariée dans le miroir et ne put qu'être satisfaite d'elle, de sa robe blanche avec des ornements argentés sur le bas qui s'évasait à partir de la taille, et sur ses manches. On frappa quelques coups à la porte et son père, Cygnus Black, un homme taillé comme une armoire à glace, les cheveux mi-long, noir corbeau et les yeux gris, la description parfaite d'un Black, en somme, entra dans la pièce.

-Tu ravissante, Narcissa, dit-il en lui présentant son bras.

-Merci, père, répondit-elle en rabattant son voile et en attrapant le bras de son père.

Ils descendirent les marches menant à la salle de réception des Malefoy, en silence, temps pendant lequel, Narcissa s'efforça de se recomposer un masque froid. Règle numéro une : « Un membre de la bonne société ne montre jamais ses émotions. ». Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent à leurs passages et Narcissa en profita pour la découvrir. Le mage qui devait l'unir à Lucius se tenait debout prêt d'une arche, faisant face à l'assemblée et à Lucius, qui tournait le dos à Narcissa. À la droite de Narcissa se tenait les membres de leurs familles proches, dont son oncle et sa tante, Orion et Walburga Black, avec leurs deux fils, Sirius, qui tirait sur sa cravate, et Regulus, qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil. À gauche, les amis, où plutôt les relations des Malefoy et des Black, certainement de la famille également mais tellement éloignés que même la tante Walburga ne savait dire avec exactitude le lien de parenté. Cygnus Black finit par arrivé devant l'Autel avec sa fille et posa sa main dans celle de Lucius avant d'aller rejoindre sa femme, assise au premier rang avec Bellatrix et les Lestrange.

-Chers sorciers, chères sorcières, nous voici réunis en ce lieu pour célébrer l'union de deux familles, de deux sorciers, récita le mage. Mr Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, né le 16 avril 1954, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse, Miss Narcissa Druella Black, née le 6 mars 1955, pour l'aimer fidèlement dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Je le veux.

-Miss Narcissa Druella Black, voulez-vous prendre pour époux, Mr Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, pour l'aimer et le chérir dans le bonheur comme dans les épreuves, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, de lui jurer fidélité et obéissance en toute circonstance, et ceux jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Je le veux.

-À présent, faites vous face et joignez vos mains droites.

Narcissa se tourna vers Lucius et tendit son bras droit devant elle, de concert avec lui. Le mage récupéra un ruban rouge poser à côté de lui et le noua autour de leurs poignets joints.

-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférer, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrassez la mariée, Mr Malefoy.

Narcissa leva la tête vers son mari et le vit soulever son voile de sa main libre. Il abaissa la tête vers elle, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de les retirer. Narcissa ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Le père de Lucius se leva et se dirigea vers eux. Il serra la main de son fils et baisa la main de Narcissa avant de se tourner vers l'assistance.

-Messieurs, Mesdames, si vous voulez bien vous dirigez vers la salle à manger.

Lucius tendit alors bras à Narcissa qui y enroula le siens, et ils ouvrirent la marche. Narcissa fut installé en sa mère et Lucius, qui était assis à côté de son père, lui même assis à côté de celui de Narcissa. À côté Druella, ce trouvait Bellatrix, son mari et le frère de celui-ci. Les frères Lestrange avaient toujours fait froid dans le dos à Narcissa, contrairement à Lucius. Rodolphus et son sourire pervers, sadique quand il la regardait et Rabastan avec son regard fou. Lucius, lui avait un regard froid, c'est vrai, mais il était tendre dans ses gestes envers elle. Au fond de la salle à manger, un coin avait été aménagé pour l'orchestre et pour que les invités puissent danser.

-M'accordes-tu une danse ? Demanda Lucius quand l'orchestre commença à jouer.

-Avec plaisir.

Lucius se leva et tendit sa main à Narcissa pour l'aider à se lever avec grâce, et l'a conduisit jusqu'à la piste de danse. Il posa une main sur sa taille, pendant que l'autre prenait possesion de la main de Narcissa, l'autre, reposant sur l'épaule de Lucius. Et les voilà à valser devant les regards des invités. Narcissa pouvait même jurer avoir entendu Bellatrix, faire mine de vomir. Qu'importe, puisque Narcissa était dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.


End file.
